Something
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: UA. Torchwood est un groupe de musiciens passionnés qui ont gravi les marches du succès jusqu'au sommet. Mais la mécanique se grippe, Suzie s'en va. Pour la remplacer, le choix des 4 autres se porte sur Ianto, un petit gars de Cardiff, timide et mal dans sa peau mais qui a ce petit quelque chose en plus...
1. 1

_**Titre **: **Something** – comme la chanson des Beatles (Georges Harrison, sur « Abbey Road »). Tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic (qui m'a pris un tout petit peu moins d'un an), j'ai écouté les Beatles. Un jour, en écoutant ce titre, ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. _

_**Volume **: 26 chapitres, déjà écrits. Je pense poster hebdomadairement, en début de semaine. L'histoire comporte 4 parties qui se démarquent par des ellipses temporelles. Enfin, vous verrez._

_**Disclamer** : Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient. Torchwood et ses personnages sont à la BBC et à Russell T. Davies, je suppose._

_**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones_

_**Rating** : M_

_**Avertissements** : Que vous dire ? Cette histoire est un UA. Et sinon, je citerai juste Kurt Cobain « I'm not gay, although I wish I were, just to piss off homophobes »._

_**Notes** : Plutôt que d'adopter la méthode classique du renvoi en note de bas de page qui peut vite devenir soûlant, je vous mets les notes ici. Pas besoin de renvois, vous ferez la connexion par vous-même._

_1) Heavy metal : pour faire simple, c'est un dérivé plutôt dur du rock'n'roll qui se caractérise par un son de guitare saturé. Quelques groupes phares de heavy : Iron Maiden (j'adore leur Fear of the dark), Black Sabbath ou Judas Priest._

_2) Un tapping : c'est une technique de guitariste qui consiste à tapoter les cordes au lieu de les pincer ou les gratter. L'exemple classique est Eruption de Van Halen. Il paraît que c'est assez difficile à faire._

* * *

**PARTIE 1 : TORCHWOOD RECRUTE **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Vois-tu je suis de ceux que la foule rassure  
On ne peut être rien que parmi des milliers  
"Has been" avant d'avoir été, c'est un peu dur  
Ma vie, tout le monde aurait si bien pu s'en passer

Je te dis pas les peurs, les lueurs et les flammes  
Je te dis pas le sang qui fait cogner le cœur  
Je te dis pas ces moments si froids et si pâles  
Et son visage qui justifiait mes heures »

[_Parler de ma vie -_ Jean-Jacques Goldman]

* * *

_« Torchwood recrute ! »_

C'est par ce titre se voulant gentiment humoristique que le Western Mail changea radicalement la vie de Ianto.

En dessous du titre, un bref article retraçait l'histoire du célèbre groupe dont la popularité avait atteint de tels sommets que certains avaient même été jusqu'à les comparer aux Beatles.

Peut-être une « légère exagération » avait ironisé l'auteur.

L'article insistait surtout sur le départ en fanfare de la guitariste soliste, Suzie Costello, au cours d'une scène presque surréaliste où elle avait hurlé devant trente témoins que son départ sonnerait la fin de Torchwood. Déclaration à laquelle Jack Harkness, le célèbre chanteur et leader avait répondu par un grand éclat de rire « typiquement harknessien », avait estimé le journaliste.

Il expliquait que plutôt que de s'employer à recruter par les voies habituelles (ce qui consistait en fait à s'arranger pour débaucher le guitariste d'un autre groupe en lui promettant monts et merveilles – technique qui avait largement fait ses preuves avec les années), les membres restant de Torchwood avaient décidé d'organiser un casting géant où ils donneraient leur chance à d'illustres inconnus. Un élan de générosité qui cachait un coup de pub savamment orchestré, selon Thomas Wiggings, journaliste au Western Mail donc.

Un casting serait ainsi organisé à Londres où résidait habituellement le groupe, un autre à Glasgow d'où était originaire Owen Harper, le batteur, un autre encore à Cardiff d'où venait Gwen Cooper, la bassiste et où avait longtemps vécu le grand Jack Harkness et enfin, un dernier à Dublin, pour ne pas qu'on puisse soupçonner le groupe d'avoir quelque chose contre les irlandais. Apparemment, les origines de Toshiko Sato avaient pudiquement été mises de côté, raillait le journaliste, puisqu'aucun casting n'avait été organisé où que ce soit au Japon.

Réflexion qui démontrait son total manque de sérieux, qui tenait presque de la mauvaise foi. En effet, un simple passage sur wikipédia aurait suffit pour lui apprendre que Toshiko, bien qu'ayant vécu une grande partie de sa jeunesse au Japon, était née à Londres.

Lorsqu'il y repensait, Ianto ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de ce casting. L'impression qu'une force presque extérieure à lui-même l'avait poussé à agir, à sortir de chez lui et à se confronter au regard et au jugement de tous ces étrangers. Lui, le pauvre type timide et dépressif qui n'avait presque jamais joué devant qui que ce soit jusqu'alors. Il ne se souvenait pas du trajet jusqu'à cette salle, dans un ancien cinéma en plein Cardiff, où le casting avait lieu. Il avait sûrement dû attendre des heures avant de passer mais il ne s'en rappelait pas non plus.

Par contre, ce qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, c'était le regard. SON regard. D'un bleu électrique, séducteur, rieur et traversé par une lueur d'amusement presque enfantine. C'était la première chose qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, tenant à la main sa Gibson Les Paul Custom 1985 blanche de loin, la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde, plus que la plupart des gens. Que tous les gens, en fait.

-Salut, l'avait accueillit Jack Harkness d'une voix douce. Qui es-tu ?

-Jones, Ianto Jones, avait bredouillé Ianto.

Il était tellement concentré sur le choix de ce nom de famille à la place de _l'autre_, qu'il avait jailli avant le reste.

Harkness l'avait gratifié de son incroyable sourire qui était en grande partie responsable de sa réputation d'homme follement charismatique.

-Eh bien, Jones Ianto Jones, met à contribution cette magnifique guitare que tu as là pour nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Ianto se souvenait qu'il ne s'était pas senti vexé par le fait qu'Harkness se moque de la manière un peu mal-habile dont il s'était présenté. Par contre, tout le reste redevenait flou. Il avait joué, ça c'est sur. Mais c'était ce qu'il faisait à peu près 80 % de son temps. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait joué, ni combien de temps. Il se souvenait juste que Harkness avait chanté à plusieurs reprises et qu'entendre sa voix se marier avec les accords qu'il produisait lui avait paru terriblement agréable.

Puis il était repartit chez lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir téléphoné à sa sœur qui avait poussé des cris hystériques en apprenant qu'il avait parlé à Jack Harkness et qu'il s'était trouvé dans la même pièce que lui pendant un temps plus au moins long. Ianto lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'était aussi trouvé dans la même pièce que les autres membres de Torchwood dont il se souvenait vaguement de la présence : une brune aux dents du bonheur assise à côté d'Harkness, un homme à l'air boudeur débout dans un coin et une jolie asiatique à l'air timide assise dans un autre coin, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Mais apparemment, ils étaient quantité négligeable pour Rhiannon. Alors que Jack Harkness... ça oui, c'était quelque chose, on l'avait compris.

Ianto ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'était présenté à ce casting, ni s'il avait vraiment envie de faire partie de ce groupe, ou d'un groupe tout court, d'ailleurs.

Il était solitaire, asocial même si on en croyait son crétin de beau-frère. Il n'avait pas d'amis, plus de petite amie. Il vivait seul dans un tout petit appart dans les bas quartiers de Cardiff. Il parvenait à en payer le loyer grâce à un boulot d'agent de sécurité qu'il exerçait de nuit, dans un musée. Une vie minable, pour un type minable, c'est sûrement ce que disait Lisa quand on l'interrogeait ce qu'il était devenu.

Il y avait comme une sensation de vide à l'intérieur de lui. Elle était déjà là avant mais s'était largement accentuée depuis que Lisa l'avait littéralement jeté dehors, comme on dépose aux ordures un objet de déco plus si joli que ça, finalement. Les seuls moments où il arrivait à se sentir vivant, c'était lorsqu'il jouait, oubliant cet appart minuscule, ce quartier pourri, ce job routinier et ennuyeux, cette vie désespérante. Oubliant même qui il était. Le bonheur à l'état pur dans l'évasion.

C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il y avait été. Au casting. Parce que devenir un musicien professionnel, gagner sa vie grâce à sa guitare, c'était un peu l'image qu'il se faisait du paradis. Mais en même temps, il voyait mal ce groupe ultra populaire l'engager lui, drôle de type un peu lunaire qui ne savait même pas dire son nom correctement. Et il voyait mal comment il pourrait s'intégrer parmi eux, prendre la place de la belle et caractérielle Suzie Costello...

Non, ça avait été une sorte d'impulsion irréfléchie, une idée stupide. De toute façon, il n'en entendrait sûrement plus jamais parler. Le seul problème était que chacune des auditions avait été filmée, et Ianto espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir une compilations « des inoubliables » (sous-entendu inoubliablement nuls) comme on y avait le droit dans chaque télé-crochet télévisé. Cette pratique lui donnait envie de vomir. Des gens avaient fait la queue pendant parfois des journées entières, avaient donné de leur personne, avaient laissé sortir un peu de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves, tout ça pour être traînés en pâture et être la risée de la ménagère derrière son poste de télé. C'était si révoltant, si écœurant...

Ce genre de pratique n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le style de Torchwood mais on ne savait jamais. Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Il se maudit.

**o()o()o()o**

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Ianto et sa Gibson avaient pris le bus pour passer une audition et rencontrer Jack Harkness, réalisant par intermédiaire le fantasme de Rhiannon.

Il était 14 heures. Ianto avait travaillé la nuit dernière, il n'était levé que depuis une demi-heure. Il buvait un café tout en grattant distraitement les cordes de sa guitare de sa main gauche, quand une sonnerie le fit sursauter.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le bruit de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Il était si rare qu'il reçoive des visites qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de l'entendre. Il n'avait même jamais eu de voisin venant se plaindre du bruit, ce qui ne manquait pas d'ailleurs de l'étonner.

Il fallut faire un choix entre poser la guitare ou le café. Après une légère hésitation, il abandonna le café et se leva pour ouvrir, sa guitare toujours sanglée autour de lui, pendant à l'envers dans son dos.

En découvrant Jack Harkness sur le pas de sa porte, sa surprise fut telle qu'il faillit lui claquer la porte au nez. Il réussit cependant à ne pas commettre ce geste malheureux mais resta planté comme un idiot, à regarder la gravure de mode qui se tenait sur son paillasson, tout sourire.

Pas de doutes, c'était bien le chanteur de Torchwood : yeux bleus vifs, toujours aussi séducteurs et rieurs, dents blanches presque éblouissantes, cheveux noirs coupés courts et savamment décoiffés et surtout, ce long manteau bleu de la Royal Air Force, qu'il portait presque en permanence depuis le deuxième album de Torchwood et qui avait largement contribué à le rendre célèbre.

-Jones, Ianto Jones ! s'exclama le visiteur d'un ton extrêmement enjoué. Vous ne vous quittez jamais elle et toi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la Gibson dont le manche dépassait du dos de Ianto.

-Lui et vous, non plus, répliqua Ianto en désignant le manteau dont était vêtu son visiteur.

Ianto fut le premier surpris de sa répartie.

Harkness le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

-Chacun ses armes, mon cher Ianto ! Dit-il en passant devant son hôte pour rentrer dans l'appartement sans y avoir été invité.

Son regard fit l'inventaire des lieux mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire.

-Un café ? Proposa Ianto pour se donner une contenance. Je viens de le faire.

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit Jack en s'installant dans le vieux canapé en cuir défoncé qui constituait le seul meuble du salon de Ianto.

Une télé et un vieux lecteur dvd étaient posés à même le sol, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable qui avait été mis en charge dans un coin. Deux amplis et plusieurs pédales de modulation du son accompagnés d'innombrables fils encombraient la pièce, ainsi que le trépied de la guitare. Le seul élément d'embellissement était un poster en noir et blanc des Beatles, accroché derrière la TV. Les quatre garçons de Liverpool semblaient avoir été photographiés à leur insu : aucun ne regardaient l'objectif et ils arboraient tous un air grave.

Le regard de Jack s'attarda sur George Harrison qui était particulièrement à son avantage sur la photo.

Ianto abandonna sa chère Gibson sur son trépied et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour remplir une tasse pour Jack, l'esprit fourmillant tellement de questions qu'il craignait qu'il ne se mette à fumer comme un café bien chaud.

-Tu as deviné pourquoi je suis là, lui dit la star quand Ianto lui tendit sa tasse. C'est toi, ajouta-t-il simplement. On veut que ce soit toi le nouveau lead guitare de Torchwood.

Ianto en resta sans voix, tout simplement paralysé par l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**o()o()o()o()o**

Au cours des castings, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour une sorte de « classification » des candidats, à la suggestion de Gwen.

A la fin de chaque prestation, chaque membre de Torchwood attribuait une évaluation au candidat. C'était soit « à garder », soit « peut-être », soit « non ».

Cette classification était certes un peu expéditive mais il fallait bien faire le tri.

A partir du moment où il y avait un seul « non », c'était fini pour le candidat objet du vote. S'il y avait égalité entre les « à garder » et les « peut-être », et le groupe se limitant désormais à 4 membres, l'égalité pouvait s'avérer fréquente, les « peut-être » l'emportaient. Le but étant bien sûr d'opérer le choix final parmi les « à garder » et de revenir éventuellement aux « peut-être » si finalement aucun « à garder » ne faisait finalement l'affaire.

C'était Tosh qui s'était chargée de classer les vidéo des prestations dans la catégorie dans laquelle le vote venait de placer le candidat.

Owen avait été le plus pénible, comme d'habitude. En 8 jours de casting, il n'avait pas attribué le moindre « à garder ». Pas une seule fois. Et en plus de ça, il s'était montré chauvin : votant 5 fois « peut-être » à Glasgow, sa ville d'origine mais seulement une seule fois à Londres et à Cardiff et pas une seule à Dublin.

Une engueulade mémorable avait d'ailleurs eu lieu à Londres entre lui et Gwen, à propos d'une jeune guitariste métisse pour qui Gwen avait eu un coup de cœur. Il avait presque fallu qu'elle en vienne aux mains avec le batteur pour qu'il accepte de changer son vote et de lâcher un « peut-être » du bout des lèvres.

Ni Tosh et ni Jack n'étaient intervenus dans la dispute.

Tosh parce qu'elle savait qu'Owen était presque capable de mordre dans ces moments là et surtout parce que tous savaient que Gwen et Owen avaient été amants et qu'elle sentait des réminiscences de cette « relation » poindre dans chaque non-dits de chacune de leurs disputes, ce qui la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise.

Jack, de son côté, s'était tu pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Il trouvait ça follement drôle de les voir se bouffer le nez. Au moins, Owen s'exprimait dans ces moments-là, lui à qui il était parfois si dur d'arracher une parole.

Et puis la tension sexuelle qui émanait d'eux lorsqu'ils se mettaient à se hurler des injures à la figure était tout simplement délectable. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Toshiko, une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls après que Owen, puis Gwen soient partis, pour l'un bouder dans son coin et pour l'autre évacuer sa frustration.

Toshiko avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et balbutié qu'avec Jack, on ne savait jamais où s'arrêtait le sérieux et où commençait la blague.

C'était parce qu'il passait son temps à entremêler les deux. Avec un certain talent d'ailleurs.

En vertu de la règle du « non » éliminatoire, la sélection avait été assez vite faite en réalité, une fois les castings terminés.

Il n'y avait que 4 « à garder » : la londonienne, un gallois et deux écossais, Gwen s'étant fait un malin plaisir de voter « non » pour les trois autres ayant été retenus par Owen.

Utilisant un mur blanc dans une des salles de réunion d'un hôtel de Dublin où ils logeaient après les dernières auditions, Toshiko avait projeté les vidéos des 4 « finalistes ».

Deux favoris se dégagèrent, défendus respectivement par Jack et Gwen. Owen était encore entrain de bouder et Tosh n'osait pas intervenir sans y avoir été invitée.

Gwen défendait bec et ongles la jolie Loïs Habiba, la jeune métisse pour laquelle elle avait déjà failli se battre avec Owen. Elle avait un style plutôt original, aux influences folks. Une façon de jouer parfois douce, presque romantique et d'autres fois au contraire, pleine d'une énergie joyeuse et communicative.

Quant à Jack, il ne cachait pas qu'il était sûr d'avoir trouvé le remplaçant de Suzie depuis que celui-ci avait mis les pieds dans cette jolie salle de Cardiff (un ancien cinéma, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, plein de charme) où ils avaient auditionné. Ce Jones, Ianto Jones comme il s'amusait facétieusement à l'appeler, avait comme une présence, un petit quelque chose qu'il avait ressenti dès qu'il s'était mis à jouer, plongeant dans une sorte de transe.

-C'est une sorte de Jimi Hendrix blanc, soutient-il en regardant Gwen droit dans les yeux. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas perçu son charisme.

Owen ricana.

-Son « charisme », répéta-t-il, moqueur. Son joli petit cul, ouais. J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas besoin de le prendre de le groupe pour le baiser, il se roulera à tes pieds sur un simplement claquement de doigt, ô toi, le grand Jack Harkness !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça la question, Owen, rétorqua Jack, agacé.

-C'est TOUJOURS la question avec toi, Jack ! Et ça a TOUJOURS été comme ça !

Jack jeta à Owen un regard menaçant dont l'intéressé comprit parfaitement la signification.

-Qui, ici, à quelque chose à se reprocher vis à vis d'histoire de baise avec un autre membre du groupe ? Ne me force pas à devenir désagréable, Owen !

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui aurait fait trembler quiconque n'était pas Jack Harkness. Tosh qui était pourtant totalement hors de la dispute, sentit un désagréable frisson la parcourir. Jack soutient un long moment le regard assassin de son ami batteur, puis son visage repris l'expression rieuse qui était devenu son naturel.

Gwen de son côté, se faisait toute petite, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jubiler intérieurement : si Owen se prononçait contre le favori de Jack, c'était la victoire assurée pour sa favorite à elle.

Mais Owen reprit la parole, déconcertant totalement Gwen.

-Futur toy boy ou non, je vote pour le gallois. Il a un style heavy metal, une putain d'énergie et une totale maîtrise, c'est parfaitement ce qu'il nous faut.

La mâchoire de Gwen faillit s'en décrocher d'indignation.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on est un putain de groupe de heavy ?! Explosa-t-elle. Non, parce qu'il aurait fallu tout de même me prévenir, bordel ! A moins que le glissement ce soit fait de manière si subtile que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, on était un groupe de foutu pop rock ! Mais après tout, c'est toi le spécialiste en genres musicaux, Monsieur le grand Owen Harper. Éclaire-nous donc grâce à tes divines connaissances sur le sujet!

Elle eut le droit à son tour au regard assassin, qu'elle géra presque avec le même aplomb que Jack.

-Si tu n'étais pas si obtuse, lui jeta-t-il à la figure, tu comprendrais que les frontières entre les genres musicaux ne sont pas hermétiques, et dieu merci ! Et si je dis que ce type a un style metal, c'est parce qu'il en a la technique et l'endurance. Non mais tu n'étais pas là quand il a fait ce tapping de folie ? Suzie n'avait pas un dixième du talent de ce Ianto.

Cette déclaration provoqua la stupéfaction chez les trois autres, qui s'entre-regardèrent, interdits.

L'étrange relation d'amour-haine que Owen et Suzie avaient entretenue justifiait cet étonnement.

-Quant à ta Loïs, reprit Owen en ignorant superbement l'attitude de ses amis, je reconnais qu'elle est mignonne et qu'elle a du style mais sérieusement tu la vois tenir le choc pendant deux heures de concert ? Attends, c'est une vrai brindille, si tout le premier rang se met à souffler, elle va s'envoler ! Non, je la vois plutôt en solo, assise sur un tabouret à chanter des chansons d'amour avec l'air mélancolique de circonstance.

-Je suis d'accord, Gwen, dit Jack d'une voix douce. Loïs est très talentueuse mais elle n'a pas le profil du lead guitar d'un groupe de rock, reconnais-le.

-Ton taux d'objectivité est à zéro, Jack, protesta la bassiste.

-Mais non, pourquoi ? J'ai dis que je la trouvais tout à fait à mon goût, ta petite protégée. Bien, si tu veux, je reconnais que notre ami Jones m'a largement plus tapé dans l'œil, c'est vrai. Enfin, tu l'as vu avec son costard ? Qui vient à une audition pour un groupe de rock en costume ? Mais c'était un choix judicieux, il le porte vraiment ... Enfin, je m'égare. Je pense vraiment qu'il a plus le profil et qu'il a du talent à revendre.

-Je vote pour le toy boy en costard, trancha Owen. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si on donne gain de cause à Gwen elle va devenir encore plus insupportable et que je refuse que les femmes soient à nouveau majoritaires dans ce putain de groupe dont je vous rappelle que JE suis le putain de co-fondateur.

-Parle pour toi, Owen, se désolidarisa Jack. En temps qu'autre co-fondateur, je dois dire que j'adore être entouré de femmes.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Toshiko.

-Ta gueule, Owen ! S'écria dans le même temps une Gwen scandalisée par ce grand déballage de mauvaise foi et de sexisme.

Toshiko restait toujours aussi silencieuse, pourtant, peu à peu, ce fut vers elle que tous les regards se tournèrent.

-C'est à toi de trancher, Tosh, l'enjoignit gaiement Jack.

-Je suis désolée Gwen … commença la jeune femme après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Elle fut interrompue par un bruyant soupir de sa collègue.

-... mais je trouve qu'Owen et Jack ont raison. Ianto a vraiment plus le profil que Loïs. Il est absolument excellent, il a une vrai présence et vous avez remarqué le feeling qu'il y avait entre Jack et lui quand Jack s'est mis à chanter ? C'était presque aussi naturel que s'ils avaient déjà bossé ensembles des dizaines de fois. Je ne sais pas, je le sens bien, j'ai l'intuition qu'il va bien s'intégrer parmi nous, qu'il nous apportera des choses positives, une nouvelle harmonie.

-En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'est en Jack qu'il va bien s'intégrer, ricana Owen.

-Oh la ferme, toi ! S'écria Gwen, furieuse.

Toshiko devint toute rouge, affreusement mal à l'aise pour Jack. Ce dernier fut étrangement le seul à goûter à la plaisanterie et pouffa de rire.

-Qui te dit que c'est moi qui fait la femme dans ce genre de situations, mon vieux ?

Tosh donna l'impression de vouloir disparaître, ce qui était effectivement le cas dès que Jack et Owen se mettaient à faire des plaisanteries à forte connotation sexuelle.

-Rien, rétorqua Owen. Sauf que j'ai des intuitions moi aussi, tu vois. Et là, j'en ai une qui me dit qu'il va falloir que tu donnes de ta personnes pour convertir ce qui m'avait bien l'air d'être un fervent petit hétéro bien coincé.

-Tu sais bien que le défit me stimule, dit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

-Épargne-nous les détails, Harkness.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé !

-C'est bientôt fini les blagues de cour de récré ?! S'impatienta Gwen, mécontente.

Les allusions à la bisexualité affichée et parfaitement assumée de Jack la mettaient toujours de très mauvaise humeur.

-Demain, direction Cardiff ! Annonça Jack. On récupère notre nouvelle Suzie et on commence à le roder.

-Évite de parler de lui comme d'une nouvelle Suzie, c'est vachement inapproprié et carrément péjoratif pour lui, dit Owen.

-Tu as raison, je retire ce que j'ai dis. On va chercher notre Jones, Ianto Jones.

-Putain, tu deviens lourd avec ça !

-Tu as tes règles Owen, ou quoi ?! Bougonna Gwen.

-Oh, ça te va bien de dire ça, madame « je deviens une folle hystérique une semaine tous les mois » !

-Owen ! S'exclamèrent Gwen et Tosh, dans un même élan scandalisé.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Dit l'accusé en levant les bras aux ciels et en quittant la pièce.

Jack le suivit du regard avec un petit haussement de sourcils ironique.

.

_Voilà, voilà... _

_Des questions, un commentaire, un encouragement (soyons fou!) ? Je réponds à tout et à tous._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. 2

**CHAPITRE 2**  


* * *

_**Publié le**__** : 08 octobre 2013. **_

_**Relecture et correction par katoru87. Merci, œil de lynx ! **_

_**Remerciements **__**: merci pour vos reviews ! Je pense avoir répondu à tous sauf à **__**naoki92 qui était en guest merci à toi !**_

_**Note(s) :**_

_Un frontman__ : tout simplement le membre du groupe qui occupe le devant de la scène._

_Un roadie__ : un sorte d'homme de main, qui s'occupe du transport et du réglage du matériel, etc... Les groupes les plus célèbres en ont des centaines autour d'eux lorsqu'ils sont en tournée._

_Un bœuf__ : une réunion de musiciens informelle où on joue pour le plaisir. Dans le texte ici, Jack utilise ce terme exprès pour sa connotation détendue, parce qu'il cherche à rassurer Ianto._

* * *

« You're asking me will my love grow

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around now, it may show

I don't know, I don't know »

[_Something_ – The Beatles]

.

.

.

Les pensées de Jack se détournèrent bien vite des chamailleries d'Owen et des filles pour se diriger vers leur nouvelle recrue.

Dès les premiers instants où il l'avait rencontrée, il avait apprécié sa manière d'être : calme, posée, tout en retrait. Cette attitude était sûrement en grande partie provoquée par le stress mais quelque chose lui disait que ce jeune homme était d'un naturel tranquille et discret et il l'appréciait déjà pour ça. Il ne se serait pas senti le courage de supporter un nouvel ego démesuré comme celui de Suzie.

Certes, la médiatisation et la célébrité auraient sûrement un impact sur le nouveau guitariste de Torchwood. Jouer devant devant un public composé de milliers de personnes, être poursuivit dans la rue par des fans et devoir supporter les ragots souvent loufoques et parfois injurieux de la presse, ça vous changeait un homme. Forcément. Ce n'était pas naturel, pas dans l'ordre des choses. Qui pouvait rester totalement lui-même face à cela ? Mais Jones serait entouré, se promit Jack. Il ne laisserait pas tout ça lui monter la tête. Il serait près de lui pour l'empêcher de péter les plombs comme Suzie.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas penser à elle sans ressentir un profond agacement, Jack se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé à l'ancienne guitariste principale. Certes, Owen était celui qui portait les plus lourdes responsabilités dans ce fiasco : il s'était comporté comme une véritable ordure avec cette pauvre fille. Gwen n'était pas non plus blanche comme neige dans cette histoire. Mais lui, Jack, avait sa part de tords aussi. Il n'avait rien fait pour soutenir Suzie, il avait observé les choses de loin sans intervenir, espérant que les problèmes se régleraient tous seuls. Or, les problèmes ne faisaient jamais ça, c'était bien connu. Jack savait qu'il aurait dû assumer ses responsabilités de leader incontesté du groupe et intervenir pour empêcher la détérioration des relations entre les musiciens et l'installation d'un climat si exécrable que Suzie s'était sentie poussée à bout.

Seulement voilà, elle l'agaçait. Ça avait presque toujours été le cas. Elle leur avait été imposée par la maison de disques aux débuts de Torchwood, alors que Jack, Owen et Gwen, que les deux hommes venaient de recruter, n'étaient encore qu'une gentille bande d'amateurs qui avait rencontré un agréable petit succès dans quelques pubs à la mode de Glasgow, puis de Londres. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas de guitare rythmique. Gwen était à la guitare principale et Jack jouait de la basse (de manière assez médiocre, il fallait l'avouer) en plus de chanter. Le producteur qui les avait repérés voulait bien laisser une grande liberté artistique à ce trio plein de potentiel mais en échange, il fallait qu'ils acceptent Suzie en leur sein. Gwen avait donc été reléguée à la basse, ce qu'elle avait mis des années à digérer et les relations entre elle et Suzie en avaient été irrémédiablement compromises. Pourtant, étrangement, au départ de Suzie, Gwen s'était accrochée à sa basse avec l'énergie du désespoir et avait fermement refusé de prendre la place de l'absente. A n'y rien comprendre.

Jamais la moindre camaraderie n'était née entre Suzie et les trois autres. Les forums de fans avaient d'ailleurs ergoté là-dessus à l'infini. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé que recruter un guitariste rythmique serait une bonne idée et que Jack avait réussi a convaincre leur ingénieur du son, Toshiko Sato, de se joindre à eux, cette dernière, malgré sa timidité parfois maladive, avait réussi en quelques mois ce que Suzie échouait à faire depuis des années : s'intégrer parfaitement, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là.

L'équilibre était donc fragile : Gwen et Suzie ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en cas de stricte nécessité, Owen aboyait sur tout le monde, Toshiko semblait avoir peur de tout et Jack s'amusait à draguer tout ce qui bougeait, ce qui rajoutait à l'énervement général.

Officiellement, Jack était encore celui qui entretenait les relations les plus cordiales avec Suzie. Ils étaient les deux _frontman _du groupe, ceux qu'on voyait le plus sur scène et qui y tenaient les rôles majeurs. Mais officieusement, l'opinion qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était désastreuse. Un jour, peu après la sortie de leur deuxième album, alors que Jack était en train de badiner avec un roadie, Suzie avait cédé à un de ses pétages de plombs auxquels elle les avait habitués par la suite. Prenant Jack à part, elle lui avait craché à la figure tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour les personnages de son « espèce » : Casanova et « pédale par dessus le marché ! ».

- Tu es répugnant, tu me dégoûtes ! avait-elle lâché, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Plus tard, elle s'était excusée mais les jalons de leur relation étaient désormais posés. Aux yeux de Jack, toute amitié était impossible avec elle. Même s'il traitait toujours les moqueries et autres insultes homophobes avec humour et nonchalance, cette pique, balancée par un membre de son groupe, quelqu'un qui était censé être comme de la famille, l'avait profondément blessé.

C'est pourquoi, des années plus tard, quand Suzie avait été la grande perdante d'un étrange triangle amoureux formé avec Owen et Gwen, Jack n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour elle. Il l'avait regardé sombrer dans la colère et la rancœur avec indifférence et n'avait ressenti que du soulagement quand elle avait fini par jeter l'éponge et quitter le groupe avec pertes et fracas. Il lui avait même ri au nez ce jour-là. C'était très peu charitable de sa part sachant qu'avec la réputation de suprême emmerdeuse qu'elle s'était faite dans le métier, elle aurait du mal à relancer sa carrière et n'avait pas besoin d'une telle démonstration de mépris, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

A côté de la furieuse Suzie Costello, le calme et lunaire Ianto Jones ressemblait vraiment à un ange. C'est ce que constata Jack lorsque, deux jours après que Ianto eut été désigné comme leur nouveau guitariste, il se rendit dans le petit studio en plein quartier ouvrier de Cardiff où vivait le jeune homme.

Il était resté littéralement sans voix après que Jack lui eut annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Ça, Jack s'y attendait. C'était la suite qui l'avait un peu déconcerté. Le gallois n'avait pas laissé éclater sa joie, ne s'était pas confondu en remerciements et n'avait pas appelé sa mère pour lui annoncer son incroyable bonne fortune. Le genre de réaction qu'on a généralement lorsqu'on vous annonce que vous êtes recruté au sein d'un des groupes de rock les plus _bankable _du monde.

Non. Il avait simplement dévisagé Jack, l'air suspicieux.

Sérieusement. Suspicieux.

Jack avait presque eu envie de rire face à l'expression du jeune homme mais cela révélait aussi un terrible manque de confiance en lui qui lui faisait de la peine. Jack reconnaissait très bien cette expression sur le visage du guitariste. Toshiko l'arborait souvent, elle aussi. C'était l'expression de quelqu'un dont on s'était trop souvent moqué et qui se méfie de tout maintenant. Jack l'aimait de plus en plus, ce garçon.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda alors le jeune homme. Ça n'a pas de sens, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

- Si, si, ça a tout son sens au contraire, Ianto, lui avait assuré Jack d'une voix douce.

Et le gallois avait eu l'air étonné, comme si Jack avait lu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé la dernière phrase tout haut.

- Tu es le meilleur, c'est tout, voilà pourquoi, poursuivit Jack. Le meilleur parmi les presque 5000 guitaristes qui se sont présentés au même titre que toi. Bon, je te l'accorde, une bonne moitié des candidats ne savait même pas jouer de la guitare. Je dirais qu'un bon millier est même venu SANS guitare.

Ianto sourit pour la première fois depuis que Jack le connaissait. Cela lui allait bien, illuminant ses jolis yeux bleus, donnant un air mutin à sa bouche. S'il continuait à lui sourire comme ça, Jack était sûr qu'il allait avoir du mal à se retenir d'en faire son quatre heures.

- Sérieux ?! demanda Ianto apparemment très amusé par cette anecdote.

- Je t'assure, répondit Jack. Les 100 premières fois, on a trouvé ça drôle mais beaucoup moins par la suite, tu peux me croire. Owen a hurlé en disant qu'on aurait dû organiser une pré-sélection. Il avait tout à fait raison, mais ça n'était venu à l'esprit de personne, apparemment. N'est pas organisateur de casting qui veut... Et au passage, c'est une chose à laquelle il faudra t'habituer : Owen gueule tout le temps, et sur tout le monde. Il ne faut pas te laisser impressionner. N'hésite pas à lui répondre sur le même ton, il a bien besoin qu'on le remette à sa place. Mais je ne te laisserai pas seul avec lui, du moins au départ, le rassura Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Ianto avait encore l'air clairement incrédule.

- C'est beaucoup d'informations en si peu de temps ? suggéra gentiment Jack.

Son vis à vis ne put que hocher la tête.

- Je nage en pleine incrédulité, finit par avouer le jeune gallois. Et je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que je pourrais être à la hauteur, ajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Jack le trouvait de plus en plus touchant.

- Je suis sûr que si, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas livré à toi même, c'est promis.

Jack s'interrompit pour goûter une gorgée du café que Ianto lui avait servi un peu plus tôt. Il releva brusquement la tête pour dévisager le guitariste.

- Huuum... délicieux ! se délecta-t-il. C'est vraiment toi qui l'a fait ?

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

De la répartie, Jack aimait ça.

- Tu as d'autres talents comme celui-là ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis gardien. Dans un musée.

-Ah ! C'était pour ça, le costume ?

Ianto le dévisagea, interdit.

- Au casting, la dernière fois. Tu portais un costume. Je dirais même plus : tu portais extrêmement bien un costume.

Ianto rougit.

Merde alors, le grand Jack Harkness était installé dans son salon, affalé dans son canapé comme un habitué des lieux et venait de lui faire deux compliments. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait un compliment. Et accessoirement, il ne se souvenait plus non plus d'avoir porté un de ses costumes de boulot pour aller à ce casting. Il l'avait sûrement enfilé machinalement.

Jack se mit à lui parler de contrat, de démission et d'avocats mais il l'écoutait à peine. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. Comment des gens comme les membres de Torchwood, talentueux, riches et célèbres, pouvaient-ils vouloir d'un type comme lui parmi eux ? Comment un Jack Harkness, qui avait déjà chanté devant la famille royale, pouvait-il être assis dans son minuscule appart', entrain de boire son café avec un plaisir affiché et de le traiter comme un ami, un égal ?

Ianto était totalement paumé. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, en même temps.

Heureusement, Jack lui donna quelque chose de concret à faire : si Ianto était d'accord, il pouvait venir avec lui, tout de suite, rencontrer un des avocats du groupe et prendre connaissance du contrat qui avait déjà été rédigé à son intention avec la maison de disque de Torchwood. Cette dernière ne s'était pas mêlée des opérations de recrutement du groupe, le fiasco Suzie ayant été un bon argument pour les tenir à l'écart.

- Je resterai avec toi, le rassura Jack alors qu'ils étaient dans le taxi qui les amenait dans le centre de Cardiff. Il va te sortir tout un jargon juridique absolument indigeste mais c'est juste pour justifier le salaire exorbitant qu'on lui verse, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque volonté de te rabaisser ou de paraître plus intelligent. Enfin, je crois... ajouta-t-il, songeur. Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme moi, l'écouter en hochant la tête et en prenant un air concentré. Tosh sera là. L'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle et elle n'a jamais étudié le droit pourtant elle comprend tout ce que ces avocats racontent. Comment ? Ça reste un mystère pour moi. Quand il aura fini son blabla, l'avocat nous laissera entre nous et elle te réexpliquera tout. Pas d'embrouilles, foi de Jack Harkness.

Le sentiment d'être complètement dépassé s'atténua un peu lorsque Ianto fit la connaissance de la douce Toshiko Sato. Elle était encore plus gentille, si c'était possible, que Jack. Entouré du chanteur qui déployait des trésors de convivialité et de la guitariste, plus discrète mais non moins accueillante, Ianto se sentit soudainement incroyablement à l'aise, presque à sa place.

Le soir même, il se rendait au musée pour démissionner, toujours accompagné de Jack. L'autorité naturelle et la célébrité du leader de Torchwood firent des miracles : Ianto, qui était tout à fait prêt à tenir son poste jusqu'à que l'on se soit organisé pour le remplacer, fut libéré sur le champ. Loin de lui faire des reproches pour ce départ si brusque, tout le monde l'abreuva de louanges et bons vœux de réussite.

L'aura de Jack était tellement extraordinaire qu'à son contact, tout le monde devenait agréable et chaleureux. Des personnes qui avaient toujours méprisé et ignoré Ianto s'empressaient maintenant autour de lui, s'extasiant sur sa chance, lui reprochant mielleusement de ne jamais leur avoir dit qu'il était un guitariste si doué.

Comme si cela les aurait seulement intéressés, comme s'ils ne m'auraient pas méprisé en me traitant d'artiste de pacotille, pensa Ianto, agacé.

- Belle brochette d'hypocrites dans les parages, non ? lui chuchota le chanteur à l'oreille.

Il avait toujours l'air de deviner ce que Ianto pensait ou ressentait. Était-il si transparent ? Lui à qui sa sœur ne cessait de reprocher d'être renfermé et secret ? Franchement, c'était un comble.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel (l'un des plus chics de Cardiff) où Jack et Toshiko avaient pris leurs quartiers, pour y dîner.

Ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Owen avait décidé d'aller directement à Londres, où le groupe était censé se réunir dans quelques jours pour commencer les « opérations de rodage » comme disait Jack, c'est-à-dire qu'ils allaient jouer tous ensemble avec Ianto, pour que celui puisse s'habituer et se coordonner avec eux. Gwen, de son côté, était « quelque part au fin fond du Pays de Galles », en visite à sa famille.

Ianto commençait à se sentir un peu troublé par l'attitude de Jack à son égard. La gentillesse tout en retrait et en discrétion de Toshiko, qui s'efforçait de le faire se sentir à l'aise, luttant pour cela contre sa propre timidité, le touchait vraiment. Mais Jack, c'était différent. Il était charmant et charmeur, prévenant, et tous ses sourires semblaient être destinés à Ianto. Il lui manquait l'assurance et la confiance en lui pour en être sûr, mais il avait quand même bien l'impression d'être soumis à une séance de drague, plutôt subtile mais non moins intensive.

C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer par un homme. C'était vraiment déconcertant. Ianto n'était pas homosexuel mais il n'était pas le moins du monde homophobe non plus. En fait, il n'avait jamais fréquenté quelqu'un qui soit homosexuel jusqu'alors, bien que si l'on en croyait la presse à scandales, Jack était plutôt bisexuel.

Ianto avait grandi dans un milieu ouvrier où l'homophobie faisait légion. Et puis, il était parti à Londres où il avait presque directement atterri dans le giron de Lisa et ses fréquentations s'étaient alors exclusivement limitées à la jeune femme et à ses amis hautains, branchés et ultra-ambitieux qui considéraient le reste du monde, et surtout ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être un peu différents, comme une sorte de race inférieure. Quand il repensait à certaines réflexions que Lisa ou un de ses amis avaient pu faire à propos de personnes innocentes dans la rue, il en crevait de honte. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Lisa lui faisait ressentir de la honte, de toute façon. Il avait été si stupide...

Ce n'était pas qu'il était gêné par le comportement de Jack. Il n'y avait pas de quoi d'ailleurs. C'était juste que même en ce 21e siècle, les mœurs étaient ce qu'elles étaient et il y aurait toujours, où qu'ils aillent, une mégère rétrograde ou un gros bras à l'esprit étroit qui considérerait comme insupportable ou contre nature le spectacle d'un homme faisant ouvertement du charme à un autre homme. Ianto ressentait cette crainte, peut-être un peu irrationnelle, qu'une personne arrogante et méprisante comme Lisa vienne leur cracher à la figure tout le mal qu'elle pensait d'eux. Il savait le mal que ça pouvait faire de se prendre en pleine face le mépris affiché de ces gens tellement persuadés d'être meilleurs que vous. Jack ne méritait pas ça. Il était sûrement la personne la plus joyeuse et la plus sympathique que Ianto avait jamais rencontré.

Et puis, il y avait aussi un fort sentiment d'insécurité qui ne le quittait jamais. Et si Jack se moquait de lui ? Ianto savait bien qu'il draguait seulement pour jouer, qu'il ne s'intéressait pas sérieusement à lui. C'était juste sa façon d'être. Il l'avait vu sortir tout un numéro de charme à la serveuse qui s'était occupée de leur table et qui s'était presque liquéfiée sur place en écoutant ce bel homme lui faire la cour.

Mais si Jack ne faisait pas que gentiment badiner avec lui comme avec les autres ? Si c'était une manière de le tester ? Si ça avait un rapport avec son entrée dans le groupe ? Comment devait-il réagir ?

Toutes ces questions le pétrifiaient presque de terreur.

Et Jack qui en rajoutait une couche :

-Relax mon vieux ! dit-il en riant et en posant une de ses grandes et larges mains sur le genoux de Ianto. On dirait que tu vas faire un malaise. Tu as une bouffée de stress ?

Toujours cette perspicacité si déroutante.

- Respire doucement et profondément. Là, ça va aller... Tout va bien.

Toshiko s'empressa de servir un verre d'eau à Ianto qui l'avala sous le regard plein de sollicitude de la jeune femme.

Il reprit un peu contenance.

Rassurée, Toshiko se tourna vers Jack.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Ils se levèrent et laissèrent Ianto seul à table. Exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Parvenus dans un coin discret de la salle de restaurant, qui était quasiment déserte en ce jour de semaine de toute façon, Tosh ne perdit pas de temps pour apostropher Jack :

- Tu le mets mal à l'aise ! lui reprocha-t-elle, très mécontente du comportement de son ami. Il est très renfermé, timide et complètement dépassé et toi, on dirait que ça t'amuse !

- Pas du tout ! se récria Jack. J'ai bien vu qu'il était timide, pas la peine de me faire la leçon, tu sais très bien que je ne dépasse jamais les bornes. S'il me demande d'arrêter, j'arrête !

- Il ne le fera pas et tu le sais, Jack ! Il aura bien trop peur que tu le vires du groupe si jamais il ose te déplaire ou te contredire ! Il ne peut pas encore se sentir à égalité avec toi, tu es comme un patron pour lui ! J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas sous-entendu que tu l'as engagé parce qu'il te plaisait !

- Absolument pas ! démentit Jack, maintenant clairement agacé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Je lui ai dis qu'on l'a choisi parce qu'il est le meilleur, ce qui est la stricte vérité !

Il fit mine de s'éloigner de quelques enjambées rageuses puis il revient vers son amie, pointant un doigt rageur vers elle.

- Arrête de me voir comme un espèce de pervers obsédé ! Je ne vais pas détrousser ce pauvre garçon dans le premier couloir venu, merde Tosh ! Tu sais combien de fois j'aurais pu baiser avec Gwen, n'importe quand, n'importe où ? Combien de fois elle m'a laissée entendre très peu subtilement qu'elle était ouverte à toutes propositions ?! siffla-t-il. Et je n'en ai jamais profité ! Jamais ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Jack qui perd une occasion de baiser, pas croyable ! J'adore Gwen, je la trouve tout à fait à mon goût mais j'aurais eu l'impression de ne pas la respecter et de ne pas me respecter moi-même si je faisais ça. Parce que je ne suis certainement pas amoureux d'elle et qu'entre nous, ça ne pourrait pas être détaché comme une relation d'un soir, ça aurait forcément des conséquences. Owen n'a pas eu le même genre de scrupules, lui. Et pourtant, à lui, on ne lui dit rien ! C'est moi que tu prends à part et que tu sermonnes comme si j'étais un putain de salaud ! Ça commence à bien faire !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, ignorant les larmes qui montaient aux yeux de Tosh.

Il fit un crochet par la table où ils avaient mangé et où Ianto le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés et un peu craintifs.

- Je te vois demain, dit-il en se contrôlant pour garder une voix douce. Je viendrai te chercher chez toi, si tu veux bien. On pourra faire un petit bœuf sans Owen et Gwen, ça ne sera pas plus mal.

Ianto hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Jack semblait en colère et bouleversé et Tosh, à l'autre bout de la salle, n'avait guère l'air mieux.

Sur un dernier sourire un peu crispé, Jack partit à grands pas, son long manteau bleu voletant derrière lui.

Toshiko revint lentement s'asseoir, les yeux rougis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit précipitamment Ianto, qui avait bien compris qu'il avait été l'objet de la dispute.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. J'ai été vraiment injuste avec Jack et il a un peu craqué. C'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive. Cette histoire avec Suzie a laissé beaucoup de traces. Il va nous falloir du temps pour retrouver des relations saines, je crois.

Ianto lui tapota la main en signe de soutient.

- On se fait tous du mal les uns aux autres, poursuivit la jeune femme qui semblait avoir besoin de laisser sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il y a tellement de stress et de pression que ça influe sur nos comportements. Je ne voudrais pas que ça te bouffe, toi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir te protéger. C'est pour ça que je me suis disputée avec Jack. Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de ne jamais rien dire, de toujours me taire que j'ai dis les choses maladroitement et je l'ai blessé. Je suis vraiment désolée, Ianto. C'est ton premier jour parmi nous et tu dois déjà nous prendre pour une bande de cinglés. Et encore, tu n'as pas rencontré Owen et Gwen ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Non, au contraire, répondit Ianto, à l'étonnement de Toshiko. Je me rends compte que vous êtes simplement humains, vous aussi. Que vous avez vos faiblesses et vos maladresses. Et franchement, ça me rassure. Réellement.

Tosh sourit.

- Tu es quelqu'un de sage, je l'ai vu tout de suite pendant cette audition. Je suis sûre que tu peux apporter quelque chose de réellement positif au groupe. Peut-être nous aider à avoir des relations plus saines.

- Moi ?! Je crois vraiment que tu me surestimes, Tosh. Je suis nul en relations humaines...

Tosh sourit à nouveau.

- On verra, dit-elle.

Elle avait retrouvé une bonne partie de son optimisme. Finalement, avec le recul, la réaction de Jack la rassurait. C'était bien la première fois depuis toutes ces années où elle le connaissait, toutes ces années où ils étaient amis, qu'elle le voyait s'énerver parce qu'on lui reprochait sa manie de draguer tout le monde, tout le temps.

Owen le charriait sans cesse plus ou moins méchamment avec ça et Jack se contentait d'en rire. Gwen piquait régulièrement des crises parce que même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, elle aurait voulu que l'attention de Jack soit tournée exclusivement vers elle, et Jack faisait comme si de rien n'était. Tous deux flirtaient souvent gentiment et Tosh se demandait depuis longtemps s'ils avaient déjà été plus loin. Elle avait sa réponse. Jack, dont tout le monde parlait comme du Casonova de la bande, était le seul à avoir compris que les histoires de coucheries pleines de non-dits et d'orgueils froissés seraient la mort du groupe. Tosh ressentit un agacement profond envers le comportement qu'avait eu Owen. Quel connard, celui-là. Jack avait raison, c'était lui qui méritait des reproches.

Pourtant les réprimandes de Tosh avaient touché Jack. Et la jeune asiatique avait compris pourquoi. Parce qu'elle l'avait accusé à demi-mots d'être prêt à faire du mal à Ianto. C'est ça qui l'avait rendu furieux et pas les piques sur ses mœurs douteuses qui le faisaient rire d'habitude. Si ça l'avait touché, c'est que Ianto avait déjà une petite place dans son cœur. Une place bien spéciale, même carrément inédite.

Tosh était très contente. Quelle plus belle façon pour Torchwood de renaître que grâce à une histoire d'amour après avoir failli être détruit par trois idiots qui n'avaient pas su s'aimer et avaient préféré se blesser mutuellement ?

La balle était dans le camps de Ianto, maintenant. Tosh regarda le jeune homme qui se tordait les doigts en regardant dans le vide. Il était mal dans sa peau. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait réussir à ce niveau-là, c'était Jack.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Jack finit par rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir marché des heures au hasard dans la ville. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retirer son manteau que des petits coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

Jack sourit.

- Entre, Tosh.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et ils se firent face, sans aucune agressivité cette fois.

Jack fit un geste en direction de la jeune femme pour lui montrer qu'il la laissait parler la première.

- Je te présente mes plus plates excuses, Jack, dit-elle. J'ai été vraiment injuste avec toi et tu as eu tout à fait raison de me remettre à ma place.

- Je m'excuse aussi, répondit Jack. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler sur ce ton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon calme...

Tosh eu un petit sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? dit Jack, en découvrant sa rangée de belles dents blanches, cédant à l'amusement lui aussi.

- Moi, je crois que je sais, dit-elle, mutine.

-Je suis curieux d'entendre ça !

-Il te plaît vraiment, dit-elle. Ianto. Pas seulement sexuellement, je veux dire. Il a touché quelque chose en toi.

Jack eut un sourire.

- Avoue que tu lis dans mes pensées !

- Même pas ! se défendit Tosh en riant. Je n'aurais jamais deviné si tu ne t'étais pas énervé.

- Je me suis grillé.

- Complètement, Jack.

- Bon, très bien, je capitule ! C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je trouve qu'il a un petit quelque chose en plus, je l'avoue. Mais j'en suis très loin d'avoir envie de le demander en mariage, hein, ne t'emballe pas.

Tosh rit franchement.

- Je trouverais ça plutôt inquiétant, étant donné que c'est seulement la deuxième fois que vous vous voyez.

- Oh, on a vu des trucs plus bizarres. Prend Roméo et Juliette, par exemple.

- C'est du théâtre, rétorqua Tosh. Unité de temps et de lieu. Mauvais exemple.

Jack se demandait toujours d'où elle sortait des trucs pareils.

- Peut-être, si tu le dis, admit-il. Toujours est-il que je le trouve touchant, c'est vrai. Et je ne me la jouerais pas à la Owen. Jamais.

- Je sais, Jack. Je suis désolée que tu aies pensé que je te comparais à lui.

Jack soupira.

- Owen … commença-t-il, a des circonstances atténuantes. Il a de la glace à la place du cœur mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est encore tellement en colère, même après toutes ces années... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Et Suzie et Gwen savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Elles savaient qu'elles jouaient à un jeux dangereux. Suzie s'y est brûlée et Gwen n'en est pas sortie indemne et maintenant, on doit redémarrer sur cet espèce de champs de ruines qu'ils ont fait de notre groupe. Je ne ferai pas la même chose à Ianto, crois-moi. Je saurai le préserver.

- Il faudra l'apprivoiser avant ça, remarqua Tosh.

- Oh ça, j'en fais mon affaire, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur ? demanda Tosh pour être sûre qu'ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut jamais savoir comment les choses vont se dérouler, si les sentiments vont naître, comment ils vont évoluer, … Il y a tellement de facteurs qui entrent en compte ! Mais je ferai de mon mieux, Tosh. Sincèrement.

- D'accord. Alors je t'aiderai.

- Sérieusement ?

- Hum, hum. J'aime déjà beaucoup Ianto. Il est gentil, doux et posé. J'ai le pressentiment que non seulement on va devenir amis mais qu'il pourrait être parfait pour toi, Jack.

Jack la regarda, étonnement sérieux.

- Et si ça ne marche pas, tu m'en voudras ? s'enquit-il.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors tope-la !

.

.

.

_**Au programme la semaine prochaine : première répète avec Ianto + une confrontation entre Gwen et Jack...**_

_**Vous avez aimé/pas aimé ? Vous avez une question/une réclamation/une opinion à donner ? Lâchez-vous ! **_

_**Passez une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain ! **_


	3. 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_**Publié le**__** : 15 octobre 2013. **_

_**Relecture et correction par katoru87. Merci à toi =)**_

_**Remerciements **__**: **__**une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews ! Elles illuminent mes journées !**_

_**Note(s)**_ :

_Une boite à rythmes est un instrument de musique électronique qui se branche sur un ampli et qui imite une batterie. Dans un groupe, c'est le batteur qui donne le rythme sur lequel tout le monde doit se caler donc quand il n'y a pas de batteur, la boite à rythmes fait office de._

_Ce qu'on a l'habitude d'appeler une « basse » c'est en fait une guitare basse, c'est-à-dire une guitare qui n'a que 4 cordes et qui sert a assurer le rythme, en toile de fond du morceau. Les partitions de basse sont généralement très simples, parfois les deux-mêmes notes pendant tout un morceau. _

* * *

« This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end »

[_The End –_ The Doors ]

* * *

.

Le lendemain, à 9 heures du matin, ce fut un Jack particulièrement de bonne humeur qui sonna à la porte de Ianto.

Ce dernier l'accueillit sans savoir comment se comporter après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Jack, comme d'habitude, répondit à ses angoisses avant même qu'il ne les ait formulées.

-Je me suis réconcilié avec Tosh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

Jack allait poursuivre sur sa lancée mais s'arrêta pour dévisager Ianto qui fit un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as des cernes plus grands que des couvercles de poubelles sous les yeux, Jones, dit Jack d'une voix douce qui démentait ses paroles accusatrices.

Ianto détourna la tête.

- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, pas vrai ?

Ianto ne put que lentement hocher la tête.

Il était si mignon avec son air de chien battu que Jack avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas un reproche, dit-il gentiment. Mettons les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes : on ne va pas te virer parce que tu es angoissé, timide ou encore parce que tu as le malheur de louper trois accords pendant une répète, ok ? Gwen se goure au moins trois fois à chaque concert et pourtant elle ne joue que de la basse. Moi j'oublie systématiquement des paroles à chaque répète, je loupe mes départs, je m'embrouille, je fais perdre du temps à tout le monde. Owen pique des colères et boude pendant des heures. Suzie avait la fâcheuse habitude de balancer ses guitares par terre quand elle était mécontente...

Ianto tressaillit.

- Oui, je sais, dit Jack qui comprenait qu'un tel comportement puisse hérisser le musicien passionné qu'était évidemment Ianto. En fait, il n'y a que Tosh qui est à peu près irréprochable mais elle nous fait de ces crises d'angoisse, oh seigneur, il faut le voir pour le croire ! Et tout le monde est encore là. Sauf Suzie, me diras-tu, mais c'est elle qui a décidé de partir. On a choisi de te prendre avec nous et on accueille tes grandes qualités musicales mais aussi tes défauts. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis. Tout ira bien. Et la nuit, tu dors. Sans somnifères, si possible. Et je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Et si ça ne colle pas ? dit Ianto d'une petite voix, osant enfin exprimer l'angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis la veille. Si vous vous rendez compte que je ne fais pas l'affaire, que je ne m'adapte pas à votre style ?

- Ça collera, sourit Jack, fais-moi confiance. Il n'y a pas que toi qui doit t'adapter à nous mais aussi nous qui devons nous adapter à toi. On s'apprivoisera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je n'ai jamais joué dans un groupe, avoua le jeune guitariste.

- Je le sais. Tu as rempli un questionnaire quand tu as passé l'audition, tu t'en souviens ?

- Non.

Jack sourit.

- Tu t'étais mis en pilotage automatique ?

Ianto reconnut que c'était tout à fait le cas et Jack n'eut même pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre.

- Je fais ça aussi parfois, avoua le chanteur.

Ianto se sentit soudain un peu moins seul et un peu moins bizarre.

- Et vous m'avez pris quand même, sachant que je n'ai jamais joué en public ?

- Ouais. Rassuré ?

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne péterai pas un plomb quand je devrai monter sur scène devant tous ces gens ?

- La certitude que tu feras abstraction et que tu te concentreras sur ta guitare et sur ce que tu as à faire.

Jack avait vraiment réponse à tout.

- Alors, on y va, champion ? Tosh nous attend. Ah oui, question matériel... C'est un problème que tu régleras avec Tosh, elle t'aidera à trouver l'ampli qui correspondra le mieux au style que tu veux avoir. C'est le genre de considérations qui me passe un peu au-dessus de la tête, je dois l'avouer. Vous verrez ça quand on sera à Londres. En attendant, tu joueras sur un de ses amplis à elle.

- Vous voyagez en permanence avec plusieurs amplis ?

- Sauf quand on est en vacances ! répondit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Ianto embarqua donc sa guitare, soigneusement rangée dans une housse et suivit Jack jusqu'au taxi qui sembla débarquer comme par magie comme Jack en cherchait un.

Il les déposa dans un studio dans le centre de Cardiff dont Ianto ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Quelques musiciens y étaient présents et saluèrent Jack avec respect mais ce dernier ne s'attarda pas et entraîna son nouveau guitariste jusqu'à une salle plus isolée où Tosh les attendait, seule au milieu de plusieurs amplis et d'un grand déballage de matériel en tout genre. Ianto était sûr que s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, sa mâchoire se serait décrochée à la manière du loup dans Tex-Avery lorsque la jeune femme, après l'avoir accueilli avec chaleur, lui montra le sublime amphi Marshall sur lequel il allait jouer.

Il était clair que les réglages de matériels passionnaient Toshiko autant qu'ils ennuyaient Jack à mourir. Celui-ci alla se jeter nonchalamment en travers du canapé qui avait été installé au fond de la pièce et ferma les yeux, leur demandant de le prévenir quand ils seraient prêts à jouer.

Ianto n'était pas totalement néophyte en ce qui concernait le réglage d'un ampli, il avait appris pas mal de choses sur Internet mais c'était une plaisanterie à côté des connaissances de Tosh. Jusqu'alors, pour trouver le meilleur son possible, le jeune gallois s'était contenté de tourner des boutons un peu au hasard. Avec Tosh, point de hasard. Non seulement, elle trouva un son qui parut si parfait aux oreilles de Ianto qu'il eu envie de l'embrasser mais en plus, elle lui expliqua patiemment quel réglage effectuer pour retrouver un aussi bon son par lui-même. Il en avait plus appris en une demi-heure aux côtés de Tosh qu'en trois ans à traîner sur les forums musicaux.

Puis la guitariste donna le top départ et Jack bondit du canapé comme un petit diable hors de sa boite, ramassa un micro qui traînait visiblement par terre, le brancha brusquement sur un ampli, provoquant un grand bruit de larsen, et s'assit sur ledit ampli, faisant face aux deux guitaristes.

- On se passera de basse aujourd'hui, dit Tosh. Il faudra éviter d'en parler à Gwen, ajouta-t-elle d'un air craintif. Et pour la batterie, on va utiliser une boite à rythmes.

Ils débutèrent avec les chansons les plus connues du groupe, adoptant le mode de travail suivant : ils jouaient la chanson une première fois, en laissant Ianto faire comme il le sentait, puis ils lui faisaient des remarques si nécessaire et la rejouaient une deuxième voire une troisième fois. Le tout dans une ambiance bon enfant, Jack s'amusant à déformer les paroles de certains couplets, faisant rire Tosh aux larmes.

Il y a eu assez peu de remarques et au grand plaisir de Ianto, il vit plusieurs fois Tosh et Jack échanger un regard satisfait.

Puis ils commencèrent à attaquer les chansons du répertoire de Torchwood que Ianto ne connaissait pas. Tosh se chargeant de les lui apprendre patiemment.

Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser deux chansons inédites pour lui quand, à 13h30, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour aller déjeuner.

Ils se rendirent pour cela à l'hôtel où séjournaient Tosh et Jack. Ils étaient tranquillement attablés et Jack complimentait un Ianto rougissant, lorsqu'une petite tornade brune sembla foncer sur eux.

C'était Gwen Cooper avec ses yeux verts au regard toujours un peu rond, comme étonné, ses dents du bonheur et ses éternelles converses noires.

Juste avant que sa compatriote ne se mette à l'accaparer en l'assaillant de questions qui le mirent très vite mal à l'aise, Ianto surprit un étonnant échange de regards entre Tosh et Jack. Comme s'ils partageaient silencieusement leur mécontentement face au retour prématuré de la bassiste.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous deux jours plus tôt que prévu ? demanda Jack avec entrain.

Ianto lui adressa un merci silencieux. Gwen en était à lui demander quelle école maternelle il avait fréquentée et quel avait été le métier de ses grands-parents et être soumis à un tel interrogatoire par une inconnue le mettait au supplice.

Jack avait parfaitement décrypté son malaise, comme toujours. Il accueillit ses remerciements silencieux par un clin d'œil que Gwen ne sembla pas remarquer, trop occupée à se plaindre de sa mère :

- Je n'étais pas là depuis 3 heures qu'elle me sortait déjà qu'à mon âge, il serait temps de penser à la maternité : « Tu ne vas quand même pas me priver du plaisir d'être grand-mère, Gwen ! Tu es notre unique enfant, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, et bla bla bla ... » l'imita-t-elle. J'ai cru devenir folle ! Et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à vous, en train de vous amuser à Cardiff sans Owen pour nous faire chier...

Jack fronça les sourcils et Tosh leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Alors me voici ! conclut Gwen.

- Parfait ! lança Jack.

Et Ianto se demanda comment Gwen faisait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que son enthousiasme était feint.

L'après-midi, le travail reprit, avec une bassiste en plus, cette fois-ci.

Jack n'avait pas exagéré en disant que Gwen se trompait souvent. Elle inversait certains accords et perdait parfois le rythme. Au bout de 3 heures de travail, Tosh montra des signes d'agacement.

- Tu le fais exprès, Gwen ! soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis un peu rouillée, se défendit cette dernière.

- Si Owen était là, il t'aurait arraché la tête, dit Jack d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais bah justement, profitons de son absence, rétorqua la bassiste, clairement agacée.

Elle se tourna vers Ianto :

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit que le dernier mec de Torchwood est un véritable dragon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh..., hésita Ianto, pas sûr de la conduite à tenir face à cette critique dirigée contre un absent.

- Tu as le droit d'être prévenu, reprit la jeune femme, sans lui laisser le temps de réellement répondre. Pas d'ambiance détendue avec lui, il passe son temps à beugler sur tout le monde. Franchement, s'il avait pu se casser en même temps que Suzie...

- Ça suffit, Gwen ! l'interrompit Jack, mécontent.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva l'interpellée. Il a le droit de savoir où il met les pieds.

- Rien ne te donne le droit de parler d'Owen de cette façon, intervint Tosh.

- Oh Tosh, laisse-moi rire ! rétorqua Gwen. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Jack saisit Gwen par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce à sa suite.

Restée seule avec Ianto, Tosh lui adressa une petite grimace gênée.

- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle. Elle ne se montre vraiment pas sous son meilleur jour aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. D'habitude, elle ne joue pas aussi mal. Je pensais qu'en l'absence d'Owen...

Elle s'interrompit, pensive.

- Je voudrais que tu attendes de connaître Owen avant de te faire une opinion sur lui, reprit-elle d'une petite voix. Bien sûr, il a ses tords... Et il est souvent de mauvaise humeur..., soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est un musicien hors pair. J'ignore si tu le sais mais c'est lui qui a composé presque toutes les mélodies de nos chansons. Il écrit aussi souvent des paroles. Mais notre parolier attitré est Jack.

Ianto sourit.

- Oui, au vu de ce que racontent certaines de vos chansons les plus célèbres, je m'en serais douté !

Tosh eut un petit rire et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

A quelques mètres de là, une discussion beaucoup moins cordiale faisait rage entre la bassiste et le chanteur.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! attaqua Jack, dès qu'il eu trouvé un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- C'est toi qui m'énerve ! répliqua Gwen.

- Quoi ?! Moi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec le nouveau ?

Nous y voilà. Déjà, pensa Jack en soupirant intérieurement.

- Je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème.

- Tu le dévores des yeux ! s'énerva Gwen. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce à part lui. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça ! lâcha-t-elle.

Au moins, c'était direct.

- Pourquoi t'aurais-je regardé comme ça ?

- Oh, s'il te plaît, Jack ! Ça te va si mal de faire l'innocent ! Alors quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à prétendre qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous ? Que ce petit jeu de séduction entre toi et moi n'existait que dans mon imagination, peut-être ?!

- Absolument pas. Mais comme tu le fais remarquer si justement, ça n'a jamais été qu'un petit jeu. Si ça te manque tant que ça, je peux recommencer. Mais j'en ai plus que ras-le-bol des non-dits, des sous-entendus, des orgueils blessés et des crises intempestives, alors je vais être clair avec toi : il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous.

Gwen eut un mouvement de recul, accusant presque physiquement le choc et devint toute pâle.

- Tout ce qu'on arriverait à faire, poursuivit Jack, c'est à se faire du mal. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Depuis le temps, je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte et il est hors de question que je joue au jeu du « je te prends et je te jette » comme le fait Owen. Que les choses soient claires. Entre nous, amitié, point barre.

- Tu veux me faire croire que l'arrivée du nouveau n'a rien à voir avec ça ? Tu me prends pour une conne ?! Tu peux te le faire et m'avoir en même temps, tu sais, lâcha Gwen. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ce genre de scrupules.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien !

- Oh bordel, voilà autre chose ! cria Gwen. Vas-y, qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre, Jack ?

- Très bien. Puisque tu y tiens. C'est vrai, tu m'as toujours plu, Gwen. Je te trouve mignonne et tout ce que tu veux. Mais ça s'arrête là. Si je t'avais rencontrée dans un pub, sûr que j'aurais été heureux de passer la nuit avec toi. Juste une nuit. Une de celles où le jour venu, chacun repart de son côté. Sauf qu'on est un groupe, merde ! On ne peut pas se dire adieu au petit matin, on est censés marcher ensemble, main dans la main ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est compatible avec une histoire de baise ? Si tu avais encore des doutes sur le sujet, ce qui s'est passé avec Owen aurait dû les éclaircir, non ? Vous avez failli détruire Torchwood, vous et Suzie, avec vos conneries ! Et après ça, tu oses me faire une espèce de crise de jalousie parce que je ne t'accorde pas assez d'attention à ton goût ? Non mais, tu te crois où ?

- T'es gonflé, Jack ! Sacrément gonflé ! Oser me sortir tout un sermon après avoir passé la journée à faire des yeux doux au petit nouveau ! Franchement, j'hallucine !

- Sauf que lui, je n'ai peut-être pas juste envie de le baiser, Gwen, rétorqua Jack d'une voix calme, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?! Mais...

- T'as très bien entendu. Avec lui, ce sera peut-être rien, ou peut-être beaucoup. Mais sûrement pas qu'une histoire de cul. Tiens-toi le pour dit.

- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne le connais que depuis trois jours ?!

- Je peux dire ça parce que malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, je ne suis pas un salopard sans cœur. Il me touche, ce garçon. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Dieu seul sait si tu en es capable. Mais ça me ferait chier de lui faire le moindre mal, je tiens déjà à lui d'une certaine façon. Il me plaît beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que toi, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. Désolé.

- T'es dégueulasse de me balancer ça à la tronche, Jack ! Surtout après toutes ces années !

- Je sais. Mais je veux être franc avec toi. Pour que tu puisses savoir où on en est. Pour que les choses soient claires, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ne t'avise pas de lui faire payer, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'y est pour rien, il n'a rien demandé.

Gwen secoua la tête.

- C'est pas marqué Suzie sur mon front. Je ne passe pas ma frustration sur les autres. Et sur quel plan veux-tu que je l'attaque ? Vous aviez raison, Owen et toi. Il est super bon. Il n'a commencé à jouer avec nous qu'aujourd'hui et il était plus irréprochable que moi. J'ai plus qu'à fermer ma gueule.

- Je ne te demande pas de souffrir en silence dans ton coin comme Suzie, tu sais.

-Suzie, souffrir en silence ? Laisse-moi rire ! T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même ?

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, leur complicité étonnement déjà réapparue.

- Non, Jack, reprit Gwen en ré-adoptant une posture défensive. Mon ego en a pris un sacré coup et je suis furax contre toi. Mais j'apprécie quand même ta franchise. Je crois que c'est vrai ce que tu dis : on se fait du mal avec tous ces non-dits entre nous... Il serait temps qu'on arrête. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu viens de te comporter comme un salopard de goujat !

- Et toi comme une sale gosse superficielle et trop gâtée.

Gwen pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

- Je retourne à l'hôtel, lâcha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il acquiesça en silence mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Jack poussa un long soupir et alla rejoindre Tosh et Ianto.

Tosh ouvrit d'immenses yeux interrogateurs en le voyant revenir alors que Ianto, gêné, regardait par terre.

Jack regarda Tosh puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est repartie à l'hôtel, annonça-t-il.

- Tu crois que ça vaut la peine que j'aille lui parler ?

- Elle aura sûrement besoin d'une oreille attentive pour y déverser sa frustration.

- Formidable ! ironisa Tosh.

Néanmoins, elle se leva et entreprit de ranger sa guitare, ainsi que celle de Gwen et leur matériel.

Ianto s'empressa de l'aider pendant que Jack se laissait à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil du fond de la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tosh les quitta et Ianto et Jack se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Ça va ? demanda Ianto d'une petite voix.

Jack tapota la place à côté de lui pour l'inciter le rejoindre.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. Quand je t'ai annoncé que tu étais le nouveau guitariste de Torchwood, j'aurais dû te dire « bienvenue chez les cinglés ! ».

Ianto rit de bon cœur.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez cinglés.

- Tu es trop généreux.

- Gwen est sûrement un peu trop... excessive, dit Ianto avec douceur. Mais toi et Tosh, vous êtes adorables.

Jack le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Adorables ? Tosh très certainement mais moi... D'après Gwen, je suis un « salopard de goujat ».

Ianto gloussa.

- Tu as eu droit à une gifle et tout le tralala ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, Dieu merci ! Pourtant, elle frappe facilement. Owen en fait souvent les frais. Mais il le cherche ! ajouta Jack en riant . Je n'ai pas couché avec Gwen, continua-t-il sans savoir pourquoi il faisait cette confidence à Ianto. Jamais. Et grosso modo, c'est pour ça qu'elle est furax.

Ianto le dévisagea, interdit.

- D'habitude, les femmes ne parlent pas de goujat dans ce genre de situation, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Jack. Je lui ai dis qu'entre nous, il n'y aurait jamais que de l'amitié mais j'avoue que j'aurais pu le dire... plus gentiment.

- Je ne suis pas un modèle de tact, moi non plus, avoua Ianto.

Jack le regarda en souriant, détaillant ses cheveux un peu trop longs qui commençaient à onduler dans son cou, son petit nez en trompette, ses adorables yeux bleus, son doux sourire et remarqua qu'il s'était assis sur ses mains, comme le font les gens extrêmement timides.

- C'est toi qui est adorable, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Ianto détourna la tête, gêné.

- Tu aimes marcher ? demanda Jack à brûle-pourpoint.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Ianto, étonné. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'adore marcher dans la ville lorsque le soir commence à tomber. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

_**Dans l'épisode suivant : Ianto et Jack en promenade et ce sera l'occasion pour une bonne mise au point ...**_

_**Au cas où il y aurait par hasard des personnes qui aiment Metallica parmi vous, je vous conseille "Through the never" en ce moment au ciné. Si vous voulez savourer un excellent concert avec une mise en scène démente, le tout bien au chaud dans votre siège... Le concert est entrecoupé d'une sorte de film totalement psychédélique qui raconte les mésaventures d'un roadie. Magnifique visuellement mais du grand n'importe quoi scénariquement. Enfin bref, j'en parle ici parce qu'il sera un peu question de Metallica plus tard dans cette fic et que j'adore ce groupe, pourtant j'étais complétement passée à côté de la sortie de ce film jusqu'à ce qu'on me propose d'aller le voir ! Donc si l'info peut être utile à quelqu'un...**_

_**Comme d'habitude, un commentaire, une réclamation ou une question? Je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! **_

_**A mardi prochain !**_


	4. 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

_**Publié le**__** : 22 octobre 2013. **_

_**Relecture et correction par katoru87 . Merci pour ta disponibilité, ta rapidité et ton sens si pointu du détail !**_

_**Remerciements **__**: **__**merci pour chacune de vos reviews. Merci à Liline à qui je ne peux pas répondre. **_

_**Merci aussi aux les silencieux qui me mettent en favoris ou en alert. Ça crée une relation étrange, presque intime, ces "alerts" car je suis la seule à savoir que vous suivez cette histoire. Du coup, je vais sur vos profils, histoire de faire un peu connaissance. Je vous connais, vous me lisez mais on ne se parle pas... C'est curieux, non?**_

_**Note**__** : Dans une chanson, la mélodie du chant et les paroles sont deux choses différentes. Ainsi, il arrive souvent que les deux soient composées à des périodes différentes. Il y a deux écoles : ceux qui écrivent les paroles d'abord et puis les "tordent" plus ou moins pour les faire entrer dans une mélodie qui correspond à la musique et ceux qui inventent d'abord la mélodie, puis écrivent les paroles ensuite en sachant exactement quelle longueur chaque vers doit avoir... On m'a dit que AC/DC ou Metallica employaient la seconde méthode, la première est plutôt utilisée par les chanteurs "à texte". **_

_**Merci au meilleur guitariste du monde (il se reconnaîtra) pour ses explications pertinentes !**_

* * *

« When I'm walking a dark road

I am a man who walks alone »

[_Fear of the dark_ – Iron Maiden]

* * *

.

Ianto se retrouva donc à se balader aux côtés de Jack qui marchait d'un bon pas à travers Cardiff, avouant avoir l'habitude de cheminer ainsi au hasard dans toutes les villes où il séjournait.

Il lui parla de Londres et de ses fêtards jusqu'au bout de la nuit, de Paris et de cet horrible bois de Boulogne, de Tokyo et de toutes ses lumières et de New York où on trouvait un restaurant ouvert toute la nuit dans chaque rue ou presque.

Ianto l'écouta, fasciné et avoua son envie de découvrir tout cela, lui aussi.

- Je te montrerai, promit Jack. Quand on partira en tournée.

Ianto déglutit, pas très à l'aise face à la perspective d'une tournée et Jack lui sourit, compréhensif.

Ils marchaient dans un quartier d'affaires où ils juraient au milieu de tous les hommes et femmes en costumes et tailleurs qui sortaient du travail. Jack jeta à quelques-uns des regards appréciateurs, mais son regard revenait toujours se poser sur son compagnon de promenade.

De temps en temps, il frôlait la main ou le dos de Ianto, tout à fait intentionnellement. Ce dernier frissonnait un peu mais ne disait rien.

Finalement, Jack n'y tint plus.

- Est-ce que ça te gêne ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ianto tout en la désignant du regard.

- Quoi ? Non ! démentit immédiatement Ianto. C'est juste que... reprit-il d'une voix plus hésitante.

Jack l'encouragea du regard.

- Je me pose beaucoup de questions...

- Oui, ça je m'en doute.

- Et je me demande : qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Ce que j'attends de toi ? reprit Jack. Tout ou rien, c'est à toi de voir. Je te veux, avoua-t-il sans détour.

- Tu... tu... bredouilla le pauvre Ianto, déboussolé.

- Désolé, décidément je suis vraiment trop direct aujourd'hui ! dit Jack avec un petit rire, conscient d'avoir été brutal. Mais j'ai décidé d'être franc désormais, avec toi comme avec les autres. Alors je te le dis, comme ça tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. Tu me plais, je l'avoue. Alors tout dépend de toi. Surtout, par pitié, ne te sens pas obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Si ça te dégoûte ou te met mal à l'aise, tu me le dis, j'arrête de t'embêter et on n'en parle plus, c'est promis.

- Je ne suis pas dégoûté ! répliqua immédiatement Ianto, avec une véhémence qui le surprit lui-même.

- C'est déjà une excellente chose ! sourit Jack.

- C'est juste que je suis complètement paumé pour te dire la vérité.

- Qui pourrait te le reprocher ? reconnut Jack en le regardant avec tendresse. Je débarque chez toi, chamboule toute ta vie, te fais courir en tout sens, quitter ton boulot, te soumet bien malgré moi à une pression terrible et en plus de ça, te balance que tu me plais par dessus le marché. Beaucoup m'auraient déjà mis leur poing dans la figure, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Non, non... démentit le guitariste, l'air soudain inquiet.

- Je sais, Ianto, dit Jack avec douceur. Je n'ai pas peur que tu te mettes à me frapper. Généralement, je sens venir ce genre de choses, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas violent, pas le moins du monde.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel, avoua simplement Ianto.

- Moi non plus, dit gaiement Jack.

- Oui mais tu as déjà...

- Couché avec d'autres hommes ? Assurément, oui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, dit Ianto en souriant, mais c'était l'idée. Moi, non. Jamais. Je n'ai pas eu une sexualité très épanouie, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, mais je n'aime pas en parler.

- D'accord, dit simplement Jack.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu me troubles. Un peu. Bon, peut-être même beaucoup. Que j'aime la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi. Mais je sais aussi que je suis un type paumé.

Il leva la main face aux protestations que Jack était sur le point de faire.

- Nan, c'est vrai, je suis totalement paumé. Ma sœur pense que je suis dépressif. Et personne ne s'est intéressé à moi comme tu le fais depuis... eh bien, des lustres. Je suis flatté. Sûrement bien plus que ça mais je n'arrive pas à analyser ce que je ressens. Il y a tellement de choses dans ma tête...

- Okay, dit Jack d'un ton apaisant. Je ne te demande rien, tu sais. Je veux juste être sûr que je ne te mets pas mal à l'aise ou que tu ne te sens pas obligé à quoi que ce soit pour garder ta place dans le groupe. Parce que ce dont on discute en ce moment même, c'est toi et moi. Juste Jack et Ianto. Pas de Torchwood. Ta place y est assurée, quoi qu'il se passe, on est bien d'accord ? On t'a pris parce que tu étais le meilleur et pas parce que tu me plaisais, même si tu m'as plu dès le début.

- Impossible ! rétorqua Ianto. Je devais avoir l'air d'un illuminé !

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Jack, sincèrement étonné.

- J'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes. Je n'ai même pas su dire mon nom correctement !

- Tu étais stressé, Ianto, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu étais adorable, je t'assure. Stressé, timide mais adorable. Comme tu continues à l'être maintenant.

- Je suis beaucoup moins stressé, avoua Ianto.

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Je ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non, répondit Ianto en toute sincérité. C'est juste que... j'ai un peu peur des autres, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux. J'en ai peur d'une manière générale, je n'ai pas d'ami et je ne sais pas me comporter avec les gens. Je suis un type très solitaire. Et dans le cas présent, j'ai aussi peur des autres et de leur regard, de ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Sur, euh... nous. Tu comprends ?

- Oh oui, si tu savais ! Qui peut comprendre mieux que moi ? répondit Jack en serrant brièvement les doigts de Ianto. Le regard des autres... Il faut passer outre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Certains mettent du temps à y parvenir, à assumer. D'autres n'y arrivent jamais et s'enterrent dans une vie de frustration et de regrets. Tu commences à me connaître, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me cacher. J'ai eu mon lot de réflexions désagréables. De bagarres même, parfois. C'est normal que ça te fasse peur.

- Et puis, je dois avouer, poursuivit Ianto avec lenteur, que même si – et j'insiste, je ne ressens aucun dégoût – la … perspective d'une relation avec un autre homme me terrifie.

Jack hocha la tête et ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

- Ce que je peux te proposer, dit Jack après un instant de silence, c'est simplement de continuer comme on fait maintenant. De la camaraderie. Un peu de drague, si ça ne te met pas trop mal à l'aise... Il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Voir comment les choses évoluent. Te laisser tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour voir si tu peux surmonter tes craintes, pour savoir où tu en es et ce dont tu as vraiment envie. J'ai tout mon temps. Pas de pression. Ça te va ?

- Ça serait parfait, Jack.

Le chanteur lui sourit.

- C'est toi qui est parfait.

- Vil flatteur !

- Non, je le pense vraiment. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, hein ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

- Et moi, j'ai trop confiance en moi-même, paraît-il. On fait une belle paire, tous les deux. Mais je vais te dire un truc : tu es peut-être un peu à côté de tes pompes comme tu dis, mais qui ne l'est pas ? Et tu étais vraiment mignon à cette audition avec ton costard et ton air perdu.

Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste furtif.

- Si tu vas mal, Ianto, poursuivit-il d'un air grave, sache que je suis là pour toi, je t'aiderai. Si tu as besoin d'un psy, pas de problème. J'en connais un d'ailleurs, si tu veux. Ou si tu as juste besoin de parler, alors je suis à ta disposition, n'importe où, n'importe quand. De même que Tosh, ou même Owen si tu préfères. Ouais, dit-il en voyant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, Owen est une oreille extrêmement attentive quand il veut. Il connaît tout sur moi, tous mes plus noirs secrets, dit-il avec un grand sourire amusé. Il est grognon, tout le temps, mais c'est un mec bien, au fond, crois-moi.

Il eut un sourire attendri en pensant à son ami écossais.

- Ianto, reprit Jack, si tu te voyais comme je te vois, si tu voyais ce mec si discret et humble alors qu'il est bourré de talent, si peu sûr de lui alors qu'il est magnifique et apparemment si seul alors qu'il est la gentillesse et la douceur personnifiées... Si tu le voyais, alors je te jure que tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai eu pour toi le plus grand coup de cœur que j'aie jamais eu de ma vie. Ce n'est pas du baratin. Tu l'as déjà entendu mon baratin, avec la serveuse d'hier soir, tu te rappelles ? Je l'ai fait exprès pour que tu saches quand je suis sincère ou pas. Tu me touches, ça ne s'explique pas. Et je ne crois pas que ça me passera un jour. Franchement. Même s'il faut que ça se transforme en amitié, tu resteras toujours spécial, Mr Jones, Ianto Jones...

Ianto avait détourné et baissé la tête mais Jack le vit devenir rouge pivoine.

- C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante. De toute ma vie.

Jack le regarda intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui.

- Très bien, décida-t-il. Eh bien, je vais te le dire et te le répéter, jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta caboche.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu vas me faire prendre la grosse tête, sourit Ianto.

- Je serais curieux de voir ça !

- En parlant de grosse tête, reprit Ianto après plusieurs minutes d'un silence complice et confortable. Tu crois que ça va me changer, tout ça ? Je veux dire, on va peut-être parler de moi dans les médias, un peu...

- Beaucoup, le contredit Jack. On va beaucoup parler de toi. Désolé, c'est un mal nécessaire.

- Ça me fait flipper.

- C'est la réaction la plus saine que je connaisse. Et là encore, tu ne seras pas seul. On a un type avec nous, il s'est auto-attribué le titre de directeur de la communication de Torchwood. Je sais, c'est affreusement pompeux. Mais il te briefera sur ce qu'il faut dire, pas dire, faire, pas faire. Il me trouve désespérant parce que je n'écoute jamais ses conseils – tu sais cette histoire de confiance en moi exacerbée, tout ça... Et sache qu'à chaque pas, s'il y a des interviews, des émissions TV ou radio ou que sais-je, je serai là. A tes côtés. Si tu ne trouves rien à dire, je ferai le show. On a décidé avec les autres depuis bien longtemps que c'était mon boulot ça, faire le show. T'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que tu sauras rester toi-même. Et si tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle qui tu es, Owen se fera un plaisir de te secouer les puces, aucun souci.

Ianto sourit.

- Je commence à avoir vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, cet Owen, avoua-t-il.

- Ça tombe bien parce qu'on loge tous chez lui à Londres.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, sa maison est un peu le sanctuaire de Torchwood. Elle est en plein Londres et tellement grande qu'on peut y vivre tous et rester des journées entières sans se croiser. Il a fait installer un énorme studio au sous-sol, c'est là qu'on bosse et qu'on enregistre. On peut presque y vivre en autarcie. Mais quand ça devient insupportable, je me fais une petite virée écossaise.

Ianto lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Mon père était écossais, expliqua Jack, comme Owen d'ailleurs. A sa mort, il m'a légué un manoir absolument magnifique, en pleine campagne, dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. C'est mon havre de paix. Je t'y emmènerai, si ça te dit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Dès qu'Owen et Gwen nous rendrons dingues, on mettra le cap sur l'Ecosse. C'est fou comme ça requinque un petit week-end là-bas. Demande à Tosh, elle t'en dira des nouvelles...

- Je ne suis jamais allé en Écosse, dit Ianto. J'en ai une vision assez romantique avec de vieux châteaux hantés, de la brume et des lacs...

- C'est un peu comme ça, à dire vrai, sourit Jack. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas tout le temps de la brume. Des fois, on a même un soleil radieux ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager. Pour l'instant, je ne connais que Cardiff et Londres, c'est assez maigre comme palmarès...

- Tu es déjà allé à Londres ? s'étonna Jack.

- J'y ai vécu, dit Ianto dont le visage s'était fermé. J'espérais y trouver une vie meilleure. Mais finalement, là-bas, ça a été pire encore. Et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même...

Jack eut l'air étonné face à ces paroles énigmatiques mais c'était tout ce que le si secret Ianto était capable de dévoiler sur lui-même.

- Je ne peux pas en parler. J'en suis juste incapable, avoua-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur du chanteur.

- D'accord, dit simplement Jack une nouvelle fois.

Il prit la main de Ianto et la serra dans la sienne pendant un moment.

- Cette fois-ci, reprit Jack après un long moment, je ne peux pas te promettre que ton séjour à Londres sera le paradis sur Terre. Mais ce ne sera pas l'enfer, ah ça non ! Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien dans Torchwood, à Londres et ailleurs. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle.

Ianto baissa la tête, gêné.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ? demanda-t-il. Je... je sais que je te plais, même si je ne comprends toujours pas par quel miracle, mais je suis sûr que... que tu sais que tu finiras par m'avoir. Et ce même si je suis un affreux coincé et que j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture face à toi. Personne ne résiste à Jack Harkness, pas vrai ? Je ne mérite pas que tu fasses tant d'effort.

Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait tenu le même discours, Jack aurait sûrement été en grande partie d'accord. C'était un fait avéré : personne ne lui résistait. Et c'était vrai aussi que même si on s'accordait à dire qu'il était toujours d'une compagnie charmante, il ne prenait jamais soin de ses amants ou amantes comme il avait envie de prendre soin de Ianto. Il ne les chérissait pas. Les rares fois où il avait eu des relations à plus ou moins longue durée, il les laissait au contraire vivre leur vie de leur côté, se préoccupant assez peu d'eux et profitant juste d'une compagnie agréable.

Mais avec Ianto, franchement, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Alors sans même y réfléchir, juste parce qu'il en avait envie, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ianto se laissa faire. Il tremblait un peu. Il enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Jack, qui se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Je suis « gentil » comme tu dis, commença Jack, pour la simple et unique raison que c'est la manière dont j'ai envie de me comporter avec toi. Parce que tu me touches, parce que je veux que tu sois bien, à l'aise, heureux et épanoui. Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher et que je me sens responsable de toi. Peut-être parce que tu es jeune, que j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu fragile et que tu éveilles en moi un instinct de protection absolument inédit. Sûrement aussi parce que tu me plais, et que d'une manière inexplicable, je me sens déjà proche de toi. Il y a plein d'explications mais la seule qui soit complètement fausse, c'est celle selon laquelle je fais ça pour que tu couches avec moi. Ce n'est pas ma façon de faire, ça, Ianto. Je suis peut-être un Casanova, comme les autres passent leur temps à le répéter, mais jamais je n'ai cherché à obtenir des faveurs en jouant un rôle pour l'abandonner une fois ces faveurs obtenues. Je suis toujours moi-même. Toujours. Et je suis tout sauf calculateur. Au contraire.

Jack avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux et sa main faisait maintenant des cercles dans le dos de Ianto.

- Quant à toi, Ianto... Je ne trouve pas que tu sois coincé. J'en connais des coincés, mon dieu, si tu savais ! Le monde du _showbiz_ en est bourré, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Des gens soit disant bien pensants mais qui sont en réalité des connards aux opinions rétrogrades. Et toi... Toi à côté d'eux, tu es une bouffée d'air frais. Tu me dis que tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience homo, ce que je crois volontiers, et même que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec le sexe, ce que je déplore. Mais la manière dont tu as réagi quand je t'ai dit que je te voulais... Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu as été adorable. A quel point tu m'as montré, malgré ta gêne bien compréhensible, combien tu es ouvert d'esprit. Tu sais comment aurait réagi un type réellement coincé ?

Ianto s'éloigna un peu de la poitrine de Jack et secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

- Il m'aurait foutu son point dans la gueule en hurlant qu'il n'est pas un pédé, pour bien me montrer à quel point les types comme moi lui semblent sales. Puis il ne m'aurait plus laissé l'approcher à moins de 10 mètres, pour ne pas risquer de se faire transmettre cette infamie...

- Je n'aurais jamais... souffla Ianto.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu n'es pas coincé. Tu as un peu peur, et ça, je pense que c'est normal mais tu n'as pas honte de l'avouer, ce que je trouve admirable. Alors voilà : on ne peut qu'être gentil avec un homme aussi adorable que toi. Et ensuite, tu me plais parce que tu es beau, point à ligne. Si personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant moi, ça me fait de la peine pour toi parce que je vois que tu en as souffert mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en réjouir parce que ça me laisse une occasion d'essayer de t'avoir tout à moi. Mais seulement si tu es d'accord. Parce que peut-être que personne ne résiste à Jack Harkness, mais Ianto Jones en a parfaitement le droit, si c'est ce qu'il veut.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ianto réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains et à lever les yeux vers Jack.

- C'est justement ça le truc, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit craquer Jack. C'est que je crève de trouille mais je n'ai aucune envie de te résister...

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Jack.

Et Ianto et lui échangèrent un grand sourire.

**o()o()o()o**

Ils avaient marché longtemps et il était déjà tard quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour y dîner. Tosh et Gwen avaient laissé un mot à la réception pour les prévenir qu'elles avaient décidé de sortir.

- Ça veut dire que Gwen va faire la tournée des bars de Cardiff, de plus en plus saoule et que Tosh qui ne boit presque pas, va se sentir obligée de la suivre pour la surveiller. Elle doit être en train de passer une soirée horrible, pauvre Tosh ! dit Jack, hilare.

Il était trop tard pour dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel mais l'établissement servait des repas dans les chambres à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- C'est à toi de voir, Ianto, dit Jack en regardant son nouvel ami avec un sourire. Soit on mange tranquilles dans ma chambre, soit je t'invite au resto. Pas question que tu repartes chez toi sans avoir mangé, j'insiste. Qu'est ce qui te met le moins mal à l'aise ?

- Je crois que je préfère la tranquillité de ta chambre, avoua Ianto que la perspective de sortir en ville où il devrait se confronter au regard des autres terrifiait bien plus que celle d'être seul avec Jack dans une chambre.

Incroyable quand il y réfléchissait.

Jack sourit.

- Ta confiance me fait plaisir, dit-il en invitant Ianto à entrer dans une très jolie suite, bien plus vaste que l'appartement du jeune gallois. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ajouta-t-il quand même. Tout le monde garde ses vêtements, promis ! dit-il en riant.

- J 'avoue que je préférerais, avoua Ianto en souriant.

Il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise. Il avait retiré les vieilles Converse bleues déchirées de partout qu'il portait avant d'entrer et il suivit Jack qui lui fit faire un rapide tour de sa suite, les faisant passer du salon à la vaste chambre, puis lui montrant la luxueuse salle de bain à la vue de laquelle Ianto écarquilla les yeux. Jack se dit que c'était agréable de l'avoir ainsi dans cet espace si privé qu'était sa chambre. Comme s'il y avait sa place. Même pas d'un point de vue sexuel. C'était juste naturel qu'il soit là.

Pendant que Jack passait commande pour leur repas depuis le téléphone qui se trouvait près du lit, Ianto rejoignit le salon. Jack l'y trouva penché devant la table, en train fredonnant pour lui-même. La table était couverte de feuilles éparpillées. Deux jours plus tôt, Owen avait envoyé à Jack une mélodie qu'il venait de composer et le chanteur bossait depuis sur le chant.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Jack en s'arrêtant à côté du guitariste.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il était dans son monde.

- C'est super, s'enthousiasma Ianto. Je trouve que tu es un excellent parolier. J'adore ton humour, tes allusions et tes phrases à double sens. Tu as déjà trouvé la mélodie pour le chant ?

Cette question posée ne laissa pas l'occasion à Jack de lui dire à quel point ses compliments sincères lui faisaient plaisir. Ianto n'attendait pas de remerciements. Jack comprit confusément que contrairement à la quasi-totalité des gens qu'il côtoyait généralement, le guitariste estimait que son opinion n'avait pas la moindre valeur. Il l'avait simplement exprimée comme on pense tout haut, sans chercher le moins du monde à flatter. _Ce type est une perle_, pensa Jack. Il espérait qu'il serait aussi franc lorsqu'il aurait des critiques négatives à émettre.

-Oui, répondit Jack. Généralement, je crée la mélodie avant les paroles. Ça rend les choses largement plus faciles.

-Tu ne reportes pas tes mélodies à l'écrit? Comment tu fais pour t'en souvenir?

-Je les compose au piano, expliqua Jack en désignant du doigt son clavier électronique, posé à la verticale dans un coin. Et je les enregistre pour ne pas oublier. Je les reporte à l'écrit après, quand j'ai le temps. Mais une fois qu'il y a des paroles, on n'oublie plus de toute façon.

Et se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Ianto pour lire les paroles qu'il ne connaissait pas encore par cœur, il les lui chanta.

- C'est super, répéta Ianto.

Il regardait distraitement autour de lui. Il tenait dans une main la partition qu'Owen avait composée et Jack comprit qu'il avait envie de la jouer pour l'accompagner et qu'il cherchait une guitare. La sienne était restée dans le studio.

- Demain, dit Jack avec douceur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je n'ai pas de guitare ici. Mais si tu savais comme ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir !

- C'est comme un rêve pour moi, répondit Ianto. Owen et toi vous êtes tellement talentueux. Je pourrais ne faire que jouer et jouer encore toute la journée !

Jack lui sourit.

- Et t'entendre chanter en même temps... Franchement c'est presque jouissif, continua Ianto. Indépendamment de ce que je ressens envers toi, je trouve qu'on a … Enfin je m'avance peut-être mais je ressens une sorte de _feeling_ avec toi. Comme si tu faisais toujours exactement ce que je m'attends à ce que tu fasses. Avec Tosh, c'est pareil.

-Je sais, dit Jack. On a ressenti la même chose. Et mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si facile alors que ça a été la croix et la bannière pour être à peu près sur la même longueur d'ondes que Suzie lorsqu'elle est entrée dans le groupe. Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais joué dans un groupe ou au moins avec d'autres musiciens ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

- Alors ça doit être inné chez toi, c'est incroyable ! reprit Jack. Tu sais écouter les autres, tu adoptes systématiquement le bon rythme... Tu assures. Et surtout on voit que tu aimes ça, ce qu'on fait. Ça fait toute la différence, tu sais.

On frappa à la porte avant que Ianto, plus flatté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, n'ait pu formuler une réponse.

Jack débarrassa sa table à la va-vite et ils s'installèrent devant une gigantesque pizza des plus prometteuses.

- Tu tiens déjà tes promesses, dit finalement Ianto.

- Hein ? répondit distraitement Jack qui venait de mordre dans une énorme part pleine de fromage.

- Je me sens vraiment bien avec vous, avec toi, expliqua Ianto. A l'aise. Et si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais combien ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas gagné.

- Il y a un décalage entre ce que tu me dis sur toi-même et ce que je constate, répondit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus faciles à vivre que j'aie jamais rencontrées Qui est-ce qui t'a donné une si piètre opinion de toi-même, Ianto ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et il baissa les yeux.

- Okay, sujet sensible, constata Jack.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Ianto, sans chercher le moins du monde à forcer ses confidences. Il continua simplement de manger et lorsqu'il vit que Ianto était un peu moins mal à l'aise, il lui sourit comme pour dire : je suis là, parles-en s'il vient un jour où tu en éprouves le besoin.

C'étaient ce sourire, cette discrétion face aux secrets qu'il voulait garder sur lui-même et cet intérêt sincère qui donnèrent à Ianto comme une sorte de coup au cœur. Qui lui firent comprendre combien Jack était en train de devenir indubitablement spécial pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se dire amoureux mais Jack l'avait touché, réellement. Comme lui-même l'avait touché apparemment, ce qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à admettre car il ne comprenait ni pourquoi, ni comment...

.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE … Ianto se rappelle qu'il a une sœur à tenir au courant, Gwen décuve et Jack révèle un petit secret sur Torchwood... **_

_**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite balade au clair de lune? J'avais vraiment adoré écrire ce passage, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé le lire ! **_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_


	5. 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

_**Publié le : 29/10/2013**_

_**Relecture et correction par katoru87. Encore une fois merci !**_

_**Et à nouveau, merci pour toutes vos reviews =) !**_

_**Note**__** : Au cas o**__**ù il y aurait de**__**s personnes qui ne connaissent pas trop Doctor Who ici, sachez qu'Alonso est un**__** personnage de la série qui apparaît assez brièvement dans un des épisodes de Noël. Pourtant, il a marqué tous les fans grâce à une réplique mythique. En effet, pendant quelques épisodes, le Docteur s'amuse à dire « Allons-y ! » en français, c'est sa devise en quelque sorte. Et il rêve de trouver quelqu'un qui s'appelle Alonso pour pouvoir lui sortir « Allons-y, Alonso ! ». Fatalement, alors qu'il est en plein sauvetage épique de la terre, il tombe sur un gentil type prénommé comme le mari de Laura Ingalls. D'où la réplique culte...**_

* * *

« Something in the way [he] moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way [he] woos me

I don't want to leave [him] now  
You know I believe, and how ! »

[_Something_ – The Beatles]

* * *

.

Après ce copieux repas, Jack insista pour raccompagner Ianto chez lui.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant leur départ prévu pour Londres et le jeune guitariste savait qu'il allait devoir rendre une visite qu'il appréhendait. Mais autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite dès le lendemain matin.

Ses relations avec sa sœur Rhiannon avaient été très mauvaises lorsque Ianto était adolescent. Il était parti pour Londres sans un au revoir, ni à elle, ni à leur père à qui il n'adressait toujours pas la parole.

Ianto ne détestait pas Rhiannon comme il détestait ce vieux con qui lui avait tapé dessus pendant des années. Lorsqu'il était revenu de Londres sans un sou, après être tombé plus bas que terre, elle lui avait offert le gîte et le couvert jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce boulot de gardien de musée. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, surtout avec son crétin de mari et leurs jeunes et absolument insupportables gamins dans les parages, mais il avait bien senti que sa sœur tentait de se rattraper de toutes ces années d'indifférence et d'hostilité où elle l'avait toujours laissé seul face à leur père. Il avait quitté le foyer de Rhiannon avec soulagement mais avait quand même gardé un semblant de contact avec elle, lui téléphonant une ou deux fois par mois et passant la voir – le moins souvent possible.

Il savait déjà comment elle allait réagir quand il viendrait lui annoncer qu'il avait été intégré au sein de Torchwood et qu'il partait à Londres avec eux. Elle ne voudrait pas y croire, l'accuserait peut-être même d'être en plein délire. Et puis, quand elle finirait par se décider à accepter que Ianto disait la vérité, elle en deviendrait hystérique, ameutant tout le quartier. Pour finir, elle passerait d'interminables minutes à essayer de le convaincre d'aller voir leur père, lui rabâchant qu'il s'était « adouci ».

_Jamais rien ne p__ourra adouc__ir ce cœur de pierre_, songea Ianto en poussant un soupir. Bien sûr, avec le recul, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi la vue de ce fils, qui n'était très probablement pas le sien et lui rappelait la trahison de sa femme, lui avait été si insupportable, expliquant les maltraitances qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais Ianto avait trop souffert pour pardonner quoi que ce soit. Tant pis pour Rhiannon et ses stupides idées de réconciliation.

Le soupir de Ianto n'avait pas échappé à Jack qui se trouvait avec lui dans le taxi qui ramenait le gallois chez lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon vieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Ianto répondit :

- Je pensais à ma sœur. Il faut que j'aille la voir pour lui dire à propos de Torchwood et lui annoncer que je pars pour Londres... Un simple coup de téléphone ne suffira pas, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

C'était bien dommage.

- Tu as une sœur ? demanda Jack d'un air intéressé. Je me demande si elle te ressemble !

- Pas du tout, avoua Ianto. Elle est plutôt du genre exubérante.

- Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir ça ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Rhiannon.

- Encore un prénom gallois ? Vos parents y tenaient visiblement. Mais je préfère Ianto, c'est beaucoup plus doux.

- En gallois, Rhiannon peut se traduire par « petite reine », expliqua Ianto. J'ai toujours trouvé que ça ne lui allait pas du tout, ajouta-t-il, pince sans rire.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Et Ianto, qu'est ce que ça veut dire en gallois ?

- Rien à ma connaissance. En fait, c'est une sorte de diminutif affectueux, comme si tu disais Johnny au lieu de John.

- C'est un prénom plein de tendresse, sourit Jack.

Ianto lui rendit son sourire.

- J'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec ta sœur, reprit Jack.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ianto.

Le chanteur répondit par un hochement de tête, très sérieux.

_Sa venue rendra sûrement cette visite moins désagréable_, songea Ianto. Rhiannon serait bien obligée de le croire tout de suite quand il lui annoncerait pour Torchwood et, devant Jack, elle n'oserait pas le bassiner avec ses tentatives de réconciliation entre leur père et lui.

Le seul problème était qu'elle risquait de devenir hystérique en voyant le beau chanteur. Ianto se sentait déjà gêné rien qu'en y pensant... Mais refuser qu'il l'accompagne serait offenser Jack qui n'y était pour rien si Rhiannon était à moitié folle. Ianto décida donc de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

- Tu peux venir avec moi demain, proposa-t-il. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Jack eut un sourire. Que pouvait-il avoir de plus intéressant à faire que de découvrir la famille du mystérieux Ianto Jones ?

- Mais, il faut que tu saches que ma sœur est... comment dire ? Eh bien, fan de Torchwood, et en particulier de toi. Elle risque de devenir à moitié dingue en te voyant débarquer chez elle... Je présume que tu as l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, soupira Ianto.

Jack eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Je ne refuse jamais de rencontrer une fan, plaisanta-t-il. Tu crois qu'elle réussira à s'abstenir d'essayer de m'arracher mes vêtements ?

- Tu devrais peut-être éviter de porter ton fameux manteau bleu, dit Ianto en rentrant dans son jeu.

- J'en ai plusieurs exemplaires, tu sais, rit Jack. C'est peut-être une relique, comme dit Gwen, mais quand on y met l'argent, trouver un manteau datant de la Seconde Guerre mondiale n'est pas si difficile que ça.

- Bon, alors tu peux le mettre. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne te sens pas totalement toi-même sans lui.

Jack, redevenu sérieux, regarda Ianto dans les yeux.

- Dans le mille, Jones, dit-il.

Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble de Ianto car ce dernier se sentait vraiment trop troublé par le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Jack se laissa facilement convaincre de monter prendre un verre chez son ami. Se souvenant de la veille, il lui réclama un café, faisant sourire Ianto.

Ils prirent place dans le vieux canapé défoncé du salon pour déguster leur breuvage.

Ianto se sentit tout à coup affreusement nerveux, se demandant si Jack n'avait pas mal interprété son invitation à monter chez lui.

- Ça ne va pas, Ianto ? dit doucement Jack.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- J'ai eu la même impression tout à l'heure ! Non sérieusement, tu es pâle. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Non, non, tout va bien. J'ai flippé un peu, c'est tout.

Jack sourit, attendri par sa franchise rafraîchissante.

- Je suis trop près ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Jack reprit immédiatement son ancienne place, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

- C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation, expliqua timidement Ianto.

- Oh ! comprit Jack. Tu veux dire le genre de situation où on propose à quelqu'un « un dernier verre ? » en lui faisant un clin d'œil ?

- C'est ça.

- Sauf que tu ne m'as pas fait de clin d'œil, fit remarquer Jack. Et que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'es pas vraiment à l'aise avec le sexe en général et le sexe entre hommes en particulier. Et je pense que tu n'es pas du genre à envoyer des signaux contradictoires.

Ianto rougit furieusement.

- J'ai un mal fou à parler de ça. De sexe, dit-il.

- T'inquiète pas, avec Owen et moi, tu vas être à bonne école ! rit Jack. Il n'y a aucune honte à quoi que ce soit, surtout avec moi. En parler peut te faire du bien, vraiment. Verbaliser permet de relativiser les choses, tu sais.

Ianto hocha la tête et prit une inspiration.

- Je ne suis vraiment, vraiment pas prêt à me retrouver au lit avec qui que ce soit, dit-il d'une petite voix en gardant les yeux résolument baissés. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule expérience. C'était à Londres. Je n'avais que 17 ans au début. Je n'y connaissais quasiment rien. On ne parlait jamais de sexe chez moi et comme on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'avais des potes, j'étais globalement très ignorant. Du coup, je ne savais pas comment me comporter, ce qui était... normal ou pas... Et...

Il se mit à trembler violemment.

- Hé ! C'est tout, calme-toi, Ianto... murmura Jack en l'entourant d'un bras.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas en parler, dit Ianto d'une voix tremblante.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit Jack en lui caressant l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. Rien ne t'y oblige, tu sais. Tout est okay.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une petite nature.

- Absolument pas. Je vois que tu as souffert et je ne prends pas ça à la légère, crois-moi.

- Quand j'étais gosse, dit Ianto, mon père me traitait tout le temps de bon à rien. Pour lui, j'étais un faible. Je me laissais un peu marcher sur les pieds à l'école. J'étais une sorte d'original, j'aimais la nature et je préférais la solitude à la compagnie de gens avec qui je n'avais aucun point commun.

- J'arrive bien à t'imaginer, sourit Jack. Silencieux et perdu dans ton monde, passant des journées à te perdre dans la campagne. J'aurais aimé connaître le petit Ianto.

- C'est gentil. J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, te connaître à cette époque. Tu es si solaire, tu m'aurais fait un bien fou. J'étais déjà mal dans ma peau, enfant. J'ai grandi dans un milieu où on cultive la haine de la différence alors tu imagines comment j'étais perçu... Un jour, un type, au collège je crois, m'a traité de pédale devant tout le monde. L'insulte est restée. C'était perçu comme la honte suprême d'être gay... Et moi, je n'avais pas spécialement l'impression d'être attiré par les hommes. Mais pas plus par les filles, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est sûrement un peu pour ça que la perspective de sortir avec un homme te met mal à l'aise. C'est normal quand on pense qu'on s'est servi de cette prétendue homosexualité pour t'humilier... dit Jack qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de frapper quelque chose.

Ianto sourit.

- Finalement, ils vont peut-être avoir raison avec une décennie de retard, remarqua-t-il. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait que j'aie honte de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est parce qu'il ne faut avoir honte de rien. Jamais, affirma Jack. Tant que ça te rend heureux. Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de ce que pensent les autres, franchement ? Et tu es en train de devenir une _rockstar_ alors que je suis certain que tous ces abrutis sont devenus de gros _losers_.

Les yeux de Ianto pétillèrent.

- Quand j'y pense, ça tient du miracle.

- Sûrement pas ! rétorqua Jack. Ton talent et tout le travail que tu as dû fournir pour en arriver à un aussi bon niveau n'ont rien à voir avec les miracles.

Ianto prit un air dubitatif et Jack resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

**o()o()o()o**

Le lendemain, Jack devait rejoindre Ianto chez lui dans la matinée pour qu'ils puissent se rendre ensemble chez la fameuse Rhiannon.

Avant de partir, il passa voir Gwen qui décuvait gentiment dans son lit. Il la secoua et chanta à tue-tête un de leurs tubes dans son oreille. Pour sa peine, il récolta une baffe bien sentie et toute une litanie d'insultes toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres qui le firent hurler de rire.

- Putain ! Dégage, Harkness ! gargouilla finalement Gwen de sa voix pâteuse marquée par les excès de la veille.

Jack sortit de la chambre d'un pas guilleret. Il était de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Puis il prit son petit-déjeuner avec Tosh dans la suite de la jeune femme. Tosh était fraîche comme une rose comparée à Gwen mais elle n'était pas de meilleure humeur, bien qu'il fallait vraiment la connaître pour s'en rendre compte.

La jeune asiatique voulait se plaindre de Gwen, de raconter comment elle l'avait traînée de bar en bar jusqu'à ce que Tosh, de crainte d'être reconnue, insiste pour rentrer à l'hotel, où Gwen – déjà bien amochée – s'était "finie" au whisky-coca. La guitariste avait surtout envie d'engueuler Jack pour l'avoir laissée seule avec ce « sac à bière » mais elle remarqua vite les yeux brillants de son ami et son attention fut rapidement détournée de ses griefs sur la soirée de la veille.

- Raconte, Jack ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? C'est Ianto qui fait briller tes yeux comme ça ?

Jack lui offrit un exemplaire de ses sourires éblouissants.

- Je l'adore, Tosh ! dit-il. On a énormément parlé hier et ce garçon a en lui un tel mélange de craintes et de courage ! Il a du talent, il est ouvert d'esprit, franc,… Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de défaut.

Tosh ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Jack... dit-elle en marquant un temps d'hésitation, tu tombes amoureux ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Mais... et lui qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

- Rien de mal. Je lui ai dis qu'il me plaisait. C'est sorti comme ça ! se justifia-t-il en voyant Tosh ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais il l'a bien pris !

- Et alors, vous …

- Non, non. On n'a rien fait. Il m'a demandé du temps. Et je lui en laisserai autant qu'il lui en faudra.

Tosh le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que tu …

- Je vais l'attendre, ouais.

- Sans aller voir ailleurs ?

- Définitivement pas. On ne s'est rien promis ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais c'est lui que je veux, Tosh. Il a souffert, tu sais. Il me l'a fait comprendre. Il ne souffrira pas à cause de moi. Il n'arrive même pas à en parler, tu imagines ? J'ai envie d'être celui qui percera sa carapace mais pas seulement. Je suis bien avec lui. Il est si naturel... Je sais déjà que je peux lui faire confiance. Il ne ressemble pas aux gens que je fréquente d'habitude et j'aime ça.

- Jack, tu es déjà complètement mordu, dit doucement Tosh.

- Je sais ! Mais c'est cool. Je suis heureux.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Je sais, moins non plus ! Franchement, Jack Harkness amoureux, on aura tout vu, non ?

- Je trouve que tu as bon goût, Jack, sourit la jeune femme.

- Je sais ! répéta encore Jack en riant. Il est génial, beau, adorable et parfait pour moi et il ne s'en rend absolument pas compte... Mais ça va changer, ne t'inquiète pas, Tosh ! A partir de maintenant, je veux qu'il y ait toujours un sourire sur le visage de Mr Ianto Jones.

Tosh sourit.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Vous allez former un magnifique couple et faire fantasmer des générations de fans !

Jack éclata de rire.

- Ne dis pas ça à Ianto, ça va le terrifier, le pauvre. Il tremble déjà rien qu'à l'idée qu'on parle de lui dans la presse...

Les yeux de Tosh débordèrent de compassion.

- Et quand tu dis qu'il a souffert, c'était à cause d'un homme ?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre expérience homo. Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour lui... La manière dont il se bloque et se retrouve incapable de parler de ce qu'il a vécu... Il m'a juste dit qu'il était très jeune, juste 17 ans. Je me demande si quelqu'un n'a pas abusé de lui.

- Tu crois, Jack ? Oh, pauvre Ianto...

- Si quelqu'un a fait ça, il mérite un aller simple en enfer, dit Jack d'un ton dur.

Malgré les craintes qu'il venait d'exposer à Tosh, Jack n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur quand il rejoignit Ianto dans son appartement. _Et ce, pour la troisième journée consécutive_, s'aperçut-il. Il n'aurait échangé les deux dernières journées contre rien au monde.

Ianto avait l'air plus en forme que la veille et l'accueillit avec un sourire qui comportait comme un soupçon de tendresse qui plut beaucoup à Jack.

Il était déjà 11 heures et ils décidèrent de partir immédiatement rendre visite à Rhiannon qui habitait à quelques kilomètres de là.

Ianto avait l'air un peu nerveux et Jack, se méprenant sur les causes de cette nervosité, tenta de le rassurer:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieux, je me tiendrai impeccablement bien. Tu n'auras aucune raison de te sentir mal à l'aise, c'est promis.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea Jack.

- Je le sais, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi que je m'inquiète mais à cause d'elle. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, il lui arrive parfois – souvent, en fait – d'être un peu... comment dire ? Très expansive. C'est elle qui me met mal à l'aise.

- Je suis expansif aussi, remarqua Jack pour le taquiner.

- Oui, mais toi tu gardes un niveau sonore raisonnable.

La perche tendue était trop tentante, Jack ne put pas la laisser passer :

- C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais entendu au lit, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Une rougeur plutôt mignonne empourpra le visage de Ianto.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, avoua Jack avec un grand sourire.

Ianto le regarda avec son drôle de regard en biais qu'il adoptait quand il était gêné : la tête baissée, il relevait simplement les yeux, ressemblant à un enfant pris en faute.

- En fait, j'aime bien ton humour, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. C'est même plaisant d'en être la cible quand je sais que le but n'est pas de m'humilier.

Jack étreignit brièvement ses doigts.

- Ça, jamais. Ce n'est pas mon style.

- Je sais, Jack, affirma Ianto avec sérieux.

Leur taxi s'arrêta dans un modeste quartier résidentiel où les maisons étaient toutes identiques. Ianto prit une longue inspiration, releva la tête et sortit du véhicule suivit par un Jack parfaitement à son aise.

La maison de Rhiannon était bordée par une modeste pelouse encombrée de jouets d'enfants. Ils le traversèrent grâce à une petite allée de graviers, Ianto jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui.

- Tu... tu aurais peut-être dû venir avec un garde du corps, dit-il. Si tout le quartier te reconnaît, il risquerait d'y avoir une émeute.

- Mais non, tempéra Jack qui s'amusait beaucoup de l'inquiétude de son ami. Je peux me sortir seul de toutes les situations, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, tu peux me faire confiance. Mais si tu veux faire rempart de ton corps pour me défendre, je n'ai rien contre... le taquina-t-il.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

_C'est m__ieux que les rougissements et la gêne_, songea Jack. Il voulait à tout prix que Ianto se sente à égalité avec lui.

Parvenu sur le pas de la porte, Ianto reprit une longue inspiration puis appuya sur la sonnette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! beugla une voix à l'intérieur.

- C'est moi, Rhiannon, répondit le jeune homme en haussant à peine la voix. Ton crétin de frère, tu sais...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune, coiffée d'une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite – quelques mèches formaient des bosses assez disgracieuses sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Jack car elle attrapa son frère dans ses bras pour une étreinte dans laquelle il resta raide comme un piquet.

- Ianto ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu...

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Son regard avait dépassé son petit frère pour se poser sur Jack, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Sa mâchoire parut se décrocher sous le choc.

Ianto la poussa sans ménagement pour la faire rentrer dans la maison où il pénétra à sa suite, tout en invitant d'un sourire Jack à l'accompagner. Dès que tout le monde fut entré, il claqua la porte.

Rhiannon était plantée en plein milieu de son couloir. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction mais elle avait apparemment eu la présence d'esprit de refermer la bouche.

- Est-ce que c'est bien... C'est toi ? C'est lui ? balbutia-t-elle en regardant alternativement Jack et Ianto.

Le second hocha la tête avec un air pincé pendant que le premier s'avançait vers la jeune femme, la main tendue.

-Rhiannon, c'est bien ça ? dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur. Je suis très content de faire votre connaissance.

La jeune femme se laissa entraîner dans une vigoureuse poignée de main, rouvrant tout grand la bouche sous le choc.

Quand Jack lâcha sa main, elle sembla reprendre un peu ses esprit et s'exclama :

- Jack HARKNESS ! Dans MA maison ! Je savais que la journée allait être bonne mais à ce point ! C'est juste démentiel ! Est-ce que vous voudriez bien me signer un autographe ?!

- Naturellement, répondit Jack, amusé.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

- Tu devines ce que je fais ici avec lui, dit-il d'un ton un peu bourru.

Le regard de Rhiannon se fit encore plus incrédule tandis qu'elle dévisageait alternativement son frère et la star de la chanson qui se trouvait dans son couloir.

- Non... lâcha-t-elle.

- Et si ! intervint Jack. Nous venons de recruter Ianto. Vous avez devant vous le nouveau_ lead-guitar_ de Torchwood.

L'air soudain inquiet, Rhiannon regarda tout autour d'elle. Jack et Ianto échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ianto.

Rhiannon passa une main dans sa chevelure d'un geste fébrile et se dévisagea dans le miroir qui était accroché juste en face d'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas amené de caméra, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, non...

- Parce que comme Ianto a participé à une sorte de casting comme on en voit à la télé...

- Ah ! comprit Jack. Non, non, il n'y a pas de caméra. Nous avons refusé que ces castings aient la moindre couverture médiatique interne. Avec les autres membres, nous avons estimé que ça faisait partie des affaires privées du groupe. Donc on est entre nous, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ouf ! souffla Rhiannon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack et Ianto rejoignirent le taxi qui les avait attendus devant la maison. Rhiannon leur fit de grands signes d'adieu jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent le coin de la rue.

Ianto poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Ça aurait pu être bien pire, remarqua-t-il. Heureusement, Johnny n'était pas là...

- Ton beau-frère ? déduisit Jack.

- Oui, confirma Ianto. Et accessoirement le plus grand abruti que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Jack éclata de rire.

- J'ai trouvé ta sœur charmante.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ianto en le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux.

-Mais oui, vraiment. Elle a été très sympathique et elle prépare aussi bien le thé que toi le café.

Ianto sourit.

- C'est vrai, elle ne peut pas n'avoir que des défauts, remarqua-t-il.

- Elle ne te ressemble pas, dit Jack sans relever l'ironie du gallois. Ni physiquement, ni dans la personnalité, pour ce que j'ai pu en juger.

- Non, reconnut Ianto. Nous sommes aussi différents que des frères et sœurs peuvent l'être.

- Si tu veux savoir, c'est toi le plus beau des deux.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Tu dragues comme tu respires, le taquina Ianto.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

- Je parie qu'au moins 70 % des gens qui ont un jour croisé ta route sont tombés fous amoureux de toi.

- Tu me flattes. Mais tu vises large, je tablerais plutôt sur un petit 50%, plaisanta Jack.

Ianto secoua à nouveau la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Gwen a la gueule de bois, reprit Jack d'un ton amusé.

- Aïe...

- Oh non, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Elle va rester dans son lit toute la journée et nous, on pourra manger et jouer tranquillement avec Tosh. Le « salopard de goujat » va pouvoir profiter de son gallois préféré en toute quiétude, annonça Jack avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne profite pas trop ouvertement quand même, Tosh risquerait d'être choquée, plaisanta Ianto.

Jack lui jeta un regard ravi. Décidément, il aimait encore plus le Ianto à l'aise que le Ianto timide et gauche. Et ce n'était pas peu dire...

- Je vais essayer de me contrôler, sourit-il. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile quand on est le grand Casanova de Torchwood, tu sais.

- Il n'était pas terrible Casanova, physiquement je veux dire, remarqua Ianto. Tu es beaucoup plus beau que lui.

Jack se rengorgea, flatté, même s'il savait que Ianto ne disait cela que par jeu.

- Continue à me dire que je suis beau et je ne réponds plus de rien, plaisanta-t-il.

Ianto lui jeta un petit regard énigmatique pour toute réponse.

Jack adorait ça, les petites joutes verbales. Ianto avait du piquant, de l'humour malgré sa timidité. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus Jack était persuadé qu'il ne s'ennuierait jamais aux côtés de ce garçon qui avait pourtant l'air banal au premier regard. Ianto, banal ? Il était bien tout sauf cela.

Ils passèrent une après-midi agréable à jouer et chanter jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains et aux cordes vocales. Le lendemain, ils devaient prendre la route pour rejoindre Londres et Ianto avait besoin d'empaqueter quelques affaires. Pendant qu'il reprenait le chemin de son appartement, Jack monta jusqu'à la suite de Gwen armé d'un verre d'eau généreusement agrémenté d'aspirine.

La jeune femme, encore un peu boudeuse, avait passé la journée au lit, à regarder la télé, comme l'avait prédit Jack. Ils parlèrent un peu de l'actualité, menant une conversation polie et un peu distante mais Gwen ne parvenait pas à masquer son envie de questionner son chanteur préféré.

- Est-ce que tu l'as baisé ? lâcha-t-elle soudain dans un instant de silence après une blague de Jack sur le président français.

- Nope, répondit Jack avec désinvolture.

- Il t'a envoyé balader alors ! dit Gwen qui se redressa brusquement et ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son air jubilatoire.

- Non plus. On s'entend très bien, vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mon temps. Quoi, t'es déçue ?

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Jack. Combien de temps tu vas tenir comme ça, à jouer les _lovers_ ? Il risque de tomber de haut quand tu redeviendras toi-même.

Jack la dévisagea, interdit. Était-il possible que Gwen, la Gwen qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, le connaisse et le juge si mal ? Osait-elle vraiment prétendre que lui, Jack, était du genre à jouer un rôle ?

- Peut-être... fut sa réponse évasive.

Que pouvait-on rétorquer à une amie de longue date qui vous sort tout de go que vous ne savez pas être autre chose qu'un salaud ? Sa remarque le laissait perplexe. Il s'était rarement senti aussi loin de Gwen, aussi mal compris par elle. Il n'était absolument pas en colère, plutôt en pleine introspection.

Alors que Gwen avait voulu le provoquer pour qu'il se mette à rire et entre dans son jeu comme il le faisait généralement, elle avait déclenché en lui une intense réflexion, un besoin de faire le point. Elle avait suscité exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle recherchait : Jack ne pensait plus qu'à Ianto. Gwen venait de lui faire perdre tout intérêt pour sa compagnie à elle. Il prit rapidement congé.

Tosh passait la soirée avec des amis à elle qui étaient de passage dans la ville.

Il avait envie de voir Ianto. Tant pis si le jeune homme risquait fort de le trouver collant. Il avait envie d'être avec lui, c'est tout. Peut-être parce que la pique de Gwen lui avait fait mal et qu'il avait besoin de tester sa propre sincérité. Il se détestait de douter ainsi de lui-même. En même temps, ce qu'il ressentait envers ce garçon était si nouveau...

Au risque de sombrer dans le cliché, ses doutes furent comme balayés dès que Ianto lui ouvrit sa porte avec un sourire tranquille et accueillant.

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué ?

- Si, répondit Jack, du tac-au-tac.

Et c'était vrai. Et il ne jouait pas un rôle. Il était juste incroyablement bien avec lui. Avec ce type qui se baladait pied nus dans un vieux jeans élimé et un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'AC/DC. Qui lui mit d'autorité une tasse de café dans les mains, le fit asseoir et lui montra les deux malheureux sacs de sport contenant les affaires qu'il comptait emporter.

- C'est tout ?! s'étonna Jack. Tu sais qu'on n'est pas dans un de ces stupides jeux de télé-réalité où les participants ne peuvent emmener qu'un seul sac et où on est capable de les forcer à trier leurs petites culottes devant tout le monde ?

- Je ne mets pas de petite culotte, répondit Ianto, pince sans rire.

Jack éclata de rire.

Non, Gwen n'avait rien comprit, comme d'habitude. Ce _feeling_, cette drôle de connexion entre eux, ce n'était pas de la comédie ça. C'était juste les prémices de l'histoire de deux personnes qui se rencontrent par hasard et qui soudain, ne peuvent plus se passer l'une de l'autre.

- Tu veux regarder un film ? proposa Ianto en se laissant tomber à côté de Jack avec son habituel naturel. Ou une série, peut-être ?

- Sériephile, Ianto ?

-Oh oui ! reconnut celui-ci avec entrain. Je suis un vrai petit geek en puissance. Je voue un culte à Doctor Who surtout.

Jack le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas si bizarre, tu sais ! se défendit Ianto qui se méprenait sur la réaction de Jack. C'est censé être une série pour enfant mais elle a beaucoup évolué depuis ses débuts !

- Tu sais d'où vient le nom Torchwood ? l'interrompit Jack.

- Euh... non, avoua Ianto, un peu perdu.

- C'est un clin d'œil qu'Owen et moi nous sommes adressés à nous-même pour ainsi dire. Parce que quand on s'est rencontré, deux poivrots dans un bar de Glasgow, sans but dans la vie, on n'avait qu'un seul point en commun, devine lequel ?

Ianto lui jeta son fameux regard en biais mais n'osa pas répondre.

- Doctor Who, lâcha Jack. On est tous les deux des fans acharnés. Quand je suis arrivé au Pays de Galles, à 10 ans, c'est grâce au Docteur que j'ai appris à aimer ces drôles de britanniques...

Ianto eut un petit sourire.

- Et Owen espère encore en secret que le Docteur viendra le chercher un jour pour un petit tour en TARDIS... Donc Torchwood est une anagramme, tout bêtement.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Non ?!

- Et si ! Presque personne ne le sait. C'est un petit secret qu'on aime bien préserver. Bienvenue dans la confidence, dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! avoua Ianto.

- Moi non plus, tu sais. Rassure-moi, tu as quand même quelques défauts ? Parce que je vais commencer à croire que tu as été fabriqué exprès pour moi.

Ianto devint écarlate et Jack l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Il est mignon, ultra-talentueux, adorable, un peu mystérieux et _whovian_ par dessus le marché... Je ne te laisserai pas filer, toi !

Le guitariste eut un petit sourire ému. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

- On regarde ton épisode préféré, puis ensuite le mien, ça te dit ? proposa Jack.

Ianto acquiesça silencieusement et se leva pour aller chercher une clé USB dans son sac, qu'il connecta à la TV. Il sélectionna « Voyage of the damned » et retourna sur le canapé.

- Viens par là, Alonso, l'invita Jack en ouvrant les bras.

Ianto hésita un instant, puis s'y blottit. Son ventre lui faisait un peu mal, de cette drôle de sensation qu'on décrit mièvrement comme des « papillons ». Mais c'était agréable. Oui vraiment, il aimait ça. La chaleur réconfortante des bras de Jack, son rire qui raisonnait juste à côté de lui alors qu'il s'amusait d'un bon mot du Docteur. La vie paraissait douce tout à coup.

Au bout d'une heure, alors que le Docteur venait de repartir pour de nouvelles aventures en éternel voyageur solitaire, Ianto se tourna pour faire face à Jack avec un grand sourire. Il avait hâte de connaître son épisode préféré.

- Saison 5, épisode 10, annonça Jack avec un sourire.

- Oh, excellent ! approuva immédiatement Ianto en cherchant « Vincent and the Doctor ». C'est mon peintre préféré, ajouta-t-il alors qu'à l'écran, Amy et le Docteur admiraient les Van Gogh du musée d'Orsay à Paris.

- Je le trouve incroyablement touchant, dit Jack en regardant Ianto droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme soutint un instant ce regard, puis détourna les yeux devant son intensité.

- J'ai passé une soirée géniale, Jack, dit Ianto quarante-cinq minutes plus tard.

- C'est réciproque tu sais, répondit Jack d'une voix douce. Et on ira à Orsay un de ces quatre, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ça serait absolument formidable !

- Je trouve aussi. Passe une bonne nuit, Ianto.

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte du plus jeune homme. Jack passa tendrement son pouce sur la tempe et la joue du guitariste qui lui sourit mais ne masqua pas la crainte qui apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Jack sourit simplement puis partit. Le temps des baisers d'au revoir était encore loin et c'était bien comme ça.

Il se sentait étrange. Il avait incroyablement mal au cœur du simple fait de quitter Ianto pour la nuit. La sensation était presque physique. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien ressenti de particulier en se séparant de ses conquêtes passées...

Et Gwen qui l'accusait de mener Ianto en bateau ! Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus à côté de la plaque. Pour un peu, Jack en aurait ri tout seul. Il était bien avec cet homme... C'était un peu comme quand il était enfant et qu'il passait des dimanches bien au chaud avec ses parents. L'attirance physique en plus, dans le cas présent évidemment. Cette impression de confort, de bien-être. Franchement, c'était bon.

Le chanteur se sentit mieux tout à coup. La vie était chouette finalement, puisqu'il existait, à quelques kilomètres de là, un certain Ianto Jones qui le faisait se transformer en amoureux transi, et lui faisait aimer ça.

La tête qu'allait faire Owen !

* * *

_**DANS L'EPISODE SUIVANT … Il est temps de rejoindre Londres et de faire connaissance avec Owen. Après un voyage rythmé, Ianto aura le droit à une visite guidée de la « Torchwood House »...**_

_**Petit sondage : Quel est votre épisode de Doctor Who préféré ? En ce qui me concerne, mon cœur balance entre « Blink » et le double épisode de la saison 1 « The Empty child » / « The Doctor dances »...**_

_**Aussi, comme c'est bientôt Halloween, quelqu'un aurait-il un film-qui-fait-peur-mais-trop à me conseiller ? **_

_**Vous avez aussi le droit de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ;)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine, pour la fin de la première partie !**_


	6. 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

_**Publié le** : 05 novembre 2013_

_**Remerciements à** : katoru87, ma beta dont j'ai repris une blague dans le chapitre, à mes adorables revieweuses et à mes lecteurs de l'ombre... _

_**Notes**: John Lennon, Paul McCarteney et George Harrison sont trois membres des Beatles. _

_Leur « Ticket to ride » date des années 1960, je l'aime bien parce que les paroles sont marrantes. Le « ticket to ride » était une sorte de certificat de bonne santé qu'on donnait aux prostituées à Hambourg où les Beatles ont joué au début de leur carrière. Du coup, le « she's got a ticket to ride but she don't care » du refrain doit être compris comme « elle a ticket pour chevaucher (sous-entendu avec moi) mais elle s'en fout »... _

_Comme Ianto, « Here comes the sun » est ma chanson préférée des Beatles. Elle a été écrite par Harrison à la toute fin du groupe alors qu'ils se déchiraient. Il raconte qu'il était dans le jardin de son ami le guitariste Eric Clapton où il avait trouvé refuge pour s'éloigner des tensions du groupe, et que tout à coup, un rayon de soleil est apparu et la chanson lui est venue toute seule..._

_Et « Let it be » qui se traduit par « ainsi soit-il » est une chanson de McCarteney. _

_Voilà, c'était la minute Beatles =) _

_Passons à AC/DC maintenant ! Selon la croyance commune, c'est un groupe de hard rock mais eux-même ce sont toujours définis comme un groupe de rock'n'roll. En 1980, leur mythique chanteur, Bon Scott, est mort accidentellement suite à une nuit de beuverie. Après avoir envisagé de tout arrêter, le groupe a finalement poursuivi sa carrière et a recruté Brian Johnson pour remplacer Bon. Ils ont alors sorti le « Back in black », un album à la couverture intégralement noire en hommage à Bon et qui est devenu le deuxième album le plus vendu de tous les temps._

* * *

« Little darling,

I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling,

It seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun,

Here comes the sun,  
And I say : it's all right »

[_Here comes the sun_ – The Beatles]

* * *

.

Le lendemain, le départ de l'hôtel fut pour le moins... orageux. Trois véhicules devaient prendre la route : un camion qui trimbalait tout le matériel qu'ils avaient pour habitude d'emmener partout, la voiture de Gwen, un cabriolet décapotable rouge pétant, et celle de Jack, une berline noire beaucoup plus discrète.

Faisaient partie du voyage deux des _roadies _les plus proches du groupe, ceux qui travaillaient pour eux tout au long de l'année et pas seulement lors des concerts : Rhys, qui s'occupait du matériel et conduisait le camion, et Andy qui secondait Rhys. Tous deux faisaient aussi office de garde du corps quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La dispute démarra lorsque Tosh exprima le désir de voyager aux côtés de Rhys, officiellement pour être au plus près de son précieux matériel et officieusement parce qu'elle trouvait le cabriolet de Gwen bien trop tape-à-l'œil et se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise dedans, même pour un voyage de deux heures. Se faisant, elle obligeait Andy à voyager avec Gwen, ce qui rendit cette dernière furieuse. Le pauvre garçon, un peu gauche et maladroit, avait le béguin pour elle mais ne lui inspirait que mépris et ennui.

Gwen piqua donc un petit caprice et décréta que Jack devait voyager avec elle pendant qu'Andy et Ianto prenaient la berline. Jack se contenta de lui rire au nez, ce qui la mit dans une colère noire. Finalement, ce fut Tosh qui désamorça le conflit en renonçant à voyager dans le camion, à la grande déception d'Andy.

A peine Tosh eut-elle fermée la porte du petit bolide que Gwen démarra en trombe et disparut au coin de la rue. Jack et Rhys échangèrent un regard moqueur.

- Quel caractère ! ironisa le jeune roadie.

- A qui le dis-tu... soupira Jack avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'à l'appartement de Jones, Jack ? s'enquit Andy.

- Oh non, c'est pas la peine, dit Jack en balayant la proposition d'un geste de la main. Ce serait ridicule de vous engager dans les rues de Cardiff avec ce camion alors qu'ici vous êtes à cinq minutes de l'autoroute. On se retrouve chez Owen. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me presser.

Andy haussa les épaules et Rhys adressa à Jack un sourire amusé et complice.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jack plaçait les deux sacs de Ianto dans un coffre si grand qu'il leur donnait l'air de deux radeaux perdus en pleine mer. Lui-même voyageait avec une énorme valise qui était dans le camion de Rhys.

_I__anto est sû__rement le genre de personne qui n'est pas très attachée aux possessions matérielles_, supposa Jack à qui ces maigres bagages faisaient un peu pitié. Mais il changea d'avis en voyant avec quel soin le jeune homme installait sa précieuse guitare sur la banquette arrière. Encore un mystère de plus à l'actif de Ianto Jones !

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ne soit que tous les deux pour ce voyage, dit Jack dès qu'il eut démarré. Nous sommes six avec trois véhicules et si on voulait que chacun ait de la compagnie...

Il décida de passer sous silence l'incident avec Gwen.

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Oh, je commence à craindre que tu ne me trouves un peu collant, avoua Jack en riant.

Ianto lui lança un regard surpris.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-il. J'apprécie sincèrement ta compagnie.

- C'est réciproque, tu sais.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, affirma Ianto avec un petit sourire en coin. Depuis 3 jours, je suis tombé dans une dimension parallèle où Jack Harkness m'offre un job de rêve et me traite avec plus de gentillesse et de tendresse que toutes les personnes que je connais réunies... C'est cool, les dimensions parallèles.

Jack secoua la tête, amusé.

- La « dimension parallèle » comme tu dis est sûrement pleine d'inconvénients même si on ne les voit pas à première vue...

- C'est pas grave. Je les accepte avec plaisir. J'y suis, j'y reste. Même si vous décidez de me jeter seul en pâture dans un_ talk show_, j'irai avec le sourire tant que tu promets que tu ne me renverras pas.

- Je te le promets. Et on ne te jettera en pâture nulle part.

Ianto sourit, désormais plus confiant. Même si Jack finissait par se lasser de lui, il lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour ces moments géniaux qu'il avait passé près de lui, où il l'avait traité comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné la sensation d'être spécial comme le faisait Jack. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, de désirable et d'agréable, quand Lisa l'avait toujours traité comme une sorte de domestique à qui elle distribuait quelques largesses dans ses rares périodes de bonne humeur.

Il fallait en profiter le temps que ça durerait, même s'il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin. Si Jack commençait à montrer des signes de lassitude, il aviserait. Pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de savourer la présence de cet homme extraordinaire, qu'il avait le privilège d'avoir rien que pour lui, même si c'était juste un tout petit peu.

_Il est tem__ps d'arrêter de se prendre la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi_, décida le gallois.

Jack alluma son autoradio sur lequel il avait branché un lecteur mp3. Avec un petit clin d'œil à l'adresse de Ianto, il sélectionna sa _playlist _« Beatles » qui démarrait par « Ticket to Ride ».

Ianto jeta un coup d'œil ravi à son compagnon de route pendant que Jack mêlait joyeusement sa voix à celle de Lennon, démontrant qu'il connaissait les paroles par cœur.

_I think I'm gonna be sad_

_I think it's the today, yeah !_

_The girl that's driving me mad_

_Is going away_

Profitant du fait que Jack était occupé à regarder la route plutôt que lui, Ianto entonna un « _she's got a ticket to ride … but she don't care_ » en chœur, en même temps que McCarteney et Harrison.

Jack lui jeta un regard appréciateur.

« Ticket to ride » se termina pour céder la place à « Here comes the sun ».

- C'est ma préférée, glissa Ianto à Jack.

- A toi l'honneur alors, dit Jack en désignant l'autoradio d'un geste de la main, comme une invitation.

Ianto s'exécuta de bon cœur, à sa propre surprise.

_Here comes the sun, do do do_

_Here comes the sun and I say it's all right  
_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
[…]_

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé la reprise pour notre prochain album, dit simplement Jack quand la chanson s'acheva.

McCarteney entonna son « Blackbird » d'une voix douce mais aucun des deux occupants de la voiture ne se décida à l'accompagner.

Depuis son deuxième album, il était de tradition que Torchwood interprète une reprise, qui clôturait chaque album ainsi que les concerts lors de la tournée qui suivait.

- Sérieusement ? dit Ianto qui se sentit rougir.

- Hum hum, répondit Jack. Ça fait des années que je veux reprendre une chanson des Beatles mais on a jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord. Sachant que c'est ta chanson préférée, les autres ne pourront qu'approuver. Ça sera comme un cadeau de bienvenue. On pourrait la chanter tous les deux. Tu as une voix magnifique.

C'était fichu : Ianto était entrain de virer écrevisse, sous le regard amusé de Jack.

- Tu... tu trouves ? bredouilla le jeune gallois.

- Absolument. Et crois-moi, je ne fais jamais de compliments quand ils ne sont pas mérités. Et personne ne fait de duo avec moi s'il ne chante pas correctement. Par exemple, j'aime Owen comme un frère mais quand il ouvre la bouche pour chanter – ce qu'il ne fait qu'avec un certain degré d'alcool dans le sang, Dieu merci – il y a comme une sonnerie d'alarme qui se déclenche dans ma tête. Déformation professionnelle, sûrement.

Ianto sourit, puis les premières notes de piano de « Let it be » envahirent l'habitacle et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

- Un duo rien que pour nous-deux ? proposa Jack en détachant sa main gauche du volant pour la poser un instant sur le genoux de son ami.

Ianto accepta d'un simple mouvement de la tête et mêla sa jolie voix de baryton à celle, puissante et reconnaissable entre mille, de Jack.

_When I find myself in times of troubles_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hours of darkness _

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_[...]_

_J'adore cet homme_, songea Jack.

Le voyage se déroula donc joyeusement, rythmé par les Beatles. Jack n'eut même pas une pensée pour Tosh qui avait sûrement vécu un calvaire entre sa gêne liée à la voiture et la mauvaise humeur de Gwen. Il ne songea à elle qu'aux abords de Londres, quand il remarqua que Ianto se tendait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il laissait un peu paraître son mal-être, Ianto lui rappelait parfois Tosh.

Alors qu'ils avançaient au pas dans les bouchons à l'entrée de la ville, Jack saisit fermement la main du jeune gallois et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je suis là, lui dit-il simplement d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

Ianto parut d'abord étonné, puis adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant à Jack et se détendit.

- J'étais reparti dans mes idées noires, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais, dit Jack en lui souriant gentiment. Mais tu vois, tout va bien, tu n'es pas seul.

- Ça fait toute la différence, affirma Ianto.

S'arrangeant pour conduire d'une main autant que c'était possible, Jack ne lâcha presque pas celle de Ianto jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'immense maison d'Owen qui se trouvait à Camden, le quartier bohème de Londres.

Située dans une rue plutôt calme, elle était défendue par une gigantesque grille en fer forgé, un système de vidéosurveillance et des vigiles.

Jack stoppa sa voiture devant une caméra placée devant le portail. Ianto le vit adresser un clin d'œil à la machine. Immédiatement, le portail se mit à glisser vers la droite pour les laisser pénétrer dans la propriété. En plein devant l'entrée du magnifique manoir victorien, un cabriolet rouge semblait s'être stoppé dans un grand dérapage. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et préféra aller stationner sagement dans un coin. A peine eut-il coupé le moteur que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour céder le passage à Toshiko qui se dirigea vers eux à grand pas, en agitant sa main gauche comme si elle avait pris feu.

- Salut Ianto, Jack, les salua-t-elle en les étreignant tour à tour. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ianto hocha affirmativement la tête mais Jack ignora la question.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Tosh laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, dans un geste de frustration.

- Ils ont remis ça ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- « Ça », quoi ? La baise ou …

Tosh rougit furieusement.

- Mais non, Jack ! Ils recommencent à s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers ! Gwen n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes depuis ce matin...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et elle s'est mise à le chercher à peine arrivée. Ils se disputent depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis affreusement gênée ! poursuivit-elle en regardant fixement Ianto.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ianto, autant qu'il soit mis au parfum tout de suite...

- C'est ton premier jour ici parmi nous, soupira Tosh qui n'avait pas quitté le gallois des yeux, j'aurais voulu que tu aies une autre image que celle d'une maison pleine de hurlements et de portes qui claquent...

- Tu es très gentille mais je t'assure que j'ai déjà connu pire, tenta de la rassurer Ianto bien qu'il était surtout obnubilé par la chaleur et la douceur de la main de Jack sur son épaule.

- Entrons ! dit joyeusement ce dernier. T'occupe pas de tes bagages, on reviendra s'en charger plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout très envie d'un verre !

- Moi aussi, reconnu Ianto.

- Nous avons chanté pendant toute le trajet, ça donne soif ! expliqua Jack à Tosh.

- Vraiment ?! s'enthousiasma celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

- Ianto chante extrêmement bien, affirma Jack en faisant à nouveau rougir le principal concerné. On envisage déjà un duo.

Les yeux de Tosh pétillèrent.

Parvenus dans le hall d'entrée, les deux nouveaux arrivants purent constater que Tosh n'avait pas exagéré à propos de la dispute qui faisait rage dans la maison.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bâtard sans cœur ! hurlait Gwen.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Et c'est toi qui vient me parler de cœur, Cooper ?! Toi qui es l'une des plus grandes garces de l'empire britannique !

- J'ai toujours aimé le sens de la répartie d'Owen, ironisa Jack à mi-voix. Owen ! appela-t-il beaucoup plus fort. Nous sommes là. Tu aurais une bière pour Ianto ?

L'intéressé les rejoignit d'un pas traînant et étreignit Jack sans un mot. Puis il se tourna vers Ianto et lui tendit la main.

- Salut Jones, dit-il alors que Ianto lui serrait la main. Bienvenue.

Son ton était froid mais sa poignée de main étonnement chaleureuse.

- Heureux de te connaître, répondit Ianto d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop timide.

Son hôte bougea les lèvres en un simulacre de sourire et Ianto remarqua du coin de l'œil que Tosh et Jack les regardaient tous les deux avec un drôle d'air attendri.

Un pas furieux les rejoignit.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous dans le hall ?! les attaqua Gwen.

_On cherche la sortie de secours. Ou un exorciste_, songea ironiquement Jack. Mais ce n'était pas judicieux de l'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il ne se contenta d'un "On essaie de t'éviter!" lancé d'un ton taquin qui lui valut un regard noir.

-Viens, reprit-il en s'adressant à Ianto. D'abord, on boit quelque chose et ensuite, on te fera visiter.

Alors qu'il suivait Jack jusqu'à une immense cuisine éclatante de modernité, Ianto remarqua que l'aménagement de la maison d'Owen se caractérisait par une absence apparemment volontaire de

toute décoration. Ni tableau, ni photo, ni bibelot, ni lampe. Juste des meubles à la sobriété un peu déprimante. Tous les murs étaient blancs et nus. Même l'immense frigo gris métallisé dans lequel Jack était entrain de fouiner était dépourvu des habituels magnets et listes de courses qu'on trouvait généralement dans tous les foyers. On aurait dit une sorte de maison témoin en plus tristounet.

Tout le monde prit place autour du comptoir qui divisait la cuisine en deux. Gwen et Owen mirent un grand soin à s'installer aux places les plus éloignées. Jack distribua des bières, se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit entre Ianto et Owen.

- J'ai pas mal avancé, annonça celui-ci de but en blanc.

- Tu as bossé sur X2 ? lui demanda Tosh, parce que j'avais une petite idée à propos du pont entre le deuxième couplet et le refrain.

- Nan, je l'ai laissée de côté, celle-là. Je me suis attaqué à la X4.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Jack. Tu as vraiment été productif. En tout cas, Ianto a adoré ta X3, je lui ai montré la partition.

Ianto comprit que tous ces « X » étaient leur manière de désigner leurs nouvelles chansons qui n'avaient pas encore de noms. Les chansons du futur sixième album de Torchwood qu'ils étaient censés commencer à enregistrer dès que possible.

- Oui, je la trouve excellente, approuva-t-il, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner une fois joué.

Owen reçut le compliment avec un simple hochement de tête.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours composé les _riffs_ de guitare moi-même avec l'aide de Tosh, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à cette dernière. Ta prédécesseuse n'était bonne à rien en compo. Mais si tu as des idées, que ce soit pour améliorer des compos existantes ou pour en créer de nouvelles, je suis ouvert à tout. Vraiment.

Owen était considéré par beaucoup de spécialistes comme un des meilleurs compositeurs de sa génération. Obtenir une telle ouverture de sa part, c'était tout simplement inespéré pour Ianto. Depuis que Jack lui avait annoncé qu'il était recruté dans Torchwood, il s'était toujours imaginé que son rôle se bornerait à jouer sa partie à la guitare quand on lui demanderait de le faire, sans qu'il ait son mot à dire sur ce qu'il devait jouer. Jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé qu'on lui propose de participer à la création des morceaux.

- D'a … d'accord, bredouilla-t-il. Je te remercie.

- Pas de quoi. J'ai regardé plusieurs fois la vidéo de l'audition. Tu es vraiment excellent en impro. Si on te fixe un bon cadre, je suis sûr que tu pourrais créer d'excellents _riffs_.

Jack et Tosh avaient encore leurs drôles de petits sourires et Ianto était tellement flatté qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était encore plus étrange de recevoir des compliments de la voix bourrue d'Owen et d'être dans la ligne de mire de son regard direct et sérieux, que de s'entendre dire par Jack qu'il avait envie de lui...

Dès qu'ils eurent fini leurs boissons, Jack proposa à Ianto d'aller chercher ses bagages et de lui faire visiter la maison. Owen se leva aussitôt et marmonna qu'il allait au studio. Gwen de son côté, ne dit rien à personne et quitta la pièce la tête haute.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de la _Torchwood House _? demanda Jack alors qu'il sortait les sacs de Ianto de son coffre.

- Eh bien... c'est plutôt sobre, répondit Ianto qui était occupé à récupérer sa guitare.

Jack éclata de rire et même Tosh qui les avait suivi émit un petit gloussement.

- Dis plutôt que c'est triste à pleurer ! répliqua Jack.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est la maison d'Owen alors bien sûr, on n'a pas notre mot à dire en matière de décoration, expliqua Tosh. Dieu merci, il cède parfois sur certaines choses. Il nous a laissé décorer comme on voulait nos couloirs, vu que de toute façon, il n'y met jamais les pieds. Et bien sûr, dans nos chambres, on fait ce qu'on veut.

- Il n'aime pas à la couleur ? demanda Ianto.

- Il n'aime pas grand chose, soupira Jack. Les couleurs, la lumière, les objets inutiles, et pour lui même la télé est inutile ! Il déteste les photos et j'en passe... Il n'y a que la musique qui trouve grâce à ses yeux.

- Encore heureux... remarqua Ianto.

- Certes, approuva Jack. C'est sa passion, il est incollable sur à peu près tous les genres musicaux, du classique jusqu'au black métal, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il aime quand même quelque chose... remarqua Tosh d'une petite voix.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête.

La maison était organisée comme suit : au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient une cuisine dans laquelle on n'avait pas l'air de bien souvent cuisiner (Jack avoua qu'ils se faisaient livrer leurs repas la plupart du temps) ; une très belle bibliothèque dont les rayonnages comportaient majoritairement non pas des livres mais des disques ; une grande pièce à vivre avec plusieurs fauteuils, une grande télé écran plat, une énorme et chaleureuse cheminée et tout un fouillis de livres et de magazines dispersés dans tous les coins ; et une salle à manger si grande qu'elle aurait pu servir de salle de bal. La dernière pièce était consacrée au magnifique objet qui trônait en son centre : un immense piano à queue qui appartenait apparemment à Jack.

A partir du premier étage, la maison était divisée en deux par un immense escalier en chêne massif qui, à chaque étage, menait à deux couloirs, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite. Au premier, Tosh et Gwen logeaient à gauche. Leur couloir était peint d'une jolie couleur bordeaux et était agrémenté de plusieurs peintures abstraites qui étaient l'œuvre de Tosh. Leurs chambres étaient situées chacune à une extrémité du couloir. Il y en avait aussi une troisième, inoccupée, une autre bibliothèque et une laverie. Chaque chambre était agrémentée de sa propre salle de bain et d'une sorte de boudoir comme à l'hôtel, comme put le constater Ianto lorsque Tosh leur fit visiter la sienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui renvoie ses affaires, Suzie logeait dans le couloir de droite qui était agencé de la même manière.

Le deuxième étage était presque exclusivement celui de Jack. Tout le long du couloir de gauche, ce dernier s'était amusé à accrocher une galerie de portraits photos en noir et blanc aux dimensions variables et sans réelle thématique. Il y avait des personnes célèbres et des inconnus. Jack apparaissaient sur quelques photos en bonne compagnie. Sur l'un des portraits, Ianto reconnut David Tennant, l'acteur qui avait interprété le Docteur dans _Doctor Who _pendant trois saisons. Il portait un costume et tenait Jack par les épaules. Tous les deux adressaient un grand sourire au photographe.

- C'est moi qui ai pris cette photo, affirma Tosh en voyant que Ianto s'y intéressait.

- Tennant est mon Docteur préféré, affirma le gallois.

- Oh, tu aimes _Doctor Who _toi aussi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je suis un grand fan.

- Oh oh ! dit Tosh avec un grand sourire en regardant Jack.

- Je sais, répondit simplement celui-ci en faisant un clin d'œil à Tosh.

Les chambres inoccupées servaient à loger les invités. Ianto eut à choisir sa chambre parmi elles. Chacune comportait une anti-chambre avec deux fauteuils en cuir qui avaient l'air merveilleusement confortable, une table et un bureau équipé d'un ordinateur fixe, un macBook dernier cri. La chambre en elle-même était meublée d'une immense lit à baldaquin, d'une télé à l'écran gigantesque et d'une vaste armoire ainsi qu'une table de chevet qui avait l'air ancienne. La salle de bain était équipée d'une superbe baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi, à en croire Jack.

Ianto choisit une chambre située dans le même couloir que Jack, arguant qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Sa chambre donnait sur le joli petit jardin qui bordait l'arrière de la maison.

Dans la chambre de Jack régnait un joyeux désordre. Papiers éparpillés sur toutes les surfaces planes, photos et article de journaux épinglés sur tous les murs, disques, livres et magazines abandonnés à même le sol,… Seuls ses vêtements faisaient apparemment l'objet d'un rangement attentif.

Le côté gauche du troisième étage était ce que Tosh et Jack s'amusaient à surnommer « l'antre » d'Owen. Il y avait sa chambre, sa salle de bain ainsi qu'une sorte de débarras dans lequel personne n'était autorisé à mettre les pieds et que Jack appelait la « pièce secrète de Barbe-Bleue », ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Comme dans les autres étages, le côté droit était inoccupé. Les chambres d'amis ne manquaient pas.

Enfin, ce qui rendait réellement cette maison exceptionnelle, était ce qui se trouvait au sous-sol. C'était un espace absolument gigantesque où ils avaient aménagé un studio d'enregistrement avec tout le matériel de pointe. On pouvait y accéder par une entrée indépendante de la maison et c'est là que se retrouvaient tous ceux qui travaillaient avec Torchwood. On y trouvait même une salle de détente avec fauteuils, mini-bar et télé, ainsi qu'une salle de repos avec un lit.

Owen était effectivement au studio, en compagnie de Mickey, le sympathique ingénieur du son qui secondait Tosh. Ils se tenaient dans la salle de composition où étaient réunis la plupart des instruments que possédait le groupe. Une trentaine de guitares et de basses hors de prix étaient alignées sur un mur, comme dans un magasin de musique. Owen était installé sur le tabouret d'une superbe batterie noire et il jouait quelques mesures sous l'oreille attentive de Mickey. Dès que le batteur eut fini, le jeune ingénieur se tourna vers Ianto pour lui dire combien il était content de le connaître et de travailler bientôt avec lui.

- Le Maître a appelé, annonça Owen. Il voulait discuter stratégies de communication, bla bla bla, … Je lui ai dis de s'amener ici, il ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer. Tu te démerdes avec, ajouta-t-il en regarda Jack.

- Rien de neuf sous le soleil, remarqua ce dernier.

Owen haussa les épaules.

-Tosh, il faut qu'on parle de cette histoire de pont dans X2...

Tosh et Owen se lancèrent alors dans une discussion technique sous l'oreille attentive de Mickey. Jack entraîna Ianto dans la salle de détente.

- C'est qui ça, le Maître ? demanda Ianto alors qu'ils s'installaient dans des fauteuils.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Je te rassure, il ne s'appelle pas vraiment comme ça, expliqua-t-il. C'est notre directeur de la communication, je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Il a tendance à s'écouter beaucoup trop parler et à se regarder le nombril, reprit Jack. Il est pédant et j'aime bien me moquer de lui. Une fois, je me suis amusé à le désigner comme ça devant les autres pour rigoler et depuis l'expression est restée. On l'utilise sans même s'en rendre compte ! En tout cas, ton arrivée dans le groupe l'a mis dans un rare état d'excitation, ça lui permet de se sentir encore plus important que d'habitude. Il n'a pas arrêté de me gonfler avec ses histoires de _buzz _positif, etc, etc... Enfin, tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi-même !

Par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir, ils virent une jeune femme diriger un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vers eux. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Jack et un signe de la main amical à Ianto.

- C'est Shery, notre secrétaire, expliqua Jack.

- Torchwood a une secrétaire ?

- Ouep !

- Bonjour messieurs ! les salua le nouvel arrivant.

Le front dégarni, il portait la tenue traditionnelle de l'homme d'affaires et semblait suer l'autosatisfaction par tous les pores.

- Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Mr Jones ! Je me présente, Harold Saxon, directeur de la communication au sein de Torchwood, dit-il en serrant longuement la main de Ianto tout en lui adressant un sourire mielleux. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de participer aux castings qui ont été organisés pour aboutir à votre sélection mais...

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus une nouvelle fois, le coupa Jack.

- Comme vous voulez, Mr Harkness, répondit l'homme en se tournant légèrement pour adresser son sourire à Jack.

Ianto vit dans la petite lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il avait très envie de rire et comprit combien ce surnom du « Maître » était ironique.

- Votre arrivée est un vaste chantier pour nous, Mr Jones, reprit Saxon. L'enjeu est de réussir à créer un _buzz_ positif, expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Ianto dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire et les yeux de Jack pétillèrent de plus belle.

- Ce qui sera primordial, dit le directeur de la communication, ce sera le clip que vous produirez pour le premier single du prochain album. Il faudra y mettre en scène Mr Jones de la manière la plus flatteuse possible.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Jack. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire à la « Back in black ». Ce clip a fait ses preuves en son temps vu la relative facilité avec laquelle les fans ont accepté Brian Johnson... Enfin, si on oublie les quelques irréductibles australiens qui se sont accrochés à Bon comme des moules à leur rocher, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

Ianto hocha la tête.

- C'était un exercice périlleux, surtout vu le tragique de la situation, et ils s'en sont remarquablement bien tirés, je trouve, renchérit-il.

Jack lui sourit.

Saxon avait l'air complètement largué et le chanteur soupira mais consentit à s'expliquer :

- AC/DC, lâcha-t-il pour fixer le cadre. Après la mort du chanteur Bon Scott, la première apparition du nouveau chanteur a été le clip de « Back in Black », qui a été un succès interplanétaire d'ailleurs.

Ianto hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- L'idée est très simple, expliqua Jack. Ils sont sur une scène, l'ambiance est assez sombre, il n'y a aucun décor, juste quelques spots. La musique commence, le chanteur est de dos et la caméra filme chacun des membres tour à tour, puis finalement, se centre sur le nouveau qui se retourne, comme pour l'intégrer progressivement dans le lot et montrer qu'il est dans la continuité et dans la logique des choses...

- Ah oui, oui, excellent ! approuva leur interlocuteur.

- Et surtout, ils ont choisi une chanson qui lui permettait de faire l'étalage de toute sa puissance vocale et de la spécificité de sa voix, poursuivit Jack en s'adressant surtout à Ianto. Comme pour dire, vous voyez, il n'est pas joueur et séducteur comme Bon mais quand même, il en jette... C'est pour ça, Ianto, il ne faut surtout pas que tu cherches à ressembler à Suzie. Développe ta propre manière d'être. Johnson est beaucoup plus discret que Bon Scott et pourtant les fans l'ont aimé quand même...

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes sur la bonne voie concernant ce clip. Mais pour ce qui est de la présentation officielle de Mr Jones, j'avais pensé qu'une interview ne serait pas une mauvaise chose...

- On va se contenter d'une annonce sur notre site et sur les réseaux sociaux, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, Ianto, contredit Jack en coupant la parole à Saxon.

Ianto hocha la tête. Plus il pouvait échapper aux interview, plus il s'estimait satisfait.

- Vous êtes sûr, Jack ? demanda Saxon d'une voix presque suppliante.

Apparemment, être privé d'interview lui brisait littéralement le cœur.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Je vous ai toujours dis que nous voulions réserver les interviews pour la promotion des albums. Le trop est l'ennemi du bien, vous le savez. Il faut savoir se faire un peu désirer. Je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux d'entourer Ianto d'une petite aura de mystère, ça lui va très bien en plus, affirma Jack en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Ils s'attaquèrent donc à la rédaction d'un bref communiqué qui annonçait qu'un certain Ianto Jones, 24 ans, avait rejoint l'équipe Torchwood en tant que guitariste principal.

_C'est direct et sobre, en un mot : parfait_, estima Ianto.

Saxon n'était pas du tout du même avis. _Ce type a l'étoffe d'un rédacteur en chef de magazine à scandales_, songea le gallois. Mais Jack lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard que ce serait comme ça et pas autrement.

Finalement, le directeur de la communication prit congé.

- Le Maître, hein... dit Ianto avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois que tu as saisi toute l'ironie de la situation, répondit Jack en souriant à son tour.

- Qui a eu l'idée d'engager un énergumène pareil ? s'interrogea Ianto.

- Aucun d'entre nous, c'est la maison de disques qui nous l'impose. Comme ce fut le cas pour Suzie d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, avec le résultat qu'on connaît...

- Elle n'a pas laissée un souvenir très positif, fit remarquer Ianto d'un ton neutre.

- Non, assurément pas... soupira Jack. On a tous nos griefs plus ou moins justifiés envers elle. Gwen parce qu'elle lui avait piqué sa place – au départ c'était Gwen la guitariste principale. Tosh parce qu'elle se comportait avec elle avec une insupportable condescendance et Owen parce qu'ils ont eu une histoire et que ça s'est très mal terminé...

- Et pour toi, Jack ? demanda Ianto d'une petite voix.

- Oh, moi... C'est très stupide de ma part, mais un jour, il y a longtemps, elle m'a traité de « pédale » dans un moment de colère et je ne l'ai jamais digéré. D'habitude je n'ai pas la rancune tenace mais, là...

Le visage de Ianto se ferma.

- Condescendante et homophobe, je vois... Je ne rejoindrai pas son fan club non plus.

- Même pas sûr qu'elle en ait un !

* * *

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

* * *

_**.**_

_**La semaine prochaine … On fait un bond de 5 mois dans le temps. Je ne vous révèle pas le titre de la deuxième partie ici, mais je vous propose un petit jeu : la personne qui le devine aura le droit à l'envoi d'un chapitre en avant première, au moment de son choix. C'est-à-dire que juste après une publication, elle pourra me dire « je veux la suite maintenant » et elle l'aura. Petit indice, ce titre est en trois mots et il est issu d'un dialogue, quelque chose que dit Jack dans l'un des précédents chapitres... Vous avez le droit à plusieurs propositions si ça vous amuse ! Et vous avez jusqu'à la mardi prochain 17 h. **_

_**Petite découverte de la semaine que je voulez vous faire partager : ceux qui aiment comme moi le bon vieux rock, connaissez-vous la web radio **_**NRJ classic rock****_? C'est mon métalleux de cousin qui me l'a conseillée et cette radio est géniale : que de la bonne musique, jamais de blabla ni de pub... _**

_**Comme toujours, toute question ou commentaire sera reçu avec plaisir. Ne soyez pas timides les loupiots, exprimez-vous ! ;)**_


	7. 7

**PARTIE 2 : PETITE VIRÉE ****ÉCOSSAISE**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

_**Posté le** : 12 novembre 2013_

_**Remerciements** : à katoru87, toujours fidèle au poste ;) A mes chères revieweuses, et en particulier à Claire2626, Lyly Jones, UneFanDePlus et Granotte qui se sont arrachées les cheveux sur la devinette en trois mots... Avouez qu'à cause de moi, vous détestez ce **** de chapitre 4 maintenant ! Pardonnez-moi, je reconnais que ce n'était pas évident... Je réfléchis à un "lot" de consolation._

_**Note : **Voici la traduction du refrain de Creep de Radiohead : Mais je suis un détraqué / Je suis un zarbi / Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? / Je n'appartient pas à cet endroit._

* * *

« Back in black

Yes, I'm back in black ! »

[_Back in black_ – AC/DC]

* * *

.

Ianto Jones était assis dans son vieux canapé en cuir et fixait distraitement son poster des Beatles en se disant que rentrer chez lui ne lui apportait vraiment aucun sentiment de plaisir, ni de confort. Son appartement lui paraissait terriblement petit et encore plus impersonnel que les pièces meublées par Owen.

_Les Beatles..._ pensa-t-il avec un amusement teinté de mélancolie. Ils avaient pas mal alimenté leurs conversations à Jack, Owen et lui.

Le Beatles préféré de Ianto était George Harrison. Le contemplatif, le romantique, le tendre.

- Toi tout craché, lui avait un jour lancé Owen.

Ianto en avait été incroyablement flatté.

Jack avait surtout un faible pour McCartney, ce qui n'étonnait personne. Le dragueur, le plaisantin, le flamboyant. Normal que Jack se reconnaisse en lui. Il l'avait rencontré une fois. Il y avait une photo d'eux deux dans le couloir que Ianto et Jack partageaient.

- Il est cool, avait affirmé Jack en voyant Ianto contempler la photo pensivement. Il a de l'humour. J'aime les gens qui ont de l'humour, avait-il affirmé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune gallois avait encore du mal à concilier le Jack qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien, l'ami si proche et si apprécié, et le Jack superstar qui souriait sur les photos en compagnie des plus grandes célébrités de ce monde.

C'était comme le fait de se retrouver un dimanche au petit-déjeuner assis devant un Owen grognon, en pyjama, et de se dire que c'était ce même homme qui avait composé quelques-unes des plus belles chansons de la décennie...

Ce même type qui, après vous avoir écouté jouer, vous lâchait un beau jour avec le plus grand naturel :

- Putain, Jones, t'as vraiment de l'or dans les mains.

Cinq mois auprès d'eux... Les plus beaux mois de toute la vie de Ianto. Il ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques heures mais le couloir du 2ème étage qu'il partageait avec Jack lui manquait déjà. Il pensa avec nostalgie aux vieux disques que Jack passait presque en permanence dans sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait plus entendre la « Moonlight Serenade » de Glenn Miller sans se mettre à rougir furieusement. Jack aimait particulièrement cette chanson. _Notre chanson_, lui avait-il dit un jour avec un clin d'œil. Un soir, après une partie d'échecs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sage, Jack l'avait soudain entraîné dans un slow qui lui n'avait rien de sage et lui avait complètement tourné la tête. A chaque fois que Ianto réécoutait la douce mélodie, il avait l'impression de sentir encore le bras de Jack autour de lui, sa bouche près de son oreille et cette odeur si particulière qui était juste... Jack.

Tout en se traitant mentalement de crétin romantique, Ianto se leva pour se diriger vers l'Ipod et le socle à enceintes qu'Owen lui avait offerts pour sélectionner la « Serenade » et la passer en boucle.

Même si sa tête était pleine de Jack, ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur l'Ipod dernier cri qu'il avait eut la surprise de se voir offrir un matin au petit-déjeuner, il y avait trois mois de cela, apparemment sans raison particulière.

- Tu n'en as pas et c'est presque criminel pour un mélomane comme toi, avait expliqué Owen de son habituel ton bourru, en lui fourrant la boite dans les mains.

Tosh lui avait dit que c'était le seul moyen qu'Owen connaissait de montrer son affection .

- Owen t'adore ! avait-elle affirmé à la grande surprise de Ianto.

Durant les cinq mois où il avait vécu sous le toit du batteur, il avait passé pas mal de moments en sa compagnie. D'abord pour le travail parce qu'Owen avait décelé en lui des talents de compositeur et avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui pour créer une chanson. D'ailleurs, chaque chanson inédite du sixième album de Torchwood était créditée Harper/Jones/Harkness, sauf une jolie balade que Tosh avait composée toute seule. Ianto avait voulu s'y opposer car il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas participé à la création d'au moins quatre chansons, mais ni Jack ni Owen n'avait écouté la moindre protestation.

Un jour, Owen s'était aperçu que Ianto s'intéressait à son impressionnante collection de vinyles. Sans le savoir, le jeune gallois avait trouvé ainsi le moyen de le dérider un peu : Owen était intarissable sur chacun des disques qu'il possédait, avait un avis sur tout et pouvait raconter une anecdote sur chaque chanson ou presque. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour AC/DC, le groupe préféré de l'Ecossais dont il connaissait la biographie sur le bout des ongles. Ianto buvait ses paroles, au grand amusement de Jack et au tout aussi grand agacement de Gwen :

- Tu le fais se sentir intéressant, non mais regarde-le se gonfler d'importance comme un stupide crapaud ! avait-elle pesté.

On avait beaucoup mis en garde Ianto contre l'affreux caractère d'Owen mais il n'avait pas eu trop à s'en plaindre. Owen était plutôt colérique et avait une patience extrêmement limitée mais, étrangement, ça se ressentait peu quand il était avec Ianto. Le batteur était fermé et gardait presque toujours une distance professionnelle avec lui mais il n'était jamais agressif.

Ianto avait été témoin de folles prises de bec entre son hôte et Jack. Un jour, Owen avait exigé que Jack reprenne pour la vingtième fois de suite l'enregistrement d'un refrain et Ianto avait très sérieusement cru que le chanteur et le batteur allaient en venir aux mains. Au-delà de cela, ils partageaient une complicité incroyable, se cherchant sans cesse du regard et se comprenant sans avoir besoin de mots.

De même, chaque séance de travail qui réunissait Gwen et Owen se terminait en cris.

Mais à l'inverse, Owen était calme avec Tosh et Ianto. Il lui arrivait même d'être cordial parfois. Comme s'il percevait leur fragilité et qu'il prenait garde à les ménager.

En fait, c'était surtout Gwen qui avait été invivable. Ianto, qui avait élevé l'observation au rang d'art depuis bien longtemps, avait vite compris qu'il était indirectement le problème : Gwen aimait plus que tout être le centre de l'attention générale. Or Jack, avec qui elle avait l'habitude de badiner depuis des années, l'avait délaissée pour Ianto. Ce dernier avait bien observé Gwen et il était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jack. Lui l'était, alors il savait de quoi il parlait. La jeune femme éprouvait juste pour le chanteur une sorte d'attirance et de fascination, ainsi qu'une forme de possessivité un peu malsaine, surtout quand on savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié.

En plus de cela, l'hostilité entre Owen et elle avait fait rage durant les premiers mois que Ianto avait passé avec eux à Londres.

Et puis, les choses avaient fini par se calmer, un peu grâce à Ianto d'ailleurs, même si encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès.

Une nuit, peu avant le début des enregistrements, alors que le sommeil le fuyait, il était descendu jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée pour s'aérer l'esprit et passer le temps. A sa grande surprise, il y avait trouvé Gwen en train d'écumer la réserve de scotch d'Owen. Elle en était à un stade où elle était assez alcoolisée pour se laisser aller à des confidences mais pas encore assez pour être incohérente. Elle se confia avec beaucoup de sincérité sur son ressentiment envers Owen et Jack et sur son besoin de plaire. Elle lui avoua qu'elle se détestait parfois mais qu'elle était incapable de se contrôler. Elle s'excusa même à propos des piques qu'elle avait lancées à Ianto sur l'absence de fidélité de Jack. Piques qui n'avaient jamais touché celui-ci, d'une part parce que même s'ils y ressemblaient beaucoup, Jack et lui n'étaient pas un couple – et ce n'était pas la faute de Jack. Et d'autre part, ces réflexions, dictées par la jalousie, étaient si loin du Jack que connaissait Ianto que c'en était presque risible.

Ce Jack si doux et si patient, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à l'écoute et qui réussissait le tour de force d'entourer Ianto de tendresse sans lui mettre la pression. Ianto avait toujours une trouille bleue d'aller plus loin et Jack respectait ça. Il le respectait tellement que c'en devenait même problématique parce que Ianto était incapable de faire le premier pas pour quoi que ce soit et si Jack continuait à être aussi gentleman, leur relation n'arriverait jamais à décoller...

Mais tout ça, Gwen ne le savait pas et elle n'avait pas conscience que Ianto riait intérieurement quand il l'écoutait lui parler de Jack comme d'une bête de sexe volage...

Gwen avait l'alcool un peu triste et Ianto connaissait un moyen infaillible pour remonter le moral de ces dames : la flatterie. Il avait admis que, certes, les regards d'Owen et de Jack sur elle avaient changé mais avait aussi affirmé que, tout de même, Gwen avait plus d'un admirateur au sein de l'entourage de Torchwood.

- Pfff, oui, ce cher Andy, avait ironisé Gwen.

Ianto avait eu une moue désapprobatrice. Il aimait beaucoup Andy et estimait que Gwen montrait le pire d'elle-même dans son comportement envers le jeune homme.

Il avait quand même poursuivi son propos, pour la bonne cause :

- Oui c'est vrai, il y a Andy mais je ne pensais pas à lui en l'occurrence...

- Ah bon ?

- Rhys, avait simplement lâché Ianto. Tu n'as jamais remarqué comment il te regarde ? Tu lui plais, Gwen, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Gwen n'avait jamais remarqué. En fait, elle n'avait jamais prêté grande attention à Rhys jusqu'alors. Il était juste le garde du corps qui la suivait parfois « au cas où » dans ses virées _shopping_, le _roadie_ sympa avec qui Owen et Jack aimaient bien boire un verre en parlant de rugby. Il faisait un peu partie du paysage. Après cette discussion, les choses commencèrent à changer. Petit à petit, mais elles changèrent tout de même.

Rhys, surpris de cette soudaine attention envers sa personne, fut d'abord méfiant. Mais Gwen aimait les défis et ainsi, sans le savoir, il augmenta encore l'intérêt de la jeune femme envers lui. Et plus Gwen était occupée par sa drôle de relation « je t'aime, moi non plus » avec Rhys, plus elle en oubliait sa rancœur au grand soulagement du reste du groupe.

Lorsque Ianto avoua à Jack que c'était lui qui avait joué les entremetteurs presque sans le vouloir, ce dernier le traita de génie.

Depuis cette discussion du milieu de la nuit, les relations entre Gwen et Ianto étaient au beau fixe et c'est tout naturellement que cette dernière lui avait proposé de faire le voyage avec elle jusqu'au Pays de Galles pour les trois semaines de vacances que le groupe s'accordait avant la promotion de l'album et la tournée qui s'en suivrait.

Ianto ne savait que faire pendant ces vacances. Jack était occupé par quelque chose, bien qu'il soit resté assez mystérieux sur ce en quoi cela consistait. Ianto respectait ses secrets comme Jack respectait les siens et ne s'était donc pas permis de le questionner. Le chanteur avait quitté Londres la veille, pour aller Dieu seul savait où. Tosh s'était envolée pour deux semaines vers le Japon, en visite à ses grands-parents paternels qui vivaient à Tokyo. Gwen retournait dans sa propre famille. Personne ne savait ce qu'allait faire Owen mais Ianto ne s'était pas senti en droit de s'imposer dans la maison de l'Ecossais alors que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour le groupe. Après tout, Owen avait bien le droit à un peu d'intimité et Ianto avait aussi de la famille à voir.

Le moins possible mais ça, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Après un petit tour en cabriolet et quelques frayeurs pour Ianto face à la conduite plutôt « sportive » de la jeune femme, Gwen l'avait donc déposé il y avait quelques heures devant son immeuble à Cardiff. Depuis, Ianto était enfermé dans son petit appartement tristounet. Il était dans un état assez pitoyable : Jack lui manquait, ce qui était déjà bien assez pathétique en soit puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple et en plus de cela, le lendemain allait marquer un véritable tournant : c'était le jour où allait être diffusé pour la première fois le clip mettant en scène le premier single du nouvel album.

Ce n'était pas le tout premier contact de Ianto avec les fans. En effet, bien que les autres membres du groupe (en particulier Owen et Tosh) avaient une certaine proportion à rester cloîtrés pendant des périodes relativement longues, ils n'étaient tout de même pas restés _cinq mois_ sans mettre le nez dehors. Pour être tout à fait exact, Owen sortait tous les jours en réalité. Chaque matin, sauf le dimanche, il se levait à 5 heures et courait dans un Camden déserté. Toujours seul. Refusant fermement d'être accompagné ou protégé par qui que ce soit. En dehors de cela, il ne quittait sa maison que si cela était nécessaire pour le groupe.

Gwen était celle qui sortait le plus. Le confinement la rendait folle. Même si elle détestait l'admettre, elle était assez rarement reconnue et sa sécurité n'inquiétait pas grand monde, même pas elle-même. Alors, elle faisait du _shopping _(elle avait plusieurs fois traîné Ianto à sa suite, à la consternation du jeune homme), allait boire des verres dans Soho avec de vieilles amies qu'elle avait réussi à garder malgré sa célébrité et disparaissait parfois quelques jours au fil de ses conquêtes. Tosh avait un jour chuchoté à Ianto que Jack faisait ça aussi, _avant_. Il n'avait pas « disparu » une seule fois en cinq mois. Ianto en était le premier étonné.

Tosh aussi était rarement reconnue car elle fuyait les interviews comme la peste depuis son entrée dans le groupe et courait dans les coulisses dès la chanson terminée lorsque le groupe se produisait sur un plateau télé. Mais à l'inverse de Gwen, elle pouvait rester des semaines entières sans mettre un orteil dehors.

Curieusement, alors qu'il était de loin le plus célèbre d'entre eux et donc le plus susceptible d'être reconnu et importuné, Jack était celui qui entretenait le rapport le moins conflictuel avec le monde extérieur. La presse à scandales ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. « Ils ne pourront plus faire pire de toute façon ! », avait-il dit un jour à Ianto en riant. Pas très friand de ce type de littérature, ce dernier ne voyait pas trop à quoi il faisait allusion et en avait conçu une certaine inquiétude.

Jack adorait se balader. Camden était un quartier parfait pour cela avec ses marchés, ses boutiques hautes en couleurs et ses promenade le long du Regent's Canal... Il entraînait presque systématiquement Ianto dans ses balades. Et ces dernières étaient mille fois plus appréciées que les virées _shopping_ de Gwen, même s'il était reconnaissant à cette dernière de se soucier de lui. Parfois, Rhys ou un autre garde du corps les accompagnait. Souvent lors des week-end où la foule était plus importante dehors. Généralement, Jack abandonnait son manteau dans ces moments-là – trop reconnaissable. Il enfilait alors un blouson noir tout simple que Ianto aimait beaucoup. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit, mais il trouvait que ce vêtement lui donnait l'air moins impressionnant. Plus accessible. Jack se cachait aussi parfois sous un bonnet ou des lunettes des soleil. « Jamais les deux, ça attire encore plus l'attention », lui avait-il expliqué. Depuis longtemps, son image était tellement indissociable de celle de son fameux manteau que même lorsque quelqu'un reconnaissait ses traits, il y avait souvent un moment de doute, de flottement ("_Est-ce vraiment lui ?"_) qui permettait à Jack de prendre le large. Il était un as à ce jeux là.

Tout de même, il ne se passait pas trois jours sans qu'ils soient abordés par quelqu'un. Bien qu'aucune image de Ianto n'ait été diffusée pour l'instant, les gens faisaient vite le rapprochement. Les réactions étaient souvent positives : on lui serrait la main, lui souhaitait la bienvenue et bonne chance, lui demandait un autographe. Sa crainte avait longtemps été de tomber sur un irréductible fan de Suzie. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Généralement, les fans étaient cordiaux. Pas trop insistants. S'ils le devenaient, Jack savait les repousser gentiment mais fermement. La seule chose que ce dernier craignait, c'était le surnombre et donc l'émeute.

- Ne jamais hésiter à fuir si tu ne le sens pas, avait-il conseillé à Ianto. Ni à montrer ton inquiétude. Les moins influençables la percevront et ils décideront d'eux-même de raisonner les autres. Dieu merci, notre public n'est pas composé d'adolescentes, je n'ai jamais connu de scènes d'hystérie. Et les habitants de Camden sont habitués à nous maintenant. Ceux que je crains le plus sont les touristes. Le fait d'être loin de chez eux les désinhibe. Si la situation dégénère, surtout ne perd pas ton calme. Reste à mes côtés et laisse-moi nous tirer de là.

La situation n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais dégénéré. Jack, avec son sourire à toute épreuve et son aplomb, faisait ce qu'il voulait des fans.

Si Ianto commençait tout doucement à s'habituer à être identifié comme une personne célèbre, il n'avait encore jamais été jugé pour la cause de cette célébrité : ses talents de guitariste. Et ça, c'était mille fois plus flippant que dix étudiantes énamourées qui voulaient toutes embrasser Jack en même temps dans Regent's Park.

Ianto savait désormais parfaitement ce qu'avait pu ressentir Brian Johnson la veille de la première diffusion du clip de « Back in Black » : entrailles qui se tordent et nausée persistante... Et qu'est ce que ce serait juste avant son premier concert ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

La "Moonlight Serenade" envahit la pièce pour la troisième fois et Ianto avait sérieusement besoin d'une bière. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire la moindre course et qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien de comestible dans son appartement.

Il avait enfilé ses chaussures et venait de se mettre à la recherche de son blouson lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Sa première pensée fut teintée de panique : _Merde, c__e n'était quand même pas possible que Rhiannon sache déjà qu'il était là ? _

Il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter ce soir.

Puis, il se raisonna : Rhiannon ne pouvait PAS savoir qu'il était là vu que lui-même ne s'était décidé à suivre Gwen jusqu'au Pays de Galles que le matin même.

Ianto se dirigea donc vers la porte à grands pas et l'ouvrit sans trop de crainte, c'était forcément une erreur.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il eut alors l'immense surprise de découvrir Jack Harkness sur le pas de sa porte. Mais Jack n'avait plus grand chose de l'homme plein de prestance et de charme qui était venu le recruter au nom de Torchwood cinq mois plus tôt : il était aussi blanc qu'un cadavre, d'immenses cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux bleus et ses vêtements étaient trempés, froissés et débraillés.

- Bon sang, Jack ! s'exclama Ianto en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour le faire entrer. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Jack serra Ianto très fort contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes sans répondre. Ianto l'entendit prendre de grandes inspirations et le sentit trembler comme une feuille.

- Tu écoutes Glenn Miller ? dit le chanteur avec un pauvre sourire quand il finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de Ianto.

Ce dernier le dévisagea, interdit.

- Tu es transi de froid, Jack.

- Je sais, soupira ce dernier, il pleut.

- D'où tu viens comme ça ?

- De la gare.

- Tu as marché de la gare jusqu'ici ?!

Jack hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est de la folie ! soupira Ianto. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ta voiture ?

- Pas en état de conduire, souffla Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Jack ? Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés, puis le poussa sous la douche, détournant les yeux face à sa nudité. Jack était sans force et se laissa faire comme un enfant. Pendant que le chanteur laissait passivement l'eau chaude couler sur lui, Ianto fouilla dans ses armoires pour lui dégoter des habits de rechange. Jack était un peu plus grand et plus costaud que lui, mais il trouva finalement un pantalon de jogging et un vieux tee-shirt qui feraient l'affaire.

Jack sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla comme un automate pendant que Ianto regardait ailleurs. Il avait tellement l'air à bout de force que Ianto ne voyait rien de mieux à faire que de le mettre au lit.

A peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller que Jack ferma les yeux. Il chuchota un « Merci, mon amour » qui donna l'impression à Ianto d'avoir reçu un gros coup au cœur, et s'endormit.

Ianto ne put se résoudre à le quitter. Il alla simplement éteindre la musique dans le salon, enfila les vêtements qu'il portait pour dormir et attrapa une couverture supplémentaire qu'il déposa sur Jack. Puis il se glissa sans façon à ses côtés, certain que Jack n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient. Étrange première nuit ensemble...

Le lendemain, Ianto se réveilla à l'aube, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Son inquiétude pour Jack, combinée à tous les sentiments que suscitait la présence de l'autre homme à ses côtés, ainsi que la sensation incongrue d'une présence étrangère dans son lit ne lui avaient accordé que quelques heures d'un sommeil agité.

Il se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla puis se posa dans le canapé du salon où il mit la télé en sourdine. Il avait laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte au cas où Jack aurait besoin de lui. Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement et avait repris un peu de couleurs. Ianto décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger.

L'étrangeté de l'avoir là, chez lui, dans son propre lit, gomma presque complètement son anxiété face à la première diffusion du clip. Il le regarda quand même, sur deux chaînes différentes, écarquillant les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Rhiannon l'appela et il sortit dans le couloir pour éviter que les cris de ravissement qu'elle poussait dans le téléphone ne réveillent Jack. Il se faisait bien moins de soucis pour le bruit produit par la télé, c'était dire... Il ne lui avoua pas qu'il était à Cardiff. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq mois, elle pouvait bien attendre quelques jours de plus.

A onze heures, ne tenant plus, il commanda une pizza avec double dose de fromage, ainsi qu'une bière et une bouteille de coca qu'on lui livra en bas de l'immeuble.

Il avait si faim qu'il la mangea en entier.

A treize heures, il prit enfin son courage à deux mains, alluma son ordinateur portable et s'aventura, la boule au ventre, sur des forums de fans de Torchwood.

En fond sonore, la télé diffusait « On the road again » des Canned Heat, lors de leur concert à Woodstock, lui donnant un peu de courage.

Le premier post était élogieux :

« J'adore ce mec ! Putain, cette nouvelle _song _est géniale et c'est lui qui l'a composée, les gars ! Je savais qu'on pouvait faire confiance à nos _guys _pour nous recruter un nouveau guitariste qui _rock _! » disait un certain 12.

Ianto lut 2, 3, 10 autres posts tous aussi positifs avant de réaliser qu'il était tendu comme un arc. Il se relâcha tout en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

C'était passé ! Dieu merci, les fans ne le détestaient pas !

Comme hypnotisé, il suivit les discussions sur le forum, se demandant combien de ceux qui étaient là à disserter à son sujet se doutaient qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette.

A la télé, les Radiohead interprétaient leur « Creep » et Ianto mêla sa voix à celle de Thom Yorke pour le refrain, sans même y penser.

- _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. That the hell I doing here..._

- Tu n'es ni détraqué, ni zarbi, susurra une voix douce à son oreille.

- Jack ! s'exclama Ianto en sursautant si violemment qu'il manqua de faire tomber son ordinateur.

Jack tendit le bras et rattrapa _in extremis_ la machine qu'il prit dans ses mains pour lire ce qui se disait à l'écran tout en contournant le canapé pour s'asseoir tout contre Ianto.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'aimeraient, dit-il. Ce sont nos fans après tout, normal qu'ils aient bon goût. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ce que dit cette demoiselle à propos de ton « adorable petit nez en trompette ».

- Jack...

-Je sais, fit Jack en posant l'ordinateur sur le sol. Je ne cherche pas à noyer le poisson. J'ai débarqué chez toi à une heure indue, à moitié mort de fatigue et tu as droit à des explications.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé...

-Je ne me sens pas obligé. J'ai envie de t'en parler.

Néanmoins, il s'interrompit, déglutit avec un effort manifeste et adressa à Ianto un sourire sans joie.

- Mon frère est mort, lâcha-t-il finalement. Il s'est pendu. Je l'ai appris hier en débarquant aux Etats-Unis.

- Oh bon sang, Jack ! Je suis tellement désolé !

- Tu es gentil, mon amour. J'étais si bouleversé que je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête :

te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras. Je n'avais envie de voir personne d'autre que toi donc j'ai pris le premier avion pour Londres, puis le train jusqu'ici, presque dans un état second. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. Je voulais juste que tu sois là.

-Je suis là, Jack, murmura Ianto en serrant l'autre homme contre lui.

-Merci, chuchota Jack après un moment.

-Pour quoi ?

-Tu m'as accueilli ici sans une protestation, tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as réconforté, tu m'as laissé faire la seule chose dont j'avais besoin : me noyer dans le sommeil et tu es à nouveau là à mon réveil.

- Jack, j'aurais voulu faire beaucoup plus... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je serais venu te rejoindre aux Etats-Unis !

- Je ne t'avais même dis où j'allais, soupira Jack. Ç'aurait été gonflé de ma part d'exiger que tu rappliques ensuite par le premier avion !

- Ne sois pas stupide, je veux être là quand tu as besoin de moi !

- C'est ce que tu fais. Serres-moi, tu veux bien ?

Ianto s'exécuta immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais vu Jack aussi fragile. Lui, l'éternel boute-en-train, lui qui avait toujours l'air de maîtriser parfaitement la situation en toute circonstance. C'était à la fois triste et touchant de le voir se laisser aller ainsi.

- Tu as faim ? murmura Ianto, au bout d'un long moment.

Jack acquiesça.

- Je te commande une pizza, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le livreur dévisagea Ianto avec insistance lorsque le jeune homme descendit chercher la pizza qu'il avait commandée pour Jack. Comme il avait un air plutôt désapprobateur, Ianto craignit un instant que ce soit par rapport au clip mais l'autre homme ne dit absolument rien, se contentant de prendre l'argent de Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel. En réalité, réalisa le gallois, c'était le même livreur que la première fois et déjà qu'il devait être plutôt rare que quelqu'un commande une pizza à trois heures de l'après-midi, alors si en plus il s'agissait de la deuxième de la journée... Il le croyait sûrement boulimique ou un truc du genre. Trop pressé de retourner auprès de Jack, le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de se justifier.

Jack mangea avec autant d'appétit que Ianto quelques heures plus tôt.

- J'ai été adopté, lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Je... je ne savais pas, bafouilla Ianto.

- Normal, je n'en parle jamais. Il n'y a qu'Owen qui sache. C'est une des rares choses que les paparazzis n'ont pas réussi a déterrer à propos de moi. Au passage, l'histoire selon laquelle je couchais avec mon cousin est vraie. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cousin, puisque lui est un enfant biologique, tu comprends ?

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, souffla Ianto qui estimait surtout que ça ne le regardait pas.

- Tu ne lis pas le Sun ? rit Jack. Ils ont déterré de vieilles photos de John et moi... On était très jeunes et ça nous amusait beaucoup de transgresser ce tabou de l'inceste qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, se reprit-il. Je n'ai jamais … tu sais... Eu l'impression d'appartenir à une autre famille que la mienne. Mes parents m'ont adopté quand j'avais quelques jours. Ma mère était américaine et mon père écossais. Nous avons vécu aux Etats-Unis pendant mes dix premières années, puis on a dû émigrer au Pays de Galles. Je savais que j'étais un enfant adopté mais ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. J'adorais mes parents.

Un sourire illumina son visage encore triste et fatigué.

- Ils étaient géniaux, reprit-il. J'aurais tant aimé que vous vous rencontriez... Ma mère aurait pu me dire tant de choses sur toi, elle comprenait les gens comme personne. Elle t'aurait adoré, j'en suis sûr !

Jack caressa le visage de Ianto qui lui sourit, gardant le silence pour laisser Jack poursuivre son récit.

- Ils sont morts très brutalement et j'ai perdu tous mes repères... Et pour rajouter à la confusion, c'est à peu près ce moment qu'a choisi ma mère biologique pour entrer en contact avec moi. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était trop jeune quand je suis né mais qu'elle avait toujours regretté, bla bla bla... Moi, je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste pleurer mes parents en paix. Elle a tellement insisté qu'on a noué un contact assez laconique, toujours par le biais de mails. C'est là notamment que j'ai appris que j'avais un frère. Gray. Son père s'est tiré quand il était petit. Notre mère était apparemment prédestinée à être une mère célibataire... J'ai fini par les rencontrer lors de la première tournée de Torchwood aux Etats-Unis. Ils vivent dans l'Etat du Missouri. Ils étaient plutôt pauvres. Ma contribution à la vie familiale a surtout consisté à leur filer du fric. Je n'ai jamais réellement parlé à mon frère. Ça me fait encore drôle de penser à lui comme un frère. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne me sentais pas prêt, même après toutes ces années... Imagine le choc que ça m'a fait quand elle m'a traîné sur sa tombe ! Bon sang, il était si jeune ! J'ai laissé passer ma chance de le connaître. Je me suis senti si mal, si tu savais...

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour consoler Jack, Ianto se contenta de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

- Est-ce que ta mère t'a dit... Ce qui a bien pu le pousser à … à se faire ça ? demanda-t-il timidement au bout d'un moment.

- Il était dépressif, expliqua Jack. Vingt-cinq ans... Presque ton âge, mon Ianto. Et il était déjà las de la vie. C'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ça m'est totalement étranger. Et toi ? souffla-t-il après avoir dévisagé le jeune homme un instant.

Ianto secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire... Lui dire ce que ça faisait de se sentir si seul, si désespérément seul, si incompris et isolé... Ce n'était absolument pas les mots que Jack avait besoin d'entendre en cet instant. Alors, il lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. Jack le lui rendit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Ianto, dans un geste de tendresse.

- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, lui chuchota ce dernier.

Jack lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

- Merci à toi. Désolé de t'obliger à côtoyer mon côté « loque humaine »...

- Jack... Sois simplement toi-même, tu veux ? C'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps, ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu n'es pas toujours obligé de jouer le rôle du Jack superstar. C'est le vrai Jack que je veux, moi.

- Tu es un ange, murmura Jack.

Ianto sourit. Puis une impulsion lui vint, comme ça, il ne savait d'où. C'était peut-être parce que Jack avait l'air si affaibli et si triste ou parce qu'il s'était senti si seul dans ce stupide appartement avant que l'arrivée de l'autre homme ne vienne combler ce vide. Il s'approcha de Jack et, en s'efforçant de ne surtout pas réfléchir, il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas bizarre d'embrasser un homme. Enfin, si. Bizarre ça l'était, mais pas parce que Jack était un homme. Plutôt parce que c'était Jack, qu'il était unique aux yeux de Ianto et que le jeune gallois ressentit une foule de sensations, toutes extrêmement fortes mais agréables, quand Jack se mit à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes et à passer ses grandes mains puissantes dans les boucles de Ianto en un geste à la fois déterminé, possessif et sensuel.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer – au bout de cinq minutes ou une heure, Ianto n'aurait su dire – les yeux de Jack s'étaient remis à briller comme le guitariste l'aimait.

- Est-ce que « ange » est une sorte de nom de code ? plaisanta Jack en lui caressant la joue. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt !

Ianto sourit.

- Ça ne l'est pas, répondit-il. Mais ça peut le devenir si tu veux !

- Brillant ! s'exclama Jack. Ange, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en scrutant Ianto avec un faux air exigeant.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Jack. Il avait été stupide de se priver de ça pendant tout ce temps. C'était juste divin. Ou peut-être l'était-ce justement parce qu'il était prêt ? Bah, qu'importe. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à son côté névrosé mais plutôt à la sensation de volupté qui traversait tout son corps au contact des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes.

Bientôt, une langue prudente essaya de franchir la barrière de ses dents et Ianto la laissa faire de bon cœur. Il connaissait Jack. Une fois qu'il avait commencé, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Non pas qu'il en ait la moindre envie de toute façon. Et puis, si quelqu'un pouvait être expert en _french kiss_, qui cela pouvait-il être, à part Jack ?

Apparemment, la réputation que celui-ci s'était forgée au cours des années n'avait pas été usurpée. Ianto n'avait pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison, mais il était quand même certain que Jack embrassait divinement bien. C'était bon. Il se sentait perdre la tête. Un peu comme lorsque Tosh et lui abusaient un peu trop du rosé au pamplemousse que la jeune femme avait découvert au cours d'un séjour en France et qu'ils affectionnaient tous deux particulièrement. Ou comme pendant un slow sur Glenn Miller, mais puissance 1000.

Jack s'enhardit encore et agrippa Ianto aux épaules pour l'allonger en douceur sur le canapé et venir se positionner au-dessus de lui tout en continuant à dévorer sa bouche. Ça lui allait.

_Regarde « papa »_, pensa-t-il ironiquement, _j'embrasse à perdre haleine un autre homme et tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'adore ça... Traite-moi donc de tapette, si tu l'oses. Si c'est ce que je suis, eh bien, je suis content d'en être une. _

Bon sang, ce qu'il aimait Jack...

Le chanteur glissa l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Ianto. Ce contact n'était pas brusque mais sa main était froide et Ianto sursauta involontairement.

Jack cessa immédiatement et se redressa.

- Désolé, Ianto.

Ses yeux débordaient d'excuses, c'en était même disproportionné par rapport à la situation.

Ianto rattrapa la main de Jack et la reposa au même endroit, au-dessus du tee-shirt cependant, parce qu'il n'osa pas faire plus.

- C'est juste que ta main est un peu froide, dit-il d'une petite voix. Tu sais que... que j'aime quand tu me touches.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite ou te brusquer. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à quoi ce soit.

- Je sais, Jack, tu es adorable. Mais je me sens très bien. Tout va très bien. Continue à m'embrasser, tu veux ? A partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé que ce sera ma drogue.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Une très jolie drogue, si tu veux mon avis, et la seule 100% sans risque pour ta santé !

- Pour ma santé mentale, pas sûr, je sens que je suis déjà accro !

- Pas grave, susurra Jack à son oreille, je m'engage à être ton _dealer_ attitré et à te fournir où tu veux, quand tu veux, 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 !

- Sacré dévouement ! On voit rarement ça chez un _de__aler_.

- Ce n'est absolument pas désintéressé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis accro depuis l'instant même où je t'ai vu et rien ne me plaît plus que de combler ma dépendance.

Et Jack joignit le geste à la parole, accompagnant son baiser d'une main qui caressait tendrement la joue de Ianto.

Ce fut l'une des plus belles après-midi de la vie du jeune gallois.

Jusqu'alors.

* * *

.  
.

_**Next Time … La soirée de Ianto et Jack : une invitation et des confessions...**_

_**Comme toujours, tout commentaire sera grandement apprécié ! Que pensez-vous de la tournure que prend la relation entre Ianto et Jack? Vous voyiez les choses un peu comme ça ou pas du tout? **_

_**Et sinon, tous les whovians ont vu le trailer pour le 23 novembre, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai déjà prévu tout mon entourage : ce jour-là, je serai aux abonnés absents ! La promo de la BBC est vraiment efficace puisque j'ai rarement été autant impatiente …**_

_**Bonne semaine à vous tous et à mardi prochain !**_


	8. 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

_**Posté le** : 19 novembre 2013_

_**Merci à** : katoru87 pour sa relecture, sa correction, ses remarques pertinentes. Et à mes revieweuses, comme toujours ! Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais honteusement oublié de remercier mouton noir qui m'a laissé une review en anonyme sur le chapitre 6. Si tu es encore dans le coin, reçois mes remerciements en retard ! Et pour ta question sur la radio NRJ classic rock, elle fonctionne malheureusement uniquement sur internet (ce qui est vraiment dommage, elle serait parfaite en voiture!)_

_**Notes** :_

_1) Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans les camps de concentration/d'extermination lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les prisonniers n'étaient pas seulement Juifs. Les nazis s'en sont aussi pris notamment aux tziganes, aux communistes et aux homosexuels. Pour distinguer les différents types de prisonniers, on leur faisait porter des écussons à la poitrine. Pour les Juifs, c'était l'étoile jaune bien sûr, et pour les homosexuels, un triangle rose._

_2) Freddie Mercury était le mythique chanteur de Queen (Show must go on, tout ça...). On le sait peu mais il était bisexuel, tout comme Jack. Je crois même qu'il a été marié. En tout cas à sa mort, il a divisé son héritage entre son dernier compagnon et la femme qui a longtemps partagé sa vie. Et pour rappel, Bon Scott fut le chanteur d'AC/DC jusqu'à son décès en 1980. Dans ce chapitre, Ianto les évoque en comparaison avec Jack et c'est exactement comme ça que j'imagine Jack lorsqu'il est sur scène, avec cette prestance, ce charisme et surtout cet humour, propre à Bon Scott qui donnait l'impression de draguer toutes les nanas du public à chaque chanson._

_3) Pour plus de renseignements sur l'échelle de Kinsey, je vous renvoie à la page wikipédia, très intéressante..._

* * *

« Et moi j'écoute les bruits de nos silences

Dans notre îlot de chaleur et de confiance »

[_Dors, bébé dors_ – Jean-Jacques Goldman]

* * *

.

Le soir, après une longue et intensive séance de baisers, Jack insista pour emmener Ianto manger au restaurant. Il choisit l'un des établissements les plus chics de la ville et joua aux gentleman en demandant discrètement au maître d'hôtel de donner à son invité une carte n'indiquant pas les prix. Cette pratique étonna beaucoup le jeune Gallois qui n'avait jamais fréquenté de restaurant gastronomique jusque-là.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça romantique ou sexiste, remarqua-t-il.

- Où vois-tu du sexisme dans notre relation ? À moins que tu ne caches quelques surprises dans ton pantalon ? ironisa Jack.

Il se sentait redevenir lui-même. Les dernières heures passées à se bécoter avec un beau Gallois lui avaient rendu son entrain coutumier. Il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant. De passer outre. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait depuis des années. Le jeune homme l'y aidait de la plus douce des manières et Jack n'était même pas sûr qu'il le faisait exprès. Ianto et son incroyable spontanéité...

Ce dernier éclata de rire face à sa remarque et Jack le couva d'un regard attendri. Bon sang, il était tellement adorable !

À la table voisine, un vieux couple un peu guindé les dévisageait d'un œil mauvais mais, heureusement, Ianto leur tournait le dos. Profitant d'une distraction de ce dernier, Jack leur jeta un regard noir, les défiant de faire la moindre réflexion. Il n'aimait rien de plus que d'être en compagnie d'un Ianto détendu et rieur et ne voulait surtout pas que Mr et Mrs Balais-dans-le-Cul viennent gâcher cela.

- Non, non, je t'assure, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, le rassura Ianto.

- Je te crois volontiers. Mais tu sais, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais aimé quand même.

Ianto rougit. Ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose quand Jack utilisait les mots « aimer » ou « amour », surtout au détour de petites phrases ou de plaisanteries. A ses yeux, le fait que ces mots soient employés de façon naturelle leur donnait plus de poids que s'ils étaient insérés dans une grande et belle déclaration d'amour préparée à l'avance. C'était leur spontanéité qui les rendaient précieux. Il ne savait pas trop si Jack était conscient de l'impact de ce qu'il disait. En tout cas, ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Jack était toujours sincère. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient insistaient souvent sur ce point : Jack était d'une sincérité désarmante et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, en bien comme en mal, qu'il aime ou qu'il déteste. Il était vrai et entier. Ça lui avait valu de se faire quelques ennemis. Le vrai problème, c'était de mesurer la longévité de ses sentiments. Et cela, Ianto était incapable de le faire, lui qui avait si peu d'expérience et connaissait surtout de la nature humaine ce qu'elle pouvait produire de plus mauvais.

Mais en ce moment même, Jack lui souriait de toutes ses dents tout en lui servant un verre d'un vin au nom français dont Ianto n'osait même pas estimer mentalement le prix. C'était d'autant plus gênant que Jack ne buvait jamais une goûte d'alcool même si, pour une raison obscure, il s'y connaissait très bien en vin.

- Bois, lui dit-il. Tu verras, c'est autre chose que la piquette avec laquelle Tosh et toi essayez en vain de vous bourrer la gueule chez Owen.

- On n'essaie pas de se bourrer la gueule ! contredit Ianto en riant.

- Pourquoi boire ce truc alors ?

- Mais parce qu'on trouve que c'est bon !

Jack fit mine de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

- Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Ianto rit à nouveau.

- Désolé de ne pas atteindre votre degré de raffinement, Lord Harkness !

- En parlant de Lord, reprit Jack en redevenant sérieux, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Tu veux m'anoblir ? plaisanta Ianto.

- Si je pouvais, ce serait déjà fait, affirma Jack avec un grand sérieux.

Ianto sourit pour cacher sa gêne.

- Non, en réalité, le terme « Lord » me fait penser à mon oncle, le frère de mon père, qui est un Lord écossais.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum, hum. La famille de mon père est très ancienne. Leur nom n'est pas Harkness, c'est mon nom de scène ça. Je ne suis pas très bien vu dans la branche paternelle, tu sais... Trop débauché, paraît-il. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de mon cousin, tout à l'heure ? Imagine ce que son Lord de père a pensé de ce que nous faisions quand il l'a découvert...

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oh merde, Jack... souffla-t-il.

Jack était tellement à l'aise avec sa sexualité que Ianto n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce que soupçonner qu'il ait pu être victime d'homophobie dans sa propre famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Jack. Mes parents étaient encore en vie à l'époque. J'ai eu leur soutien inconditionnel. Mais ils n'étaient plus là lors de la création de Torchwood et je n'ai pas eu le courage de me mettre à dos la seule famille qui me reste pour avoir perverti son nom en l'inscrivant sur des disques de rock... Alors j'ai adopté le nom de ma mère. Elle l'avait gardé après son mariage, elle était très branchée égalité des sexes.

Il eut un sourire attendri à l'évocation de sa mère.

- Tu sais, c'est dingue ça... souffla Ianto.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu utilises le nom de ta mère comme nom de scène. Parce que moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne t'appelles pas réellement Ianto Jones ?

- En réalité non, même si j'aimerais. C'est pour ça que je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux lors de l'audition lorsque tu m'as demandé mon nom.

- Tout s'explique ! sourit Jack. Je peux te demander quel est ton vrai nom ? C'est quand même dingue qu'on ne s'en parle qu'après cinq mois ! Le mien est McInness. Du coup, ça donne Jack Franklin Harkness McInness.

Ianto lui sourit.

- Enchanté, Mr McInness, dit-il en lui tendant la main par dessus la table. Mon vrai nom est Ianto Alan Lewis.

- C'est un vrai plaisir de te connaître, répondit Jack en lui serrant la main tout en en profitant pour lui caresser les doigts. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, reprit-il, voilà ce que je te propose : viens passer ces vacances chez moi, en Écosse. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras cet endroit. Il y a un parc magnifique qu'on entretient juste assez pour ne pas qu'il retourne complètement à l'état sauvage. Toi qui adorais la nature quand tu étais enfant...

Les yeux de Ianto brillèrent.

- Avec grand plaisir, Jack ! accepta-t-il.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour les États-Unis ? demanda Jack un peu plus tard alors que Ianto se régalait d'une mousse au saumon absolument fabuleuse.

Ianto le dévisagea, interdit.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour m'être tiré sans une explication sur où j'allais, ni pourquoi.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai aucun droit de t'en vouloir !

- Si Ianto, affirma Jack en posant sa main sur celle de son ami. C'était très cavalier de ma part et j'ai horreur de constater que tu me laisses te traiter comme ça sans même y trouver à redire. Ne laisse personne et surtout pas moi te manquer de considération pour quoi que ce soit. S'il te plaît.

Ianto tombait des nues.

- Mais ce n'était pas un manque de considération ! Tu es parfaitement libre d'aller où tu veux et de faire ce que tu souhaites. Tu n'as évidemment aucun compte à me rendre !

- Ce n'est pas une question de compte à rendre. C'est que je t'ai traité comme si tu n'avais pas d'importance alors que c'est tout l'inverse. J'avais juste honte de t'avouer que je suis ce genre de type qui va voir sa « famille » une fois tous les 3 ans et leur envoie trois mails dans l'année.

Il avait mimé des guillemets pour le terme « famille ».

- Ma mère biologique m'avait envoyé des mails où elle me suppliait presque de venir, reprit-il. Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas... Je ne savais vraiment pas, sinon je n'aurais pas attendu, j'y serais allé pour l'enterrement. Elle trouvait que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on annonce par mail. Elle avait sûrement raison... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai attendu nos vacances pour y aller et j'ai surtout choisi l'option de la lâcheté en partant sans t'en parler. C'était d'autant plus nul de ma part qu'une fois arrivé là-bas, je n'avais qu'une envie : que tu sois là.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ianto qui tendit le bras pour prendre la main de Jack dans la sienne. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard à la fois un peu étonné et ravi, tout en ignorant superbement les ronchonnements à la table voisine.

- Jack... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je t'assure ! Je suis vraiment la dernière personne qui pourrait critiquer le fait d'être distant avec sa famille !

Il déglutit et reprit, en faisant un effort manifeste pour parler :

- Quand je suis parti pour Londres, je n'ai prévenu personne. Ni ma sœur, ni mon père. Pas un au revoir, rien. J'ai fait mon sac et je me suis tiré sans un mot. Et quand... quand je suis revenu – en assez piteux état, si on peut dire – ma sœur m'a accueilli chez elle. C'est la seule chose qui me pousse à continuer à entretenir quelques relations avec elle. Couper les ponts ne m'avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Tu comprends à quel point je suis mal placé pour te juger dans ce domaine.

Jack dévisagea Ianto avec ce regard intense qu'il lui réservait parfois.

- Un jour, tu me diras ce qui s'est passé à Londres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ianto déglutit à nouveau.

- Je pense qu'il faudra bien, souffla-t-il. Ça t'aidera à comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi... névrosé.

- Tu n'es pas névrosé.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu as fait preuve de tant de respect et de patience avec moi, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Tu es la seule personne sur cette Terre avec qui je pense que je pourrais en parler.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir.

- Je suis mort de honte, pour tout te dire, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

- Ianto...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais ne crois pas que je suis une victime. Je me suis laissé faire comme un imbécile. Je... enfin, je te raconterai, si j'en ai le courage. Mais... ne me juge pas trop sévèrement.

- Ianto... soupira à nouveau Jack, tu crains vraiment ça ?

- Tu verras, Jack.

- C'est déjà tout vu. Rien – absolument rien, tu entends ! – ne pourra ternir la haute opinion que j'ai de toi. Ne prends pas cet air peu convaincu. Tu es un homme extraordinaire, Ianto Jones. Tu te rends compte, au moins, que tu n'es pas prêt de réussir à te débarrasser de moi ? Je suis du genre tenace.

Ianto sourit.

- Ça me va, Jack.

Après un succulent dessert si magnifiquement présenté dans l'assiette que Ianto avait dû s'empêcher de prendre une photo avec son téléphone pour ne pas se rendre ridicule, ils se levèrent. Jack partit en avant pour aller régler la note pendant que Ianto le suivait d'un pas plus tranquille. Il avait honte de se faire entretenir de la sorte et n'avait surtout pas envie de savoir combien cette petite sortie avait coûté. Certes, Jack était extrêmement riche mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Il se consola en songeant qu'après la sortie du nouvel album, lui aussi aurait les moyens de se payer un tel restaurant. Ce qui était incroyable pour un fils de garagiste, quand on y songeait... Un chuchotement interrompit net ses pensées :

- Bon débarras ! dit la femme qui était assise à la table derrière la leur.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le destinataire de cette perfidie.

Ianto la dévisagea, ahuri, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à Jack, qui était heureusement hors de portée de voix.

- On ne devrait pas permettre à des gens comme vous de se donner en spectacle de la sorte ! siffla la toute nouvelle ennemie de Ianto.

Son indignation et le besoin presque viscéral de défendre Jack lui délièrent la langue :

- Vous voudriez peut-être qu'on en revienne à la bonne vieille méthode du triangle rose, non ? Siffla-t-il. Histoire qu'on puisse nous identifier de loin. Pourquoi ne pas carrément nous interdire l'accès à tous les lieux publics tant qu'on y est ?

L'impudente le dévisagea, bouche-bée.

Une main se posa avec douceur sur l'épaule de Ianto qui se retourna pour découvrir Jack qui fusillait la vieille bique du regard.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Madame ? proposa-t-il d'une voix forte et faussement cordiale. Non, rien, vraiment ? Bien. Au revoir alors. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! Tu viens, mon amour ?

Ianto le suivit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était bien dit, affirma Jack une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Mais je suis tellement désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça.

- Ne le sois pas, répondit Ianto. Au contraire, ç'a presque été bénéfique. Je suis comme libéré maintenant. Le regard des autres me faisait une peur bleue mais c'est fini. Je me sens plus fort. Ce sont eux qui doivent avoir honte, Jack. Pas moi, et surtout pas toi.

Jack lui sourit.

-Tu sais comme je suis fier de toi ? Tu ne t'es pas laissé démonter, toi qui est pourtant si réservé ! Tu as eu tout à fait raison. Il ne faut jamais laisser passer. Jamais se taire. C'est épuisant, je sais. Désolé de t'entraîner là-dedans...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser parler de toi comme ça.

Jack eut l'air attendri.

-Juste de moi ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je ne supporte pas ça, expliqua Ianto. Les gens qui attaquent autrui sans raison. Juste par pure méchanceté. Juste par étroitesse d'esprit. Tu ne mérites pas ça. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. « Pas lui ». C'est tout.

-Et toi alors ? Demanda gentiment Jack.

-Je te l'ai dis : je m'en fiche maintenant.

Jack prit la main de Ianto et la serra dans les deux siennes.

-Pas moi. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois mais l'expérience m'a montré qu'il y en aura sûrement une... Et cette fois, Ianto, si tu dois encore réagir à ce genre d'attaque, ne me défends pas. Défends-nous. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Ianto hocha doucement la tête.

**o()o()o()o**

- Ianto ? dit Jack une vingtaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement du jeune homme.

- Hum ?

- Tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir me dire : « Cet homme est mon compagnon, nous sommes un couple ». Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça ne t'engage rien. C'est juste entre nous, à propos de la façon dont on se voit nous-même.

Ianto reçut encore un de ces coups au cœur, comme quand Jack l'appelait « mon amour ».

- Vraiment ? bredouilla-t-il. Même si on n'a pas...

- Couché ensemble ? Je ne te cache pas que ça a de l'importance pour moi. Bon d'accord, beaucoup d'importance ! reconnut Jack avec une bonne dose d'auto-dérision. Mais ce n'est pas primordial.

- Dans ce cas, je serais vraiment, vraiment ravi que tu me considères comme ton compagnon. Je n'en demandais pas tant, avoua Ianto.

- Je sais, c'est justement le problème. Mais je vais bien finir par réussir à te donner confiance en moi. A te faire comprendre ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je sais que tu as besoin de te protéger et je respecte ça, tu sais. C'est à moi de te donner confiance.

- Je te fais complètement confiance, Jack.

Celui-ci sourit.

- Et ça ne t'arrive pas souvent, hein ?

- Jamais.

- Allez, viens-là, dit Jack en lui ouvrant les bras. Je t'aime, petite tête de mule de Gallois.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait aussi directement.

- Moi aussi, chuchota Ianto si bas que Jack n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il sourit quand même. Pas facile à apprivoiser, le bougre... Mais tout de même, ils avançaient pas à pas. Et puis, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le canapé, Ianto blotti contre Jack et très satisfait de son sort.

- Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ? questionna ce dernier.

- Avec toi, avoua Ianto en rougissant légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul et j'étais sûr que tu n'y aurais vu aucun inconvénient.

- Aucun, en effet, reconnut Jack. Mais j'avoue que je suis très déçu : tu as passé la nuit à côté de moi et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

- Recommençons cette nuit, si tu veux, proposa Ianto d'une toute petite voix.

Jack l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, affirma-t-il. Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- Non, affirma Ianto en toute sincérité. Je sais que tu n'es absolument pas le genre à me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas. Je te fais confiance.

Jack lui sourit pour le remercier. Puis il se lança et effleura le sujet sensible, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée :

- Tu as déjà connu quelqu'un comme ça ? Capable de te forcer à faire quelque chose sur un plan ... _intime _?

Ianto se raidit mais au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha lentement la tête.

Sa main chercha celle de Jack et la serra.

- Okay, dit-il lentement et en regardant fixement devant lui. Je vais t'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que tu crois que j'ai été violé. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je... Bon, voilà. A mon arrivée à Londres, je logeais chez une vieille tante de ma mère que je connaissais à peine. Je voulais aller à l'université mais je n'avais rien, pas un sou. Alors j'ai commencé à servir dans un café en espérant mettre assez d'argent de côté pour démarrer des études un peu plus tard. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Lisa.

Il avait manifestement du mal à dire son prénom.

- Elle m'a fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler du rentre-dedans. C'est une très belle fille. Noire, féline, sophistiquée, très sûre d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas à ce qu'elle trouvait à une espèce d'épouvantail dans mon genre.

Jack secoua la tête avec agacement mais Ianto, qui lui tournait le dos, ne le vit pas.

- Elle a insisté et insisté, tellement que j'ai fini par accepter de sortir avec elle. C'est là que ça a commencé, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte au début. Elle a voulu que j'habite chez elle. Que je coupe les ponts avec ma tante. Que je cesse de travailler dans le café parce qu'avoir un petit ami serveur lui faisait honte. Et puis, elle a commencé à ne plus vouloir me laisser sortir seul. A rentrer dans des rages folles quand j'osais parler à quelqu'un. Quand elle invitait des amis, il fallait que je me taise et que je me tienne en retrait. J'étais devenue... sa chose. Ouais, littéralement. Je n'avais plus rien : ni famille, ni relation, ni travail, ni argent. Rien. Et j'étais presque fasciné par elle, par sa beauté, son assurance, sa carrière brillante, ... Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas et c'est comme si elle endormait toutes mes capacités de réflexion. Comme si elle m'éblouissait. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais réellement heureux auprès d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais elle était tellement... tellement mieux que moi. Trop bien pour moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : « Mesure la chance que tu as ! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, au contraire... ».

Il prit une longue inspiration.

- Le pire, c'était sur le plan sexuel. Je n'avais jamais... enfin tu vois. Je ne connaissais rien à rien. Ça lui a permis de prendre l'ascendant. Il fallait que je réalise le moindre de ses désirs, partout, tout le temps. Je n'avais pas à prendre le moindre plaisir. Il m'est arrivé quelques fois de jouir parce que bon... parfois ça ne se contrôle pas, et de me prendre des baffes monumentales. Je n'aurais jamais répliqué, bien sûr. On ne frappe pas une femme. Alors je fermais juste ma gueule et j'obéissais. Elle avait fait de moi une sorte de putain, d'esclave. Obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. J'étais totalement sous sa domination. Tu vois à quel point je suis tombé bas.

- Et ça a duré presque deux ans, poursuivit-il sans laisser à Jack l'occasion de répondre. Un beau jour, elle s'est lassée. Elle en a eu marre et elle m'a tout simplement fichu dehors. « Dégage maintenant, pauvre abruti, si tu savais comme je m'ennuie avec toi », dit-il en imitant une voix féminine. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue. Entre temps, la tante de ma mère était décédée. Je l'ai appris par ceux qui habitent désormais sa maison. J'étais seul au monde. J'ai dormi dehors quelques jours, puis je me suis résolu à retourner à Cardiff. J'ai pris le train sans billet, je n'avais pas un sou en poche. Revenu ici, j'ai encore passé quelques nuits à la rue, puis j'ai fini par être si désespéré que j'ai appelé ma sœur. Elle a volé à mon secours, à ma grande surprise, je dois dire. Voila. Tu connais toute l'histoire. Tu vois comme je suis faible. Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Jack entoura Ianto de ses bras et le serra fort tout contre lui.

- Désolé de quoi ? soupira Jack en lui relevant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. D'être tombé sur une personne monstrueuse qui n'a pas hésité à abuser de ta jeunesse et de ton inexpérience ? Ce que tu as subi, Ianto, c'est de la maltraitance domestique. Cette fille pourrait être condamnée pour ça !

Ianto secoua la tête.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, j'étais consentant...

- J'ai très bien compris, au contraire. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de dépassé par la situation, une personne perdue et seule qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à de la maltraitance, et sûrement pas un faible ou un lâche. C'est elle la coupable, tu m'entends, Ianto ? Elle qui est à blâmer, elle qui doit avoir honte ! Et certainement pas toi !

- Merci, chuchota Ianto. Merci de ne pas me juger et d'être de mon côté...

- Toujours, Ianto, affirma Jack d'une voix forte. Et, poursuivit-il en le forçant à nouveau à le regarder, tu peux marcher la tête haute. Malgré ce que tu as vécu, tu es resté un homme gentil et adorable, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait... J'aurais haï le monde entier à ta place !

- Je savais que c'était ma faute...

- Tu avais tord. Ça ne l'était pas. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? Tu l'as dis tout à l'heure.

Ianto approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Eh bien, fais-moi confiance là, maintenant, quand je te dis que ce n'était pas ta faute, martela Jack. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en psychologie mais je pense que cette fille entre dans la catégorie de ce qu'on appelle des pervers narcissiques. Ces personnes coupent leur victime de leur entourage, les poussent à se renfermer sur elles-même pour avoir sur elles un contrôle entier. Il y a des milliers de personnes qui ont vécu ou vivent malheureusement la même chose que toi, Ianto. Et personne ne pense qu'elles sont responsables de ce qui leur arrive. Le fait qu'elle était une femme et toi un homme n'y change rien. Parfois, c'est l'homme qui est un type bien et la femme un monstre, même si notre stupide société patriarcale a encore du mal à l'admettre.

Ianto se blottit contre Jack, la tête contre sa poitrine.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il encore.

Jack déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je suis tellement désolé, tu sais, soupira Jack. J'aurais tant voulu être là, comme j'aurais voulu l'être quand des abrutis osaient te persécuter quand tu étais ado... Est-ce qu'à un seul foutu moment tu as eu de la chance dans la vie ?! s'indigna-t-il.

- Évidemment, répondit Ianto d'une voix un peu étouffée parce qu'il était toujours collé contre Jack. Quand je t'ai rencontré.

Jack sourit.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, lui dit-il. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça me met en rage de savoir qu'on a pu te faire du mal. Ianto, je veux qu'on construise une vraie relation de couple toi et moi. Essayons d'être heureux l'un aux côtés de l'autre. Je n'ai franchement pas été le partenaire idéal dans mes relations jusqu'à maintenant mais je crois qu'on pourrait être fabuleusement bien ensemble.

Ianto se détacha doucement de Jack.

- Tu... tu veux toujours ? bredouilla-t-il. Même en sachant... ce que je viens de te raconter sur moi ?

- Plus que jamais ! affirma Jack, catégorique. Ça ne change rien, au contraire. Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de t'ouvrir à moi. On a avancé à pas de géant tous les deux aujourd'hui, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir !

Un sentiment de gratitude déferla en Ianto avec tant de puissance qu'il lui amena des larmes aux yeux.

Jack les essuya avec tendresse.

- Je suis là, dit-il, comme il faisait souvent quand il voulait le rassurer. Tu n'es plus seul.

- Je sais. Merci Jack.

- Ne me remercie pas. Viens, dit en se levant tout en entraînant le jeune homme avec lui. On sera mieux dans ton lit.

Ianto approuva.

Ils firent chacun leur tour un passage dans la salle de bain. Pour dormir, Jack remit de bonne grâce le vieux tee-shirt et le pantalon de survêtement prêtés par son hôte. Même dans ces vieux vêtements décatis, il arrivait encore à être magnifique, songea ce dernier. C'était injuste.

Ianto dormait généralement avec un simple tee-shirt de foot apprécié pour son côté ample mais par pudeur, il le compléta, comme la nuit dernière, par un pantalon de survêtement.

_Ainsi, ils avaient to__us les __deux l'air de deux gros beaufs_, remarqua Ianto en souriant. _Il ne manquait plus que son beau-frère Johnny, un bon gros pack de bière et un match de foot pour compléter le tableau._

Jack vit son sourire et comprit l'objet de son amusement.

- L'important, ce n'est pas tellement ce que tu portes mais l'attitude que tu adoptes, affirma-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et c'est la gravure de mode Jack Harkness, qui a plus de vêtements que Tosh et Gwen réunies, qui dit ça ! le taquina Ianto.

- Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu, attends de voir mon _dressing_ en Écosse ! Il faut bien que mon côté gay ressorte d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu es un petit stéréotype à toi seul, ricana Ianto.

- Tu trouves ? sourit Jack en se mettant au lit sans cérémonie et en soulevant les couvertures pour inviter son ami à le rejoindre.

Ianto attendit d'être à nouveau blotti tout contre Jack, sous la chaleur des couvertures pour répondre :

- J'ai vu des vidéos de toi sur scène. Beaucoup. Ça fait longtemps que j'aime ce que fait Torchwood.

- Je sais, et ça me fait plaisir, dit Jack en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ces vidéos ?

- Tu es un savant mélange entre Freddie Mercury, pour la prestance et le charisme, et de Bon Scott pour cette façon que tu as de draguer tout le public à chaque chanson.

- Je suis très flatté, dit Jack en l'embrassant à nouveau. Je les adore tous les deux depuis très, très longtemps. Et pourquoi suis-je un stéréotype, alors ?

- Tu es l'archétype même de l'homme magnifique, diablement sûr de lui, tombeur de ces dames et de ces messieurs parce que pourquoi se limiter à un seul genre ? rit Ianto. Un homme qui s'assume parfaitement, qui aime ce qu'il est et donc qui sait se faire admirer par tout le monde. Ton goût pour les beaux vêtements est assez révélateur du fait que tu aimes plaire. J'aime cet aspect de toi, ajouta Ianto. Ton côté … flamboyant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois différent, pour rien au monde. C'est passionnant de connaître la personne qu'il y a derrière le mythe, aussi. Et tu es une belle personne, Jack. Sur scène et en dehors.

Jack resserra son étreinte.

- Si tu savais comme je t'adore, murmura Jack, un peu ému. C'est incroyable cette capacité que tu as de me voir toujours sous mon meilleur jour tout en m'acceptant tel que je suis réellement...

- C'est exactement ce que tu as toujours fait avec moi, Jack.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire complice.

- Ç'aurait été une telle perte si tu n'étais pas venu à cette audition ! remarqua soudain le chanteur. Pour Torchwood, certes, mais surtout, surtout pour moi. J'aimais bien ma vie avant. Maintenant je l'adore.

- Imagine-toi ce que moi je ressens... Je me sens comme une de ces stupides princesses de conte de fées !

Jack éclata de rire.

- Tiens, ça c'est une bonne idée ! plaisanta-t-il. On devrait suggérer aux studios Disney ou Pixar de nous pondre une histoire d'amour gay !

- C'est pas pour demain la veille.

- C'est dommage. Mais comment tu te sens, toi, vis-à-vis de ça ? Du fait que tu es probablement gay, ou bi, comme moi ?

- Très bien, affirma Ianto avec sa sincérité coutumière. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis, en réalité. Je ne me sens pas attiré par d'autres hommes mais pas plus par une quelconque femme... Je dois être quasiment asexuel. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait que je t'aime toi, en tant que personne. Et le fait que tu sois un homme m'importe peu désormais. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'échelle de Kinsey ?

Jack secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- J'ai trouvé ça en faisant quelques recherches vite faites sur Internet à propos de la bisexualité. Kinsey était un chercheur, le premier a s'être sérieusement penché sur la bisexualité et il a établi une échelle qui sert à démontrer qu'il n'y a pas de frontière strictement établie entre l'homosexualité et l'hétérosexualité. L'échelle va de 0 à 6, elle mesure en quelque sorte le degré d'attirance pour le même sexe ou le sexe opposé que peut avoir chaque personne. Et elle permet de montrer que les « 0 » c'est-à-dire les personnes totalement hétéros et les « 6 » totalement homosexuels sont plus rares qu'on ne le croit. La plupart des gens se situent entre les deux, au niveau des expériences ou des préférences.

- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais ça correspond assez bien aux personnes que j'ai pu fréquenter...

- Oui, je veux bien te croire. Ce que j'aime bien dans cette échelle c'est qu'elle sort des sentiers battus ou tu es forcément soit l'un, soit l'autre et voilà, on te colle une étiquette sur le front. Kinsey défend juste l'idée que c'est naturel d'être attiré par les deux sexes, un peu comme Freud.

- Qu'est ce qu'il racontait là-dessus, Freud ?

- Que la bisexualité était l'état naturel de l'Homme avant qu'il ne soit formaté par la société.

- Carrément ? Wahou, je te remercie, j'aurai désormais un argument en béton pour la prochaine _interview_ où on sous-entendra que je suis une erreur de la nature !

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

- T'inquiète, sourit Jack. Le premier qui ose te titiller sur le sujet, je lui vole dans les plumes. Il aura intérêt à avoir du répondant avec moi !

Ianto eut un sourire taquin.

- Tu volerais à mon secours ?

Jack prit un air sérieux.

- Absolument, affirma-t-il. On a décidé qu'on est ensemble. Celui qui t'attaque, m'attaque.

Ianto rechercha la main de Jack et la serra dans la sienne silencieusement.

Jack sourit et reprit :

- Mon amour, tu m'impressionnes. Tu es si serein. Dès notre rencontre, j'ai été agréablement surpris par ton ouverture d'esprit. J'ai presque dix ans de plus que toi et même pas le tiers de ta sagesse.

- Ne sois pas bête !

- Si, si je t'assure ! Mon dieu, si tu m'avais connu à 24 ans... J'étais le plus grand crétin que la terre n'ait jamais porté !

Il rit.

- En fait, je suis soulagé d'avoir eu le temps de mûrir avant de tomber sur toi, ajouta-t-il. Idiot comme j'étais, je n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance avec toi et le pire c'est que je ne me serais jamais rendu compte de ce que je perdais...

- C'est gentil, dit Ianto.

Jack l'embrassa encore une fois.

Leurs mains entrelacées reposaient maintenant sur le ventre de Ianto et celui-ci ressentait un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude immense.

- J'adore ça... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Être allongé tout contre toi.

- Moi aussi. C'est la première d'une très très longue série de nuits ensemble, si tu es d'accord.

- A 100%.

- Tu n'as pas la trouille ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Tu sais, je pensais à un truc. Par rapport à ce que tu m'as confié tout à l'heure. J'imagine que tout ce que tu as connu comme expériences sexuelles jusqu'à maintenant a dû être désastreux... L'idée d'être dominé doit terriblement te rebuter, non ?

Ianto approuva d'un signe de tête.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, avoua-t-il. Rien que de songer à devoir me laisser faire à nouveau, me sentir inférieur, rabaissé et humilié, ça me donne des sueurs froides. Intellectuellement, je sais très bien qu'avec toi ce sera complètement différent mais je ne contrôle pas mon corps ni mes souvenirs...

- Ianto, je suis si désolé, encore une fois... Sache que jamais, jamais, je ne te mettrai dans une situation où tu te sentiras humilié. Je te le promets. On peut parler quand on fait l'amour, tu sais ! Et si quelque chose te déplaît, si tu ne le sens pas, tu dois le dire ! Toujours, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Tu es mon égal, tu veux bien garder ça à l'esprit ? Peu importe que je sois plus vieux ou plus expérimenté. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, insista Jack. Le but est uniquement de se faire du bien mutuellement. Je... Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur ou que tu te forces. C'est pour ça que je me disais que lorsque tu seras prêt, et ça n'a pas besoin d'être tout de suite, on peut se découvrir peu à peu d'abord, se caresser sans aller plus loin. Ça peut vraiment être très cool. Et lorsque tu auras envie de sauter pleinement le pas, ce serait bien que ce soit toi le dominant.

Ianto sursauta vivement et se retourna pour dévisager Jack.

- Quoi ?! Tu... tu veux dire que...

- Que tu seras au-dessus pour parler en langage figuré, bien que dans les faits ce n'est pas forcément celui qui est au dessus qui... Enfin, tu m'as compris.

- Toi ? Tu...

- Ouep, moi. J'aime faire l'amour comme ça. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Si un jour tu te sens assez à l'aise, on pourra échanger. Je trouve ça complètement stupide de décréter que dans un couple gay, il y a un dominant et un dominé, comme si c'était gravé dans le marbre. On peut varier les plaisirs, autant en profiter !

- Je ne crois pas que je serai à la hauteur, Jack...

Jack lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Ce n'est pas une compétition, Ianto. C'est juste toi et moi. Personne ne viendra mesurer ton endurance ou je ne sais quoi.

- Mais tu... Tu as déjà connu tellement de partenaires qui devaient être...

- Jamais je ne me permettrais de comparer. Chaque personne a un vécu, une histoire qu'il amène avec lui jusque dans le lit, alors forcément chacun fait différemment, ressent différemment. Il n'est pas question d'être à la hauteur ou pas... C'est juste de tenter de faire du bien à l'autre.

Il attrapa tendrement Ianto par le menton.

- Et avec toi, mon gentil guitariste, avec ta douceur et tes mains de folie qui n'ont plus à faire preuve de leur agilité, je pressens d'excellents moments...

Il lui sourit et haussa un sourcil subjectif.

- Te fais pas de bile, termina-t-il.

- Tu me surprendras toujours, Jack.

- En bien, j'espère ? sourit ce dernier.

- Évidemment !

.  
.

* * *

_**La semaine prochaine... Ianto et Jack « on the road again ». De la musique et une mise au point...**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient impatients d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de Ianto. Du coup, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ses révélations !**_

_**Pensez à moi dimanche prochain, je vais voir l'un de mes groupes préférés en concert. Comme j'y vais avec de gros fans acharnés (« le premier rang sinon rien »), on va poireauter devant la salle au moins 8 heures durant. A **_**Bruxelles****_... Je crois que je vais y aller avec ma couette =)_**


End file.
